From Thebe To Troy
by Adania
Summary: HectorAndromache. A story of how them met, fell in love, and their life together. Follows both Iliad and the movie. FINISHED.
1. First meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**…**

Andromache sat at her mirror, slowly brushing her hair. The citadel was eagerly awaiting the envoy from Troy, who would arrive shortly. Her seven brothers were all waiting down at the docks to escort the party up to the palace. Suddenly the door to her chamber opened, and her closest handmaiden, Maira, walked in.

"Andromache, their boat has been sighted. Your father requests you to join him in waiting for them." Maira took the brush from Andromache's hand and critically studied her complexion. Taking two gold combs, she clipped the princess' hair back and nodded. "You're ready."

"Am I?" Andromache quipped back. "I am about to meet my future husband- the man who will take me away from my home to make me his wife, a man I've never met- and by placing two combs into my hair I'm now ready?"

Maira laughed. "Well, I can only prepare you physically. Your mind and emotions, you're the only one who can conquer those."

"I don't seem to be very good at it."

"Then perhaps your betrothed can help."

"No man will ever conquer me," Andromache quietly stated.

"You will learn to love him, Andromache. Every woman does," Maira stated simply. "Your mother did it, and her mother before her."

"They did not learn to love. They learned to give up their dreams and their desires, and convince themselves that they were better off without them. They allowed themselves to become nothing more than slaves with nice clothes, convincing themselves they were really free."

Maira turned to her friend, looking deep into her eyes. "Look at me, Andromache. When you look at me, does slavery really seem that bad? I am well fed, kindly treated, and looked at with respect."

"But you're still a slave, Maira," Andromache frowned. "Your life is easy and simple, and you're happy to live it, but you have no freedom."

"But what is freedom? A free person can make their own choices, most often foolish choices that cause unhappiness. They can call themselves free and yet they are often poorer and unhappier than many slaves I know. Andromache, you must look at what you do have. I am a slave, I freely admit it, but my life is a happy one. I could be scrubbing the floors and sharing the bed of a cruel master, one who uses me for his own pleasure. Instead I am waiting upon the princess of Thebe, sharing thoughts and dreams with her and following her wherever she goes. Freedom is not everything."

Andromache looked down. "But you admit it yourself. You could be the slave of a cruel master and have a horrible life. It all depends on who your master is."

"See for yourself before you judge him. I've heard he is a good man."

"Men can be good leaders and beloved by their people, and yet hated by their wives. Marriage without love is no different than slavery to the cruelest master, Maira, and I shall not know until after we have taken our vows." She smiled at her friend, then quickly left to join her father.

**…**

Eetion smiled as Andromache came into the room, and led her over to a seat on his left. Her mother smiled at her from across the room as she gave instructions to a slave about a domestic matter, then came over to kiss her daughter.

"You look wonderful, Hector will be pleased," she whispered in her daughter's ear.

"But shall I be pleased, Mother?" Andromache asked quietly.

"You will learn to be, love. He is a good man and you will share a happy life together."

"One away from you, and father, and my brothers. One without the people of my city rejoicing for me and sharing in the joy of my children."

"They will always love you, Andromache, as will we. The distance does not matter. Sacrifice is necessary for happiness." She sat down to the right of her husband, and far off they heard the shouting of the people as the procession moved through the city towards the citadel.

Andromache sat there, thankful for the silence of her parents. She knew this was difficult for them; they were going to have to greet the man who was taking away their only daughter. But the alliance was needed, especially now with the growing rumors of war with Greece. Time seemed to crawl as the shouting grew louder. Andromache forced herself to sit still. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maira come into the throne room and stand off to the side. _Thank you, _Andromache thought quietly. Maira had been her handmaiden since the two were girls, they'd grown up together. Maira was a prisoner of war, she'd been captured when Andromache's brothers had been conquering the neighboring lands years ago.

A particularly loud shout when up and Andromache knew they were near the citadel. _I cannot do this! _she thought desperately. She rose quickly and strode over to the doors, which were open in anticipation of the arrival of her betrothed. Walking quickly, she came to the platform around the palace, and watched the citadel gates, waiting for them to open. She didn't have to wait long, she saw the attendants straining to open them and suddenly felt like hiding her face.

"Andromache." She heard her name spoken and turned. Her mother gently pulled her next to her, and Eetion stood in front of them. It would be grossly improper for her to greet the Trojan party first, as king of Thebe her father must do that. She was grateful for his robes, which hid her from the party.

"Father! We bring Prince Hector of Troy, our beloved sister's betrothed, to taste your hospitality!" her oldest brother shouted. _Obviously they've lost no time in becoming familiar with my betrothed, _Andromache thought wryly.

"Prince Hector, welcome to Thebe. My wife, Queen Ariana-" her mother stepped forward next to her father and Andromache felt panicked. "- and my precious daughter, Andromache." Her parents parted and she was given the first glimpse of her future husband. The moment she made eye contact, she froze, feeling like a rabbit caught in the deadly gaze of a cobra.

**…**

Hector stood at the front of the ship, watching the land become closer. He could see eight horses being held by servants, and seven men were gather at the harbor. As the ship approached, men tossed out ropes to secure it to the dock.

"Prince Hector, welcome to Thebe!" The oldest man strode forward and clasped Hector's hand in a greeting of friendship. "I hope your journey was an easy one. I am Prince Arimedes, eldest son of Eetion."

"It is an honor to be received by you. We were blessed by Poseidon, the journey was peaceful," Hector replied easily.

"I'm glad to hear it. We have horses waiting, come." He led the procession to the group of horses Hector has spotted earlier, and the men mounted. As Arimedes led Hector through the streets, crowds of people swarmed to get a glimpse of him. Dances were led in the city squares and the cheers were almost deafening.

"Andromache is beloved by the people, they are pleased to have you joined to our city in marriage," Arimedes informed him.

"I should have thought they would not be pleased with me since I am taking your sister away from them." Hector smiled ruefully.

Arimedes smiled. "They've heard stories of your kindness; they could not have asked for a better husband for Andromache. Your reputation has given you forgiveness for whatever losses we will have to endure."

"But does Andromache feel the same way?" Hector asked curiously.

"You will soon learn, Andromache is very good at keeping her opinions to herself. She will make you a good wife," Arimedes said dismissively. "However, if you really want to know, ask my youngest brother. There are only five years separating the two of them, between Andromache and myself there are over twenty, so I'm not the best person to ask. Euklides!" he called out.

A young man rode over, his looks showing him in her early twenties. "Yes?"

"Our guest would like to know about his future bride, strive to enlighten him more than I am able to," Arimedes said laughingly.

"Well, Prince Hector, what is it you wish to know?" he said easily.

"Whatever you can tell me. We won't have much time to become acquainted with each other before the wedding so I'd like to make it easier on her. And we are to become brothers soon, address me as Hector please."

Euklides brow wrinkled as he thought about what to say. Hector was reminded of his own brother, Paris. Both of them possessed the same inexperienced, mischievous look.

"Well, she's normally quiet until you get to know her. Once she opens up she's wonderful to talk to. She likes horses and will lose her temper if she finds a snake under her pillow. Especially if it slithers onto her neck in the middle of the night," he said sheepishly.

"I'll strive to remember it," Hector said seriously, fighting the urge to smile. _Yes, he is just like Paris, _he thought, amused. Out loud he asked, "Does she have any close companions?" He silently worried about taking her away from the relationships she'd developed.

"Her handmaiden, Maira. However, she'll be accompanying you to Troy, so you don't have to worry about that. She follows Andromache everywhere."

Hector silently breathed a word of thanks to the gods. He wanted to make this as easy as possible for his bride. Arimedes then rode between them, ending the conversation.

"We're approaching the citadel." He pointed it out to Hector, and the group rode through the main gates. "There is my father, waiting to greet you," he said, gesturing to the king.

The party dismounted and made their way over to Eetion. "Father! We bring Prince Hector of Troy, our beloved sister's betrothed, to taste your hospitality!" Arimedes introduced the prince to his parents. Hector responded graciously to Eetion and his wife, but his mind was on someone else. He couldn't see his bride anywhere, however, so he assumed she hadn't come to greet him.

"-and my precious daughter, Andromache." Hector started, then stood stunned as Eetion stepped aside to reveal his future bride. Her figure was becomingly set off in a light blue dress with gold combs contrasting in her warm brown hair. His eyes caught hers, and he saw a panicked look in them. His heart sank, realizing how she felt about the marriage. However, he couldn't change the circumstances so he tried to put her at ease.

"It is an honor to meet you, princess," he said warmly, slightly taken aback when the panicked look left her eyes to be replaced by misery.

"The honor is mine, Prince Hector," she correctly replied, lowering her eyes.

"Well, someone will show you to your chambers, Prince Hector. Tonight we feast in honor of your safe arrival," Eetion said, watching the exchange between the two of them.

Hector was led to his room, wondering when he would be able to talk to Andromache alone.

**…**

Andromache watched him as he was led away, then strode quickly to her room, knowing Maira would follow. When she reached her chambers, she quickly shut the door, then burst into tears. She knelt down by her bed, silently sobbing into the blankets. She heard the door creak open and then felt a hand on her back. But it wasn't Maira.

"Shhh." Her mother's soft voice comforted her. "You'll be fine," Ariana soothed. "Every bride cries when she first meets her husband, I sobbed for hours when I first met your father."

Andromache's sobs slowly abated, and she finally sat up and wiped her eyes. Her mother pulled her into a hug, and Andromache let herself be soothed by her mother's comforting arms around her. "It became so real when I met him," she whispered miserably. "I'll have to leave you, Mother. In just a few short days."

"You'll be happy again, my love. Hector is a good man, he will treat you kindly."

"But he isn't my family," Andromache replied. "And I'll never see you again."

"He will become your family, love. And you'll have duties as his wife so you won't have time to miss us. Andromache, I promise you, you will be happy with him. I thought my heart would break when I had to leave my family, but I am truly happy here. You'll have children, and watch them grow up into beautiful men and women. You will learn to love him, and he will learn to love you. It's the way of the world, my daughter." She wiped the tears from Andromache's face and stood up. "The feast will begin in an hour's time, I must go help with preparations. Forget about your sadness, we shall enjoy the few remaining days we have together."

She left, and Andromache closed her eyes. Maira came in, holding a wet cloth.

"Put this on your eyes, it will help the redness go away." She handed it to Andromache and then left the room, giving her friend some privacy. Andromache placed it over her entire face and stayed that way until Maira came back in.

"The feast begins in a half hour, I've come to help you get ready." Maira pulled out a fancy headpiece. "Your dress you can leave on, we'll just do something fancy with your hair."

Andromache slowly got up from the bed and sat in front of her mirror. Her eyes were no longer red, but there was a dullness in them. She watched wordlessly as Maira styled her hair and placed the headpiece on. "Thank you," she finally said, when all was finished. "Don't bother waiting up for me, I'll take care of myself tonight." Maira nodded and Andromache left to spend time with a man she could never imagine herself loving.


	2. An Important Conversation

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really enjoyed reading them and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As to the question if Andromache came from Egypt, I'm not sure. I know there was a Thebe in Egypt and in Greece, but my version of the Iliad doesn't reveal it so pick one. I believe the one in Greece is landlocked so by having Hector arrive by sea I effectively took a lot of artistic license or she is from Egypt. However, since Egypt is roughly 500 miles from Troy, let's say she's from Greece and I took a lot of liberties. I don't feel like making the voyage last for six weeks ;) And actually, it's not really in Greece either, it's very much north of it I believe. But yah, just use your imaginations J

IMPORTANT NOTES: Ok, when I wrote the first chapter I wasn't really sure where the story would go. Well, I've read the few fics that are about H/A and I've decided to take a different route than they did. It will be awhile before they actually fall in love, and I plan on this being a long story, so be patient. So for all you romantics that hope for it to happen soon, you're in for a long wait. I decided to be as realistic as possible since this is an arranged marriage and I've seen how it usually goes. Don't worry, it will happen though. I've also decided to write another fic. It will be a sequel to this one, and it will encompass the actual Trojan War. So this will end at some point before that. I was debating about whether to base the second story on the Iliad or Troy, but since most of the readers have only seen the movie, Troy is what it will be. So that's just a note for the future.

**…**

Andromache quickly reached the feast room, took a deep breath to compose herself, and nodded for them to open the doors. The music was loud and the festivities were even louder. She nodded to people as they passed, forcing herself to smile to all the wishes of joy she received. Her mother smiled and her father nodded to her in greeting before gesturing to the seat between himself and Hector. The rest of the Trojan party were seated in random places throughout the hall, their clothes betraying them.

Hector was speaking with a Theban official, but when he saw her he stood up out of respect. She smiled tensely at him and took her seat next to him, trying to think of what to say.

"Did you have a safe journey, my lord?" she asked.

"We did, thank you. And please, for we are soon to be married, call me Hector."

"I am not in the habit of addressing unfamiliar men by their first name." His reference to their upcoming marriage angered her. _I cannot get away from it, _Andromache thought angrily.

Hector was stung by her sharp answer, but he didn't show it. "Well, I hope time will remedy our unfamiliarity, Andromache." He waited to see what her reaction would be to his addressing her by her name. He was disappointed, for Andromache did not show the anger she felt inside.

"Perhaps," she replied dismissively.

"You are not hungry?" He tried again to engage her in conversation. The whole time Andromache had only been picking at her food.

Recognizing his attempt at kindness, Andromache inwardly kicked herself. _He meant no harm and we _are _to be married soon. _Out loud she replied, "I am not tempted by food tonight, my lord."

The conversation effectively hit a dead-end there. Hector found himself despairing. _This is the woman I'm to spend the rest of my life with, _he thought, his heart sinking. Courageously, he tried once more.

"I'm told by your youngest brother that you like horses?"

Andromache gave him the strangest look, "I am not allowed to ride unaccompanied any longer, but when I was a young girl I enjoyed the pastime."

"You do not have anyone to accompany you?"

"Here in our city, it is improper for a woman to leave the city limits unaccompanied by a relative. I may travel anywhere inside the city with a guard, but outside the city it's looked upon as scandalous. Is it not also the same where you live?"

Hector thought for a moment. "It is, but my sisters are never lacking for a male relative to accompany them. I assumed with seven brothers, someone would have time."

"Five of them are married with responsibilities, and the youngest two have their own pastimes they enjoy."

"Perhaps we may go sometime once we reach Troy, I also enjoy horses and I would be happy to accompany you."

_By the gods, is he never going to get off the subject of our marriage! _Andromache thought angrily. _Not only must he rob me of my family, he must also rub it in my face. _"Perhaps," she said coolly, "I do not know if I should enjoy it quite as much in your city."

Ariana came up to Andromache, signaling that it was time for the women to leave the hall. Perfect timing, because Hector was beginning to lose his temper. _I am to be married to a woman who hates me and assumes that she is the only unhappy one entering into this union._

Hector nodded to her politely, silently thanking the gods when she left.

"Hector." He heard his name and turned to see Eetion looking at him. "Come, sit next to me." Hector went over to sit next to the king and waited expectantly. "Give her time, Prince. She is leaving her home and her family forever."

"I'm sure she's a wonderful woman," Hector said lamely.

Eetion laughed. "I think that right now you're not so sure, you can see it written on your face. Do not worry, my wife was the same way when I first met her. Take a bit of advice from an old man, she will learn to love you."

"I do not believe that love can be learned, sire," Hector voiced his opinion. "It must be felt, at least according to what I've seen."

Eetion shook his head. "You refer to merchants and workers who marry the woman they choose instead of marrying for political alliance. It is no different. The only difference is that they feel love before they're married, because they've had time to nurture it. Because of many issues, the two of you do not have that time to nurture it and let it grow. But the moment a man and a woman marry, they are no different than any other couple. Love must be worked at; it does not come naturally. If you base love on an emotion than one moment you will hate your wife and the next you'll love her. No, it is not true. Love goes deeper than what you feel at that moment. It is the small acts you do for someone everyday without thinking about it. It's a father holding his crying child to let his wife sleep a little longer. It's sharing your emotions with your wife so she doesn't feel like she shares her bed with a stranger. Hector, I would not allow you to marry my daughter if I wasn't absolutely sure that she would love you. Take my word for it, I've seen many of my sons married, both for political reasons and their own personal choice. There is no difference."

Eetion smiled at him and then slowly made his way out of the hall. Hector sat there, long after the last candle had been put out, thinking about the words of his future father-in-law. Somehow, marriage to Andromache didn't seem quite so bad anymore.

I apologize for the short chapter, but I wanted it to end on that note. Besides that I want the next one to take place on the day they leave, and since it'll be a long one I didn't want to combine the two. The next one will be up soon.


	3. Departure

Chapters: I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, I think I'm going to make this my summer project. However, I'd say at least 10, maybe as many as 20. That's an estimate though. I've actually never posted a story in parts before, I've always posted stories as a whole. And since I'm one of those people that just starts writing and sees where it takes her, I have no real idea how or when this story is going to end. I do have the last line planned out. But you'll have to wait awhile for that one ;) And it ties in with the first chapter, so I hope you all will keep the first chapter in your mind.

**…**

Andromache was rudely awakened by light streaming into her face. She groaned and squinted her eyes, trying to figure out who had disturbed her.

"Time to rise," Maira informed her, going over to pick out her dress for the day.

"Why are you waking me this early?" Andromache inquired. Then she remembered. Today she left Thebe forever. Her mood quickly plummeted. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Maira brought over a dress, a light colored robe of pale green, and Andromache took it from her.

"I'll dress myself today, tell everyone I don't want to be disturbed. I feel like being alone."

Maira nodded, "Don't forget, we leave for the docks in one hour. Prince Hector has said he wishes to set sail by the ninth hour."

Upon hearing that name, Andromache tensed. Hatred boiled within her and she quickly prevented herself from striking out at her friend. "Do _not _mention that name to me. I hate him with all my heart right now," she said quietly.

Maira was slightly taken aback at the hatred in Andromache's voice, but couldn't blame her friend. "Yes, my lady," she said, and quietly left the room.

Andromache quickly pulled on her robe and couldn't help smiling as she thought of Maira's practicality. The robe was a light color, but heavy. It would protect her from the winds while they sailed but would also keep off some of the sun's heat. _This is the robe I shall wear when I see my family for the last time, _Andromache realized. _I shall burn it the moment I arrive in Troy._

She took a quick turn about the room, trying to clear her thoughts. Splashing water on her face, she sat down at her mirror to arrange her hair. The intense desire to make herself as ugly as possible shot through her, but she rationalized herself out of that very quickly. Nothing would please her more than to spite her betrothed, however, this was the last time the people of her city would look upon their princess. _The last time. _

Andromache heard the door open behind her, and said sharply, "I gave orders not to be disturbed."

"It has always been a mystery why children assume they can give orders to their parents, they rarely succeed," her mother said cheekily, showing where Andromache got her sense of humor.

Andromache stood up. "Forgive me, mother, I thought you were one of my handmaidens."

"Love, you have not yet fixed your hair. Sit down." Andromache obeyed without question. Ariana took the comb and proceeded to run it through her daughter's hair. The two sat in silence for awhile, enjoying their last moments together, then Ariana spoke.

"When I left my homeland to come here and marry your father, the day looked much like this one," she said softly, lost in memories. "The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and I remember thinking that the gods must have made a mistake to give such wonderful weather to such a horrible day. As I rode through my city for the last time, I noticed the small things I'd never taken time to observe before, and I felt terrible when I realized how many things I'd never taken the time to enjoy. You will experience the exact same thing. The entire journey here to Thebe, I hated myself for not enjoying my city more, when I'd had the chance. And then I'd lost that chance. But Andromache, I had made no mistake, and neither have you. You have loved Thebe, you've created memories here, and no matter what you see on your journey down to the docks, I want you to remember- you have loved this city with your heart and soul, and you've enjoyed it to the fullest. Don't spend years in regret as I did. Look back on the happy moments and understand that this place will always hold your past." She ran the brush through Andromache's long locks and smiled fondly at her daughter through the mirror.

"Mother-" Andromache choked up, and couldn't continue.

"Hush, love, I haven't finished. I want you to always remember the times we've shared together. I want you to remember this room, the time you awoke to find that Euklides had put a snake in your bed. I want you to remember the tree in the courtyard that you attempted to climb, and broke your arm when you fell out of it. I want you to remember everything about this city, Andromache, and I want you to remember it with happiness, not sorrow. You have lived your life in this city so that now- when the time has come to leave it- you feel as if your heart is going to break. I want you to live your life in Troy so that when your time on this world is up, you feel your heart breaking all over again. Will you do that for me?"

Andromache couldn't reply, tears were streaming down her face. She only nodded. Ariana leaned down to kiss her cheek then left the room, pausing only to say, "Take a few moments, then come to the courtyard of the citadel. We leave for the docks shortly."

She left and Andromache forced herself stop crying, dabbing at her eyes with a cool cloth until the redness had gone down. She heard a knock at the door. "Enter."

Maira came in with a sad smile. "I need to finish collecting your belongings so they can load them onto the ship. Are you finished?"

Andromache nodded, then a thought struck her. "Are you not also sad to be leaving this city? You've grown up here, just as I have."

"Andromache, your family has treated me with kindness since the day I first came to them. They've given me a position of respect and you've been the kindest mistress a slave could ever ask for. I could no more leave your service than I could fly. It has been a pleasure to serve you, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life. The place of my service makes no difference to me."

Andromache smiled. "Thank you. I leave to go meet with my family. Do you come?"

Maira shook her head. "No, I'm going to make sure your belongings make it onto the ship. I'll be waiting onboard for you."

Andromache nodded, then left to find her family. They were all waiting at the gates, her brothers mounted on horses and her parents riding together on a chariot. Hector was waiting on the other chariot. She was handed in, and the gates opened. Cheers erupted and Andromache forced herself to smile and wave, but her eyes roamed elsewhere.

She looked at the faces of the people they passed; she spotted the marketplace where she'd so often stood in awe of the merchandise the faraway sailors had brought. She saw the houses with rags waving in the breeze to dry and gazed at a tree she'd climbed in order to see a bird's egg. She looked a the beautiful hills surrounding the city, mentally remembering the many outings she'd taken with her family and the many rides her brothers had taken her on. Andromache mentally said farewell to everything and everyone, forcing herself to remember that she had fully enjoyed it.

All too soon the ride was over, and she was being lifted down. Hector strode over to the plank leading to the ship, kindly allowing the royal family privacy for their farewells.

Andromache approached her oldest brother first. Arimedes enveloped her in a hug, "Safe journey, sister. May Hera bless you marriage and may you have many strong children together. My wife wishes me to thank you for your kindness to her, and regrets not being able to see you off."

Andromache smiled, biting back tears. "Make sure she remembers to rest, and I give you both my congratulations ahead of time."

Arimedes carelessly flicked her head, "She's made certain I know that if it's a girl, we're going to name her Andromache after you."

Andromache gave him one last kiss then slowly went down her line of brothers. Each of them teased her, kissed her, and told her how much they'd miss her. When she got to Euklides, he paused a moment before hugging her.

"Andromache, you've been the greatest sister I could have ever asked for. Be good-" he pulled her into a hug, "-and if he even thinks about mistreating you just let me know." Of all her brothers, he'd always been the closest to her and hence the most protective.

She held onto him tight. "Thank you," she said, her voice muffled in his shoulder. "And I forgive you for the snake." He kissed her then cleared his throat, biting his lip to keep from crying.

She moved onto her father. He held her tight and whispered into her ear. "Remember, we will always love you. I could not have asked for a better daughter, Andromache."

She squeezed him, taking in his scent one last time. She'd remember it forever. "Thank you, Father. I could have never asked for a better father. I'll never forget what you've taught me." He kissed her, and then Andromache finally came to her mother.

Ariana had not even tried to keep from crying. Tears were streaming down her face but she managed to smile at her only daughter. Pulling her close, the two women held onto each other, silently sobbing. Words weren't needed between them- they'd already spoken in Andromache's room. They just held onto each other tight, wishing that time would stop forever. "I love you, Andromache," Ariana finally whispered into her daughter's ear. "Remember that always, I have loved you forever and I will never stop, not even in death." She held on for a moment longer, then forced herself to pull away. Andromache resisted for a moment, but finally allowed herself to be gently pushed towards Prince Hector. She could barely see she was crying so hard. Without turning around- for she knew she wouldn't be able to continue if she looked back- she walked up the plank and onto the ship. Only then did she allow herself to look back at her family. She locked eyes with each member, stopping when she came to her mother. The two kept eye contact, long after the order the order to set sail was given. As the sails caught the wind and the boat slowly turned, Andromache choked back a sob.

"Mother," she whispered, dashing to the back of the boat. She threw herself against the railing, trying to stay as close to her mother as she could. A firm hand on her arm was the only reason she didn't throw herself into the sea, but she didn't realize it at the time. As the boat pulled away, the two women stared at each other, long after the other had faded into the distance. Only when the shore became a tiny speck in the distance did Andromache allow her grief to get the best of her. Sinking to the ground, she succumbed to sobs, trying desperately to rationalize herself out of her sorrow. Maira stood at a distance, her heart breaking to see her friend in so much despair. She was also sobbing, though silently, and knew of no way to comfort her friend.

"Get back to your rowing," a stern voice commanded the men, who'd been looking at the princess awkwardly. "You-" Maira started as she heard herself addressed. "-go prepare Andromache's bed below deck." Hector didn't wait for her obedience as he strode over to his grieving betrothed.

"Andromache, drink this," he said gently. He held the cup to her lips but she violently slapped him away. She continued sobbing hysterically, her breath coming in short, quick gasps. "Andromache, you're going to make yourself ill. Drink this," he commanded. There was no response, Andromache continued grieving hysterically. Hector tried to give her the wine once more, then grew angry as he was slapped away again. He roughly grabbed her, trapping both her hands in his left and supporting her weight against his body. He forced her to drink the wine, and though most of it she spit out he knew that some of it had been swallowed. He released her, and she collapsed to the ground, still hysterical with grief. He waited patiently, slowly her sobs became less hysterical and her breathing grew more even. A few minutes later, she slumped to the ground unconscious. He gently picked her up and brought her below deck, where Maira had prepared her bed. Setting her down, he left without a word while Maira laid herself down in the corner to get some sleep, ready to awaken the moment her friend needed her.


	4. First Day of Sailing

IMPORTANT INFO: I make a reference to greek mythology in this chapter. Here's the background you must know in order to understand it. Apollo is the god of the sun, mythology says that he drives his chariot- to which the sun is connected- and that's the way you have the orbit of the sun. He had a son, Phaethon, who was prideful and asked to drive the chariot. Phaethon was half-mortal, because his mother was human. Apollo told him he wasn't strong enough because the horses were wild and the strength of a god was needed to control them. Phaethon ignored his father's warning, and because of a promise Apollo had made him, Apollo had to let him drive the chariot. He drove it and lost control of it. The horses pulled the chariot every which-way, and in the end Phaethon went too close to the earth and burned it (which is how the Ethiopians got dark skin, according to greek mythology) and finally Zeus hurled a thunderbolt at Phaethon and killed him, in order to prevent the earth from being burnt to death. So Phaethon died because of his foolish pride.

Ok, a few notes. In my translation of the Iliad (tr. Richard Lattimore) it spells Thebes as Thebe. So I'll be sticking to that since I'm basing this part of the story on his book. And thanks to mary scot for the map, that was the location my Greek Mythology teacher had told me about. It works out better now, so if any of you want a visual as to where Thebe is in relation to Troy, look at that map. It's not quite on the water, but we'll say it is. And yes, Thebes was the capitol of Egypt, but there was another one near Troy.

As to Andromache being a bit mean, I wanted her to be like that. Because of traditions at that time, women usually got married as young girls, usually around 16-18. Ok, that's not really _young, _but you get what I mean. I'm making Andromache 18 in this story, and I've decided to put Hector at around 25. I realize that's a seven year age difference, but that wasn't considered abnormal in that time, and I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible. So as to Andromache acting petty and mean, I was intentionally trying to figure out how an eighteen-year-old would act in that situation. So if you want an age range, I'm going to say Andromache is about 18, Euklides about 20-21, and the Arimedes 30. The rest of her brothers will range between 21-29. It's not really important. Sorry I didn't make Andromache's age clear. I'm basing this on a time frame, and since in Troy (the movie) Hector seemed to be in his 30's, I'm going to have their marriage last for about ten years before the war starts. So in my stories Hector will be 35 when the war starts. Now, in the Iliad this would be impossible, since the war lasts for ten years. But since I'm not going according to the Iliad, I apologize to anyone who was hoping for a pure-Homer fic. I hope you'll enjoy this one though. Now, onto the story.

**…**

Andromache awoke to a splitting headache and a sick feeling in her stomach. She opened her eyes, then instantly wished she hadn't as the room started swaying. Groaning, she put her hands over her eyes, trying to get control of her stomach.

"Andromache?" she heard a voice say. She winced.

"Not so loud," she whispered. "What happened?"

"Prince Hector drugged you. You've been asleep for the entire day. It's now evening and the sun will set soon," Maira said softly, bringing a cold rag and placing it on her friend's forehead.

Andromache sighed as the cool cloth touched her face. "He drugged me?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"You were hysterical. I was worried you would throw yourself from the ship," Maira said. "Prince Hector was trying to calm you but you wouldn't listen to him."

Andromache sighed, annoyed at herself for showing weakness to her future husband. "I feel sick."

"It's the result of the drug. Prince Hector said it would wear off quicker if you were to walk around. Would you like me to bring you something to eat? You haven't eaten all day."

"Well, Prince Hector can try being drugged himself and see how he likes it. And do not ever mention food to me again," Andromache snapped.

Maira smiled, not saying anything. She'd been drugged once- when she'd been taken captive- and it was not a pleasant experience. She waited for Andromache to speak.

A few minutes later, Andromache had made up her mind. "Help me up, I'm going to go on deck. Perhaps a cool breeze will help ease my sickness."

The two women made their way up on deck and Andromache winced as the light stung her eyes. She stood blinking for a few moments, then allowed herself to led to the front of the boat where she gratefully leaned against the railing, closing her eyes and letting the wind tease her hair.

"Andromache, look," Maira said softly. Andromache opened her eyes and gasped. They were sailing west and the setting sun was directly in front of them, painting the sky and casting a golden light on the water. Maira heard a slight cough behind them and turned around, Hector smiled at her and she nodded, respecting his wishes. She slipped away without attracting the notice of Andromache, who was still watching the sunset. Hector eased up next to her, but Andromache still didn't seem to notice.

"It's moment like these where one can understand Phaethon's foolish desire to drive Apollo's chariot," Andromache said softly.

"One can indeed," Hector replied, inwardly smiling when Andromache jumped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Maira," she stammered, starting to leave.

He stopped her. "Please, don't go because of me. The gods forbid I deprive you of the enjoyment of watching the sunset."

She inclined her head, turning back to gaze at the sun. He took advantage of the silence to study her closely for the first time. The combs she'd worn that morning were missing from her hair, and it was falling down loosely. The orange light from the setting sun was casting a reddish tint on her hair, making it glow beautifully. The breeze teased it back from her face, making it flitter back and forth, and Hector was captivated. He thought she'd never looked lovelier.

As though suddenly aware of his scrutiny, she blushed and cleared her throat. "I want to apologize for my behavior earlier, I should not have struck out at you."

He shrugged, and leaned on the railing to gaze at the sunset once more. "It was to be expected, you were grieving."

"Still, I had no cause to treat you like that. I lost my composure in front of your men, as well."

A slight smile flitted across Hector's face. "It was expected, I was warned by my father that that is a normal reaction when a man takes his betrothed away from her family. He told me my mother acted the same."

"Is that why you had the drugged wine onboard?"

"It is indeed, for that purpose and no other," Hector teased.

"Well, my lord, I should inform you that the aftereffects of the drug are quite unpleasant and will usually render the victim fairly upset at the attacker," she retorted quickly.

Hector glanced at her appreciatively, then noticed the bruises on her wrists. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned, gesturing to her wrists.

She glanced down, startled, noticing the marks for the first time. "No, I hadn't even noticed them."

Hector nodded. "Are the effects of the drug gone now?"

"The dizziness is, I'm just feeling a little weak but no matter."

"Perhaps it is from lack of food. You haven't eaten all day." He called to a man to bring food and drink, then led her to a small table nearby.

She sat down but shook her head, "No thank you, my lord, I am not well enough to eat."

He passed her a platter of fruit. "I assure you, you will feel better once you have done so, however."

She shook her head, and he decided against pressing her further, not wishing to disrupt the tentative moment they were having.

He started eating and she absently picked at some grapes, peeling off the skin then popping it in her mouth. He stopped eating to watch her, and she stopped when she noticed he was watching her.

"Do you always skin your grapes before eating them?" he asked, amused.

She smiled, "It's been a habit ever since I was little. I never ate the skin and I still don't."

"You remind me of my brother. He's a picky eater also."

"I'm not a picky eater," she said indignantly. "I just have my methods and I don't like skin."

Hector continued eating, "Do you have any other dislikes I should know about-" he paused, "-besides snakes in your bed?"

Andromache laughed, then got a faraway look in her eyes. "He was always doing things like that," she remembered. "One time he put a frog in my perfume bottle, and when I opened it the frog jumped out and hopped around the citadel. The entire palace smelled like my perfume for the entire day."

Hector laughed. "I have a brother like that too. He stole my father's horse once."

"Was he caught?" Andromache inquired.

"The horse threw him and ran off into the hills. Took me the entire afternoon to find it, but Father never found out." Hector turned his attention back to her. "But he would be the kind of person to put a snake in your bed, so just tell me if he does and I'll take him to task."

"Euklides got a beating from Arimedes for that snake," Andromache said. "But I got my revenge later on. He was seeing a girl at the time, a temple maiden I believe, and he bought her a bottle of perfume. I switched it with wine and he had dabbed some onto her before either of them realized it wasn't perfume. She smelled as though she'd been drunk and told Euklides she hated him and never wanted to see him again. I never got in trouble for that, because Euklides couldn't tattle without revealing his own sin."

"Do you always get your revenge?"

"Always," Andromache answered positively. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well, then I hope I never have the misfortune of incurring your wrath," Hector teased her.

Andromache turned serious. "All wives are displeased with their husbands at some point. But you need have no worries, my lord. I know what is expected of me and I shall make you a good wife." She looked down, studying her hands.

"Andromache," Hector paused, waiting for her to look up at him. She didn't. "Andromache, look at me." She raised her head and he continued. "I know that this marriage wasn't what you hoped for, and I realize that there are certain feelings which are lacking in this union. But I promise you, I will remain faithful to you when we are married. I have many faults, but unfaithfulness is not one of them. You will not have cause to regret our union, that I promise."

A spark lit in her eyes. "I am not so naïve as that, my lord. I know what political marriages are like and I am aware of what is considered acceptable behavior. You are the leader of a great army, it is expected of you to take women. I shall provide you with an heir but I know that oftentimes you will travel. Forgive my blunt speaking, but I am not so gullible as to believe that you will not have mistresses. And if you assume that because I am a well-bred woman I am unaware of how things really stand, you will be mistaken. Every woman I know is aware of it, we just pretend not to be for the sake of etiquette. We may pretend to be uneducated, but we are not so ignorant. So do not insult me so, my lord. I neither expect faithfulness nor do I wish to pretend it exists."

Hector grew angry. "I am well aware of what is considered acceptable, _my lady_," he said coldly. "However, I have just given you my word, and whatever low opinion you have of men you will not insult my promises by such a dismissal. I repeat again, I give you my word you will not have cause to regret our union, and do not demean me by contradicting me again."

There was silence between them as Andromache glared at him, Hector matching her gaze. She stood up slowly. "It has grown late, my lord. I shall retire below deck," she said, her voice icy. He nodded dismissal and she went below, fuming the whole while. Maira approached her cautiously.

"You are angry?" she asked tentatively, waiting for the flood to be released.

"He insulted me!" Andromache shrieked. Maira gestured warningly to the deck above them, and Andromache dropped the level of her voice. "He actually hoped to win my heart by pledging faithfulness, as if I was unaware of what men do when their wives are not around," she whispered furiously.

"Perhaps he thought you were ignorant of such matters," Maira said softly, keeping a wary ear out for anyone approaching. "Men generally do think their wives are unaware of those things."

"Well, I informed him that it was not true and we were all perfectly aware of their pastimes. He still continued to lie, however, and then grew angry at me when I confronted him for it!" she hissed. "I do not expect him to remain faithful- what man does? But I do not want to pretend that something exists when it doesn't, that is one thing I will _not_ do."

Maira shrugged, "Well, I'm sure that's the first time he'd heard that we are aware of their escapades. He was no doubt taken by surprise."

"I am marrying a man I barely know and one of the first things I find out about him is that he is a liar. My father couldn't have picked a better husband," she said bitterly.

"Andromache, your father is a wise man. He wouldn't have picked a man that would make you unhappy."

"I am marrying Prince Hector because we need the alliance with Troy. Our army is weak, because of our union we will be able to call upon them for aid if we are attacked. That is the main reason. And while my father would never marry me to an ogre- no matter the benefits- I told you, a man acts differently to his wife than he does to others."

"How do you know? You've never been married."

"I just know," Andromache exclaimed angrily. "A husband and wife share everything, therefore they see each others deepest and greatest faults. They cannot help but act differently to each other than they do to others, because they know the other so well." Andromache abruptly changed the conversation. "How long is the voyage?"

"I don't know, I've never traveled from Thebe to Troy before," Maira said dryly.

"Inquire it of Prince Hector, then," Andromache said angrily. "I wish to know how long I'll be stuck with him."

"Considering you're to be married, I believe you'll be stuck together for quite some time, but I'll ask." Maira left then returned a few moments later. "He informed me with good sailing, three weeks."

"I will die of boredom," Andromache told her. "And since I have nothing better to do, I'm going to bed." She declined Maira's services and prepared herself, then threw herself on her pile of rugs. Maira lay down in the corner, quickly falling asleep. But Andromache lay there for hours, wishing for sleep to come and take her away from her memories.

They flitted across her eyes, her mother singing to her when she was a little girl, Arimedes teaching her how to ride a horse. Her father, when he presented her at her first banquet; Euklides and the anger on his face after she'd switched the perfume bottle with wine. She bit her lip to keep from crying and cursed the gods for the fair weather, wishing for a storm to come and drown her. Sometime- hours later- she finally fell asleep, but would not remain in slumber for long.


	5. A Talk Under the Stars

APOLOGY AND IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!! I just realized that all my formatting (mainly italics) was lost because I'd been uploading my documents wrong. I just fixed that, so I'd recommend doing a quick overview of the chapters, just in case you missed anything. I use italics heavily and since the thoughts were in italics, it might make a bit more sense now. Sorry about that!

To satisfy your curiosity, yes Achilles does end up sacking Thebe later on, both in real life (well, Homer at least) and in my story. However, I still haven't decided if I want that part to be in this story, or in the sequel. I'll decide sometime soon. According to Andromache's speech to Hector in the Iliad, Achilles sacked her city (Thebe), killed her brothers and father, and captured her mother. However, he allowed the king all the funeral rites and also allowed the queen (Andromache's mother) to be ransomed. However, then Andromache states that Artemis slew her with her arrows. Now, I am by no means an expert, but I believe in most of the cases of Artemis slaying someone with her arrows, it means they died of grief. If I remember correctly Odysseus's mother died that way, and his wife Penelope prayed for it when she was grieving. But this is just my amateur opinion, someone else could probably give you a definite response. But yes, that will all be in my story/stories, at some point.

Another note, I've been pretty good about updating every day since I first posted (that's not the note, actually). But I'll be gone over the weekend so I won't be able to write anything, so it might be a few days before my next update. (that's the note ;) My apologies, but what can you do. Now, for your enjoyment.

And in case you don't know, "This means speech," _This means thoughts. _

**…**

Andromache awoke with a start. She'd broken out in a sweat and felt flushed. Pushing her damp hair back from her forehead, she left her stifling bed and grabbed a robe to throw on over her nightgown. Quickly ascending the stairs to the deck, she sighed blissfully as the breeze quickly cooled her off. Opting to leave the trapdoor open- hoping that it would allow some air into the room below deck- she walked over to the side of the ship, gazing at the moon in the distance. Directing her gaze even more upwards, she tried to pick out the constellations she knew. There was Orion, his bow arched and ready to fire. The scorpion that had been sent by Apollo to kill him was just a few stars over. Andromache shivered, still remember how that story had intrigued her when she was a girl.

The goddess Artemis had found a close friend in Orion, and the two loved to hunt together. Her brother, Apollo, grew jealous and tried to think of ways to get rid of his sister's new friend. He sent the scorpion, but Orion defeated it. Realizing Orion was too powerful to be overcome, Apollo tried another way. Coming upon his sister alone one afternoon, he made a bet with her that she couldn't hit a rock that was far out in the ocean. Always eager to show off her skill with the bow, Artemis had accepted, and fired a silver arrow into the center. But it wasn't a rock. Orion's father was Poseidon, god of the ocean, and because of this he'd had the ability to walk on water. It was Orion's head that she hit, and because of her love for him she placed him a place of honor- the stars.

Andromache remembered how Euklides had scared her when he told her of the battle between Orion and the scorpion. She'd shivered with fear, afraid that scorpions would come to attack her. Her mother had forbidden Euklides to tell her any more stories, but he didn't listen. All the stories of the gods she'd heard from him, he'd never scrupled to show any sensitivity because of her age, either. All the stories she'd ever heard, all of them had come from him.

"Andromache," said a soft voice. Andromache jumped and whirled around. It was Hector. She stiffened. "You should not be out here alone," he continued, gesturing to the men sleeping on rugs towards the back of the boat. "It is unseemly."

Angry at letting herself commit a breech of modesty, she refused to accept his admonition. "I would not be up here if it weren't so stuffy below deck," she whispered back harshly.

Hector wasn't about to pick another fight. Reminding himself that he was supposed to be trying to win her hart, he let it go. "It is no matter, I am here now so all is well."

"Prince Hector, if you imagine that I need your chaperonage to avoid committing a sin with one of your sailors you are sadly mistaken," Andromache glared at him in the darkness, just being able to make out his silhouette in the moonlight. "Do not dare doubt my chastity, my lord."

"You doubt my word," Hector retorted back softly, cautiously glancing back at the sleeping sailors. "I don't see why my questioning your chastity should upset you." He had trapped her.

Andromache was no fool, she could see when she'd lost. She smiled and bowed her head, saying only, "A truce then, my lord. I shall not doubt your word and you shall not doubt my chastity."

Hector nodded. "A fair bargain. However, though it is not your chastity I question, I must request that you have your handmaiden accompany you if you come up here at night again."

"She shall," Andromache conceded. "I was not thinking of my actions, forgive me." Though extremely stubborn, Andromache had been brought up in the strictest of manners and she knew how a lady should act. A woman alone with a group of sleeping men went against all rules of decorum.

"No harm done," Hector glanced at her, she was gazing out at the water. "Andromache, what are you afraid of?"

She stared at him, shocked at the bluntness of his question. But he stared back, not backing down. "I fear many things, my lord," she dodged.

"What are some of them?" he prodded. He knew it was rude, but he could not go through marrying her when they were practically strangers to each other.

"Forgive me, but I'm not in the habit of revealing my fears to strangers," she replied bluntly, not caring about being rude.

"And I am one of those strangers?"

She gave him an odd look. "My lord, we barely know each other. Of course you are."

"And how long do you think we will remain strangers?" he continued. She realized where he was going but couldn't think of a way to avoid his point.

She shrugged, "It depends."

"On what?" He looked into her eyes. _You know where I'm going with this._

_May the gods curse you, _she thought, annoyed. "On… how quickly we get to know each other," she finished lamely. _May the gods doubly curse you._

"Would you like to marry a stranger?"

She was silent, knowing very well he'd beaten her again. _By the gods, I believe this is the third time he's gotten the better of me. _"I believe I shall return to bed, my lord," she said haughtily, trying to retain a shred of dignity.

"A wise move," Hector acknowledged. "You know when to retreat."

"It's not a retreat," she snapped back, then mentally slapped herself.

"Then…?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

_Curse you a thousand times over, _she thought furiously. "I fear…" She tried to think. "I fear slavery," she finished, reminded of her conversation not long ago with Maira. _"But what is freedom? A free person can make their own choices, most often foolish choices that cause unhappiness. They can call themselves free and yet they are often poorer and unhappier than many slaves I know. Andromache, you must look at what you do have. I am a slave, I freely admit it, but my life is a happy one. I could be scrubbing the floors and sharing the bed of a cruel master, one who uses me for his own pleasure. Instead I am waiting upon the princess of Thebe, sharing thoughts and dreams with her and following her wherever she goes. Freedom is not everything."_ "I fear the loss of my freedom; I would rather die than be a slave," Andromache finished.

Hector locked eyes with her, as though he was trying to figure out where she was coming from. She held his gaze for a few seconds then looked down, suddenly shy.

"I see," Hector said slowly. "And-"

"Forgive me, my lord. But I am suddenly tired, I shall return to bed," she interrupted, very uncomfortable. Without waiting for a reply she hurried off, quickly climbing down the ladder and shutting the trapdoor behind her. She lay in bed, hearing him move about for a little while longer, then silence as he returned to his room in another part of the ship.

Andromache had lied, for she wasn't tired at all. She lay awake for hours thinking of what she'd said to him and what lay in store for her. In just the first day of their voyage, she'd gotten many glimpses of her fiancé's personality. He wouldn't be a violent husband or harm her in any way- of that she was sure- but he knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. With a sinking feeling in her stomach, she realized that the latter was much worse. _He's slowly conquering me, _she thought, horrified. _And I'm powerless to stop it._


	6. Welcoming Feast

NOTES: To save the italics and stuff, you just have to click "Save As" under "File" (when you're writing) and then click on Web Page, or something similar to that. I've been working really hard to get this chapter written ASAP, so I apologize if I forgot to answer any questions, if I forgot just post another review w/ it and I'll address it in the next chapter.

And as to referring to the Iliad, I don't know what you mean by the English versions not being quite correct, but I don't speak Greek so that's a close as I'm going to get. If you can name something specific that's bothering you, I'll try to change it. I know the spelling is different, since I think Hector would be spelled Hektor and Andromache would be spelled Andromake or something like that, but since most of the readers have seen the movie, I'm going by that spelling. I'm just using the Iliad as the background info, where she came from and the few story plots it has about her (such as her family etc.)

**…**

The voyage was peaceful and as Hector had predicted, they arrived in Troy after twenty-one days of sailing. When Troy was spotted the sailors let out a shout and Andromache came running to see what all the fuss was about. Hector intercepted her and led her to the front of the boat, Maira following closely.

"There's the beach, turn your eyes a little upwards and you can see the city," he told her. Andromache followed his outstretched hand and spotted the walls, just a tiny line in the distance. Hector continued. "At the top you can see a small shape, that's the citadel."

Andromache could just barely make out the shape. "That's where your family lives?"

Hector nodded. "All the royal family. The women's quarters- which is where you will be staying until we're married- are towards the backside, they overlook the mountains."

"Will they be coming to meet us?"

"They will send horses to the beach and we will then mount onto a chariot for the passage through the city. They will most likely be waiting at the citadel."

But he was wrong. Priam had sent an entire army of servants to help unload and escort them through the city. The ship was unloaded, Andromache's belongings put onto pack-horses, and the procession set out for Troy.

Hector rode on the lead horse with Andromache mounted on a horse beside him. Behind her rode Maira, and the rest of the procession followed, the servants each leading a pack horse.

"Why do we not mount a chariot here?" asked Andromache.

"It would get stuck in the sand," Hector replied. "Right outside the gates there will be one waiting." He was right, and he quickly dismounted and went over to help Andromache, who slid down and went with him into the chariot. The gates opened and cheers erupted, making conversation impossible.

Petals were thrown down onto their heads, and Andromache was amazed at the sheer amount of people. Thebe was so small compared to this. Hector smiled and waved, happy to be home. Andromache suddenly felt shy and wished for a veil to hide her face in as she saw all the people peering to get a glimpse of her. As if sensing her discomfort, Hector leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

She made a gesture that she hadn't heard him, and he shouted it again. "Don't worry, it is not far to the citadel," he yelled, and Andromache was just able to make out the words. She gave him a smile, grateful for his support. Turning around, she saw Maira riding closely behind and smiled at her, grateful for a familiar face in this mayhem. But the ride was soon over and before long Andromache was getting off the chariot and entering into the citadel, ready to meet her in-laws for the first time. She felt sick again, and nervously smoothed down her hair, which had gotten tousled from the ride through the city.

"You look fine," Maira whispered from behind her. "I'm here to make sure of that." She winked at Andromache, but the conversation was cut short as they walked up the steps to the throne room and Priam came out to greet the party.

"Hector!" He smiled, embracing his son and kissing him. "The gods have granted you a safe return."

"The gods have granted me more than that, Father," replied Hector, stepping back to let Andromache pass. "I present my betrothed, Andromache, daughter of Eetion king of Thebe."

Andromache hesitantly walked up the steps and Priam smiled at her. "My dear, it is an honor to meet you. Welcome to Troy," he said, and he kissed her on both cheeks. She smiled back at him, then let him lead her into the throne room. "My wife, Queen Hecuba." He presented Andromache to a lady with royal bearing, a touch of gray in her dark brown hair the only betrayal of her age.

"My dear, it is a pleasure," Hecuba embraced Andromache warmly and turned to her son. "Hector, the gods be praised you have arrived safely."

"The gods be praised indeed, mother," Hector said, kissing her. "Will you show Andromache to the women's quarters? I'm sure she wishes to rest awhile."

Hecuba nodded, but Andromache stopped them. "Please, I must see to my things first."

"Don't worry, the servants will bring them into your quarters and your handmaidens can sort everything out there," Hecuba replied, taking Andromache by the hand and leading her through enormous passageways that Andromache knew she'd get lost in later. They finally reached a set of doors guarded by two guards on either side and passed through. "These are the women's quarters, Andromache," Hecuba informed her. "According to our customs, no man may enter this area. There are separate sleeping chambers, servant's quarters for the handmaidens, and a social room-" She led her into a large, open room with couches and looms placed in random places, "Here is where everyone gathers during the evenings, especially. The balcony is wonderful for getting a fresh breeze, and this room is usually the coolest because of the many windows. The sleeping chambers of the women are down this corridor, while the handmaidens' are down that one. We weren't sure how many women you brought with you, so we prepared a five of the rooms. If you need more just inform me and I shall see to it that they're ready by the time your women are ready to sleep."

"I only have one," Andromache replied.

"Just one?" Hecuba sounded surprised. "Well, do you need more? I can find you some girls if you'd like."

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Maira does everything for me, as long as there is someone to clean the apartments and prepare food."

"Oh, why yes, of course dear, we have servants to do that. But most of the women here have a few handmaidens, one for clothing, one for hair, and usually another for random purposes. But if you only have one … well, no matter. If you need more don't hesitate to ask."

Andromache was quickly becoming comfortable from this warm reception. "I will, thank you."

"Well, let me take you to your room. It used to be mine, you know. Years ago when I first came here- before I married Priam. It has always been used for the future queen, and no one else. Come."

Andromache was taken into a large, spacious room with rich furnishings and a balcony overlooking the garden below. In the distance she could see the hills Hector had been telling her about. "This is a beautiful room."

Hecuba looked around fondly. "Yes, I loved living in it. It's such a pity that the guest of this room has such a short time to enjoy it, in just a month you'll move to Hector's apartments."

Andromache felt uncomfortable again, but Hecuba quickly changed the subject. "Oh! It completely slipped my mind. Tonight there will be a feast, in honor of your arrival. You'll meet everyone there- my children and others who stay in the palace. I'll send a maid when it's time to leave, it will start in a few hours. Why don't you rest for a bit, I'll send your handmaiden in to unpack your things."

"Thank you," Andromache replied, flopping down on the bed. The blankets were soft and light, heavier blankets would not be needed in this climate. They were more of a covering than a source of warmth. She blissfully lay there, falling asleep until the sound of the door opening made her awake.

"Tired?" Maira asked, smiling.

"Mmm, not until I laid down to rest. Look at this room!" Andromache exclaimed.

Maira nodded, her eyes aglow. "All the rooms here are larger than the ones at home. Even my own room is larger, though it's made for two people. However, I was informed that all the other handmaidens have rooms, so I'll be alone unless someone else comes."

"Where are you staying?"

"Down the handmaiden's corridors, third door on the right."

Andromache nodded, "Good, I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you. Were you informed of the feast?"

Maira nodded, "I was. I don't need to start getting you ready for another hour, however. But I need to unpack your things and make sure that your gowns are in order. You'll need to change for the feast."

Andromache stood up to help her. "I know. Here, let me help you unpack. Not all of these are mine. Three of these chests contain my dowry, we just need to figure out which ones."

They checked each of the chests, finally coming upon the ones with the treasure and fine apparel in them. "Make sure nothing was taken by the sailors. My father sent three robes, five tripods, and a thousand gold coins."

Maira was busy counting. "Three robes, five tripods, and we'll assume that those are the thousand gold coins. I'm not about to attempt to count them."

Andromache tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Who should I give the dowry too? Technically it would belong to Prince Hector, since he's the one I'm marrying, but perhaps I should give it to King Priam since he is the ruler."

"Ask Queen Hecuba," Maira suggested, at a complete lost as to whom the dowry belonged to. "In the meantime…" she gestured to the other chests, and the two girls got to work taking out Andromache's many things. Maira put away most of the gowns, but left the fancier ones out on the bed. After they'd unpacked the rest of Andromache's things, they went over to look at the gowns on the bed.

"Which one?" Andromache asked uncertainly.

"I studied the women as we were coming in, I think this one would be good," Maira pointed to a rich blue gown inlaid with gold.

"This is the first time many will see me, I can't disgrace myself. Or Thebe," she added.

"You won't," Maira reassured her. "You know how to act, don't worry."

"What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because I don't adore their prince like everyone else."

Maira laughed. "After three weeks on a ship with him, you still don't like him?"

"Oh, I don't dislike him anymore," Andromache reassured her. "But I don't love him."

Maira shrugged, "Well, are you still adamantly opposed to marrying him?"

"I was never opposed to it, otherwise I never would have left Thebe. I just didn't relish it. And I still don't, but if I must marry it might as well be to him. He will make a good husband, like everyone says." Andromache bit her nail, thinking. "Things could be worse," she finished softly.

"Come, time to get you ready," Maira said. She quickly and skillfully helped Andromache in her gown, then sat her at her mirror, her brow furrowed as she decided what to do with her hair.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "Close your eyes, I don't want you to look until I'm done."

"If you make me look like a monster…." Andromache said warningly, but obediently closed her eyes. It seemed like a lifetime before Maira finally gave her permission to look.

Andromache looked in the mirror, and barely recognized herself. Maira had pinned most of her atop her head, but had let the strands fall down her back. She'd threaded gold strands through her hair, letting some of them join the hair cascading down.

"You look ever bit a prince's wife," Maira said proudly.

There was a knock on the door, and a hesitant voice called out, "Princess Andromache? Queen Hecuba sent me to fetch you, she's waiting to escort you to the feast."

"Coming," Andromache called out. She gave Maira a quick hug and hurried out. Maira watched her go, proud of the woman who knew what was expected of her and – no matter her feelings – would act accordingly.

Andromache was escorted through the halls until she spotted Hecuba waiting anxiously for her.

"My dear, you look lovely!" Hecuba exclaimed. "I lost track of the time, we're just a little bit late. She quickly walked them through the halls until they came to a door which was opened for them, letting out a hum of conversation. As they entered the noise died down, and Andromache was uncomfortably aware of the scrutiny bestowed upon her.

The rest of the royal family was already there, seated at various places in the hall. Hecuba brought Andromache up to the head table, where Priam and Hector were already seated. They both stood when the ladies entered, and Hecuba led Andromache to her spot next to Hector then seated herself between her husband and future daughter-in-law. On the other side of Priam were his officials, none of whom Andromache recognized.

The servants brought out the food and Hector pointed out the different dishes to her, recommending some and vetoing others. After she'd taken all she wanted, he pointed out the different guests to her.

"That young man there, the one flirting with the maiden next to him, that's my brother, Paris. He is fifteen, a few years younger than you." Hector shook his head as his brother wiped a bit of jam off the woman's cheek. Andromache could easily see the resemblance between them; it was easy to tell they were brothers. "I have other sisters, but they're too young to come to the feast. You'll meet them in the women's quarters, however they are a good many years younger than you."

"Who are the men talking to your father?" Andromache inquired.

"The one nearest to Father is the head priest, a stupid man who's very superstitious. The one after him is the commander of the armies- he's fought for Father in every war we've waged. After him is Father's friend and advisor. He's kind but shrewd, you won't like him."

"How do you know?" Andromache asked, amused.

"He was the one who first suggested a political alliance between Troy and Thebe," Hector replied, a gleam in his eye.

Andromache smiled and bowed her head, acknowledging the hit. "I'm surprised you like him, then."

"Why?" Hector raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"To force one's prince into a political marriage obviously shows a certain… lack of favor, I should think. I wonder you should be in the habit of liking those who clearly do not return the favor."

Hector looked at her appreciatively, but was prevented from answering by the interruption of Paris.

"Brother!" Paris exclaimed, coming around the table.

"Paris, good to see you again," Hector said, embracing him.

"Forgive me, I wasn't here earlier otherwise I would've welcomed you. I had errands to run."

"I'm sure," Hector said dryly, knowing very well where his brother had been. "Paris, it is my honor to present Princess Andromache to you. Andromache, this is my younger brother Paris."

"A pleasure to meet you, princess," Paris replied, a little shocked at how beautiful she looked. His gaze lingered on her face a little longer than normal and Hector nudged him.

"Who's the maiden you were talking with?"

"Oh, she's the newly-wedded bride of some official, I can't remember who," Paris said dismissively. "Well-favored, is she not?"

"They usually are," Hector hissed into his ear, propelling him away from Andromache. "Don't, Paris."

"Don't what?" Paris said innocently, but took the hint and left.

Priam stood up, waiting for the chatter to die down, then began his speech. "It is my honor and joy to present to you my soon-to-be daughter, Andromache. I could not have asked for a better wife for Hector and it is my joy to welcome her to Troy. I shall save most of my words for their wedding celebration, but let me say this. I have lived many years and seen many different types of courage. I have seen men die to protect their families, mothers face starvation so their children may live, and maidens choosing death rather than shame. I have also seen women leave their homes to come to a strange city, to marry a man they'd just barely met and I say to you, these women have no less courage than the greatest warriors on the battlefields. I drink to the health of Andromache and Hector, may they live long and happy lives!"

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the betrothed couple and as Priam sat down, the chatter slowly picked up again. Andromache turned to Hector, "I shall retire now."

He nodded, spoke a few words to a nearby servant, then stood up to escort her. "We have just been announced as a betrothed couple so it is proper for me to leave with you," he said, silencing Andromache's protests.

"You cannot enter the women's quarters," she said as they walked down the long hall in the direction of her chamber.

"Do you know, a man has once entered those chambers?" Hector said, knowing very well she wasn't aware of this.

"Who?!" Andromache exclaimed, surprised. "Your mother sounded so firm when she said it's against your laws."

"It is," Hector replied. "Paris was beaten with a stick when we caught him."

Andromache was stunned, "But all the women in there are his relatives!"

"You forget the maidservants," Hector said, laughing at the memory. "I believe it was a servant of some cousin of my mother, Paris was infatuated with her and wished to prove his 'undying love.' I believed his bruises quickly cured him of that."

"Proof then, that love does not last," Andromache said wisely.

"You don't believe it does?"

"Love has often been compared to a flame. Flames die eventually. Some last longer than others, but eventually they all burn out."

"Wrong. Passion has been compared to a flame. Love is not based on passion," Hector replied.

"Then what is love if not a flame, my lord."

"It is a choice," Hector replied firmly. "Passion does not always accompany love. Passion is not a choice, but love is. I choose to love my brother even though he dishonors himself by his actions. I choose to love my father and respect his wishes. And-" he paused, and turned to look her directly in her eyes. "- I choose to love you, because you will be my wife. Andromache, passion is that flame you refer to, and perhaps our marriage will not have it. But I swear by the gods I will love you, because you are my wife and that bond is sacred. I bid you goodnight," he finished abruptly, and left. Andromache suddenly realized they had reached the doors to the women's quarters without her even realizing it. She stood there slightly stunned for a few moments, reflecting on his words, then entered into the quarters and quickly went to her room.

Meanwhile Hector strode back to the feast room, hopeful of catching Paris and persuading him to remain in the palace tonight. He passed his mother, and stopped her for a moment.

"Hector, you escorted Andromache back to the quarters?" she asked him.

"I did, and I have a question."

"Then ask, my son," she said, a loving smile on her face.

"Mother-" he paused, not quite sure how to word his question. "Will you accompany me to the gardens?"

She agreed, patiently waiting for him to decide how to word his question. Hecuba decided to make it a little easier for him.

"How are you getting along with Andromache?" she asked gently.

"As well as can be expected," he replied, grateful for her starting the conversation. "King Eetion said something to me before I left. He said she would learn to love me."

Hecuba nodded, waiting for him to continue. He did.

"But she doesn't seem to be learning very well," he finished lamely.

She laughed. "It takes time, my son. You have only known her for a few short weeks. Give it time."

"Yes, but she still refers to me as 'my lord' never by my first name!" Hector exploded, letting his exasperation show. "I addressed her as Andromache since I first met her, hoping to make her more comfortable with me, but she still addresses me so formally!"

Hecuba smiled, "My love, don't be so frustrated. You are a man, you have different ways of thinking than she does. Keep treating her as you are, she'll warm up to you."

"I find it slightly annoying to think that I'm going to be married to a wife who calls me 'my lord' or 'Prince Hector'."

"Darling, I refused to call your father by his first name until six months after we were married," Hecuba said sweetly. "And I still call him 'my lord' when I'm upset with him. Grow accustomed to it, you'll most likely be hearing it for a long time." She kissed his cheek then left to go back to her room, leaving a speechless Hector in her wake.

_Six months, _Hector thought, despairing. He then grew determined. _She'll be calling me Hector by three months if I have to kill myself getting her to do it. _


	7. Troy At Night

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions, it's really great to have advice and stuff so I can improve my writing. If something's bothering you, just post it in a review and I'll try to fix it. Enjoy!

**…**

Andromache was heading towards her room when she abruptly changed her mind and headed towards the social room. She didn't feel like being alone tonight and she still hadn't met the other women in the quarters. She walked in, scanning the room quickly and spotting roughly a dozen women at various places. The gentle hum of their voices quickly stopped as they spotted her.

_I seem to be very good at stopping conversations, _Andromache thought wryly. She could feel a blush creeping into her cheeks and she tried to think of something to say.

"Stop staring at her!" a voice exclaimed from behind her. Andromache turned to find a girl about her height, smiling brightly. "Andromache, I am Briseis, King Priam's niece. Hector couldn't see me from where he was sitting, that's why I wasn't pointed out to you," she chatted happily. "Come, I'll introduce you to the other women."

She led Andromache around the room, pointing out the different women. "This is Cassandra, my cousin. She's one of Hector's sisters." Cassandra looked old enough to attend the feast, but Andromache couldn't remember spotting her.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I didn't go to the feast," Cassandra said, as if reading her mind. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Andromache." She was braiding a girl's hair, and smiled down at her. "This is my youngest sister, Laodice. She's just turned six, and over there is my other sister, Polyxena. Shortly she'll be celebrating her tenth birthday."

Andromache smiled at Laodice, who was staring at her with round eyes. "Are you going to marry Hector?" she asked.

"I am," replied Andromache, smiling.

"Are you in love with him?" Laodice prodded.

"Laodice, hush," Cassandra scolded. "And there, I'm done. It's time for you to be off to bed." She called over their nurse, who took the two young girls to their chambers. Cassandra pulled Andromache down onto the couch next to her, and Briseis took a seat opposite them.

"I had promised her she could stay up until after the feast, she'd been hoping to meet you," Cassandra chatted easily.

"Who are the other women over there?" Andromache asked.

"Cousins, of some sort. They're all gossips, so be careful what you say to them," Cassandra said softly. "Hopefully they'll be married off soon so we can be rid of them."

Briseis eyes twinkled conspiratorially. "The one on the right is well-favored, but the one behind her will have a hard time catching a husband. And I pity the men who marry them, they've got nothing else going for them besides their looks, and one of them doesn't even have that. But it would be far worse if they were to never marry and remain here with us." She shuddered.

Andromache had to laugh and snuggled down comfortably, kicking her sandals off and drawing her feet under her. "Well, perhaps you two should marry then. I must say, from a purely objective view, the both of you have better chances."

Both women shook their heads. "I am studying to become a priestess of Apollo," Briseis informed her. "And Cassandra does not wish to marry."

Andromache turned to her, her eyebrows raised. "Why? Surely your father could get you a good husband."

"It's not that," Cassandra replied. "For he certainly means to. I just have no wish to be married."

Andromache couldn't understand her reasons, but nodded anyways. "Well, then you'd best pray that they find husbands, then." She gestured to the girls who were giggling together. "But they seem a bit young for marriage; they look as if they've barely reached their teens."

"They barely have. I believe they both are just turned thirteen. But I am only fifteen," Briseis said. "Cassandra is the only one of us to be of marriageable age, she's eighteen like you."

Andromache was surprised, "I had thought you to be older, Briseis."

"She is older than her years," Cassandra said. "She is the same age as Paris yet there are years between them in some respects."

"I don't go chasing after members of the opposite sex, she means." Briseis laughed. "Did Hector tell you of the time he snuck in here?"

Andromache nodded, her eyes twinkling with laughter. "After some maidservant?"

Briseis nodded. "The woman has since married, and her maidservant left with her. But I doubt Paris has forgotten her. No doubt still has marks from the beating Hector gave him."

"Prince Hector beat him?" Andromache was surprised. "But he's his brother! I assumed your father would have chastised him."

Cassandra shook her head. "Father spoils Paris, he would never be able to lay a hand on him. But the maidservant had encouraged him. Mother took her to task for that. Thankfully she and her mistress are gone though, horrible women. Both of them were forever gossiping and they didn't behave properly at all."

"With Paris, women rarely behave properly," Briseis said dryly. "I love him dearly, but-"

"Briseis," Cassandra softly interrupted her. She nodded her head towards the other girls, who were leaving. She waited until they'd left to continue. "Dismiss the servants."

Briseis went over to where the maidservants were, and Cassandra turned to Andromache. "Do you like riding?"

Andromache was puzzled, but she nodded. "Very much. Your brother told me he'd take me sometime, but I still haven't decided if I want to go."

"Would you like to go with us?" Cassandra asked softly, casting a cautious glance towards the other women who were packing up their things.

"Yes, I would. But it's dark, and from what I've seen of your brother I can't see him agreeing to such a scheme."

Cassandra shook her head. "No, Briseis and I are in the habit of going alone."

Andromache eyes grew wide. "Without an escort?"

"We do it all the time," Briseis said softly, coming over.

Andromache was torn. "I would love to- I haven't been riding in ages- but I _can't_. If we were caught I would bring shame to your family, to my family, to your brother, and to myself! I'm not one of Troy's own princesses, therefore I would be judged harsher."

"We're never caught," Cassandra urged her. "We've been doing it for years. Besides, our people aren't at all critical. Everyone knows of Paris' many affairs, but no one blames him because he's a prince of Troy. You've been accepted by Father- that's all anyone cares about. They love you because you're going to marry Hector, and everyone adores Hector. The people have been wanting to see him married for years. _And _now he's not only getting married to a wonderful, beautiful woman, he's contracting an alliance at the same time. You cannot go wrong unless you prove unfaithful to him, and since you're going to be with the two of us- and we're known for our modesty- you'll be fine even if we are caught, which we won't be."

"Please come, Andromache. We'll show you the view from the hills; it's lovely at night. We've been there many times so we can't get lost, and the city as night is beautiful. You _must _see it." Briseis added her pleas.

Andromache could feel herself weakening. "Are you _sure _we won't get caught?"

"_Positive,_" Briseis answered. "We have a route where few ever travel, and if we are caught we can just say we're going to the temple of Artemis to pray for modesty and chastity. No one will think anything of it. She is the patron goddess of maidens, so it's not at all frowned upon for maidens to be traveling there without a man. As long as there are two of them together, it's socially accepted."

Andromache looked at her shrewdly. "How do you know all this?"

"I'm going to be a priestess, I have to know these things," she replied.

"Alright, I'll do it," Andromache answered, sighing. "What must I do?"

"Do you have a dark cloak?" Cassandra asked her. Andromache nodded, so she continued. "Go change into a dark dress, put your cloak on over it and take off all your jewelry."

"Traditionally maidens pray to Artemis very simply adorned, it represents the desire to not attract the attention of men," Briseis put in.

"Meet us back here shortly and we'll leave together, alright?"

Andromache nodded, and three of them took off to get ready. Andromache took the longest, since she'd been especially done up for the feast, but in fifteen minutes she was wearing a plain blue dress, darkly colored, and she was unadorned with jewelry. Her hair she left hanging down and as she put her cloak around her shoulders, she decided she looked very chaste indeed. Hurrying back she spotted the two girls waiting for her. Cassandra critically looked over her, then nodded.

"You look perfect," she said. "Come here." She led Andromache out to the balcony and pointed to a small building near the foot of the distant hills, outside the walls. "That's the temple of Artemis, so no one thinks anything of it if we take horses. In fact, it's considered suspicious if one _doesn't _take horses."

The three of them set off, Cassandra leading the way. They left the women's quarters, pausing to inform the guards that they were going to pray to Artemis if anyone asked. As Cassandra led them down a small, side hallway, Briseis whispered to Andromache.

"This is the hardest part, getting out of the citadel. If Priam or Hector sees us, they'll insist on someone accompanying us. Walk quickly."

Cassandra quickly and quietly led them through the palace until they came to a small garden in an isolated part. She led them through the paths until the three were stopped short by the sound of voices.

"Paris!" a voice exclaimed. The girls froze, recognizing the voice to be Hector's. Cassandra darted into the bushes, knowing the other two would follow. They did. Just in time too, for Hector strode past them, catching Paris in the act of slipping through the gate that led outside the citadel walls.

Paris cringed, then turned around to face his brother. "Yes?"

"What a lucky chance I've found you, I was looking for someone to help me sort through some manuscripts Father gave me. They're battle plans, and there are so many I was hoping find someone to help." Hector coyly ignored the fact that his brother was in the act of slipping out and pretended nothing was wrong. He firmly propelled Paris inside, who couldn't protest without risking trouble.

"Brilliant," Briseis whispered from inside the bushes.

"Shh," Cassandra hissed, "They're still within hearing distance." But neither of the brothers heard, and a few moments later she cautiously crept onto the path, making sure no one was coming. She motioned to the other girls and they quickly followed, slipping through the same gate Paris had been going through and quickly darting towards the stables.

The stable workers had all left quite some time ago so there was no one to bother them. Cassandra quickly led out three horses and Briseis bridled them while Andromache slipped blankets over their backs. The three girls quickly boosted themselves up, and Cassandra turned to Andromache.

"Pull your hood over your head," she commanded. "Remember, you're a chaste girl wishing to go pray."

Andromache and the three set off, meeting no one in the streets. When the reached the gate the guards stopped them.

"We are three maidens going to pray to the goddess Artemis," Cassandra said.

The guard glanced at the three hooded maidens, then nodded. "Artemis will bless you for your chastity," he recited, then gave the order for the gate to be opened. They quickly rode through and Cassandra set off at a brisk trot towards the temple. Roughly a mile later, the path they were on forked and Cassandra took the right one. They passed through a grove of trees, where Cassandra and Briseis slipped off their hoods. Andromache did the same, enjoying the cool breeze on her forehead. The three were riding side by side now, knowing they wouldn't meet anyone on the road. They came through the grove of trees, and the path branched left, but Cassandra didn't follow it.

"This plane is flat, here's where we can gallop. Just stay behind me, because I know when to pull up," Cassandra commanded Andromache, then spurred her horse. She shot off, Andromache and Briseis close on her heels.

The three of them flew across the plane, their cloaks whipping out behind them. The wind stung her eyes, and Andromache closed them, feeling like she was flying. She opened them and smiled, Cassandra had pulled ahead. She kicked her horse faster and he responded, flying across the plane at breakneck speed. All to soon Cassandra pulled up, and Andromache followed suit to avoid crashing into her. All of them were breathless, and Briseis turned to Andromache, her eyes sparkling.

"Wasn't that amazing?" she asked. "We get to do it again, on the way back."

"I haven't gone that fast since I was a little girl," Andromache said, breathing hard. "In Thebe women can't ride that fast, it isn't proper, but when I was little Arimedes used to set me in front of him and take me that fast."

"It's the same here in Troy," Briseis answered. "When you go with Hector he won't allow you to go that fast."

"_If _I go," Andromache replied.

Cassandra led them up steep hills, through streams, and over gullies. Roughly an hour later, judging from the stars, they reached the top of the hill. Cassandra led them right up to the drop, and the three of them pulled up their horses.

"It's beautiful," Andromache breathed. The full moon lit the sea in the distance, casting a silver light on it. And there was Troy, glowing from all the lights. Each of the guard towers had a fire lit, and random houses still had candles burning in the windows. The citadel was aglow in light, for there the torches were always burning.

"This is my favorite spot in the world," Briseis told her. "No other place offers this view."

Andromache found herself agreeing with her. Thebe had no place that offered such a lovely view.

"You see, Troy isn't such a bad place to have to live," Briseis said softly. Seeing Andromache's surprised look, she smiled. "Misery was written all over your face when you arrived."

Andromache nodded, acknowledging the truth in that statement. "I'm slowly warming to the idea of living here," she admitted. "Out of all the places to have to live, Troy is definitely one of the better ones."

"And your betrothed?" Briseis prodded.

"What about him?"

"Out of all the men to have to marry, is he too one of the better ones?"

Andromache paused, thinking. Finally, she slowly nodded. "Yes, out of all the men to marry, he is one of the better ones."

"You didn't always feel like that," Cassandra said, casting a shrew glance at her soon-to-be sister.

"He grows on you, I suppose," Andromache continued softly. "I was so scared, at first."

"That you would lose your individuality," Cassandra continued for her. Andromache looked at her, surprised. "That is also my fear. But I know my brother, you're safe with him."

"Perhaps you could find a man like him," Andromache suggested.

Cassandra laughed, but shook her head. "There is no man like him in the entire world," she said. "But even an identical copy of him would not work for me. Andromache, you are blessed, not only because you're marrying my brother but also because you'll be happy living with him. I never would be able to be happy belonging to someone. There is no man in the world that could own me. But enough talk, we must be heading back now." She turned her horse and Briseis followed, but Andromache lingered for a moment, taking in the view.

_Yes, _she thought, _out of all the places in the world, Troy is not a bad place to live._

"Come, Andromache," Cassandra called out.

Andromache paused, casting one last glance over the city. _And Hector is not a bad man to marry._


	8. Learning to Love

Hope you all enjoy this one, it's been my favorite one to write so far. The next one won't be up for a couple of days, because I've got a lot of things going on. So hopefully this'll hold you all off until then.

**…**

Andromache was awoken the next morning by a knocking on her door. Groaning, she called out, "What is it?"

"Prince Hector sent me," a voice answered back. "He said he would like to take you riding today, and requested that you be ready to leave in a half hour."

"What time is it?" Andromache called out.

"It is well into the ninth hour, my lady."

Sighing, she replied, "Tell him I'll be ready. And send my handmaiden in," she added.

She lay in bed until Maira came in a few minutes later. "What is it?"

"I'm to go out riding with Hector, I need to be ready in a half hour."

Maira clucked her tongue and went to get a robe. Andromache stiffly got out of bed, sore from last night's outing. "I forgot I hadn't ridden a horse in ages."

"Hadn't? Where were you last night? I asked the guards but they said you'd gone out praying to Artemis and said that you weren't expected for a few hours, so I went to bed."

"I was out with Briseis and Cassandra," Andromache replied. "We rode up into the hills."

Maira's eyes got wide. "Alone? At night?!"

"They convinced me," Andromache replied. "I'll tell you everything later, right now I need to hurry and get ready."

"What time did you get to bed?"

"In the early hours of the morning, the feast lasted quite some time and we went afterwards."

Maira quickly and skillfully prepared Andromache just within a half hour. She kissed her friend then ran through the halls and found Hector waiting at the entrance to the quarters.

"Andromache, you look lovely," Hector praised her, and led her towards the stables.

"I was still abed when you sent for me, I didn't think I'd be ready in time."

"Are you well? You look a bit stiff," Hector said, noticing the change in her gait.

Andromache searched for an excuse, "I am not used to the size of this palace, back in Thebe everything was much smaller."

Hector thought it a bit odd, but said nothing. A moment later they'd reached the stables, and he led her to where his horses were kept. "I remember you said you hadn't ridden in awhile, so I think I'll let you ride this mare. She's an easy horse, not difficult at all."

Andromache had spied the horse she'd ridden the night before. "Is that your horse also?"

Hector looked to where she was pointing. "Yes, but he's a bit spirited. I don't want you riding him your first time out, he's a bit of a speed demon."

"Oh, but I like him. He's got gentle eyes," Andromache said, making something up. "Besides, you'll be right there next to me the whole time, and I'm sure you're perfectly able to handle your own horse." She had him trapped, and he realized it. Unless he was going to deny he knew how to handle his own horses, he had to let her ride him.

"Alright, but I want a lead line on him- and no arguments," he said sternly as Andromache opened her mouth.

He gave orders for the horses to be saddled and led Andromache out into the stable yard to wait. Soon after, a servant led the two horses out and Andromache was able to get a better look at her mount. He was a dark bay, with big brown eyes that looked every which way. Powerfully built, his muscles rippled under his shining coat, making him glow with beauty. He was built to be able to withstand long distances at a fast speed, which is what Andromach loved. She turned to look at Hector's horse, a white stallion with equally powerful legs. He had a scar across his left flank and Andromache had a thought.

"Are these horses trained for war?"

Hector nodded. "The horse I'm riding I've ridden in many battles, that's where he got his scar. Now he's retired from war, but I still use him for pleasure rides. He's a good mount, sturdy and calm. Your horse is still to green for war, but he's in training. He's still a bit flighty and nervous, which is why I haven't ridden him out into battle yet."

"What are their names?"

"Your mount I bred and raised here in my own stable; the day he was born we had a solar eclipse so I named him after that. Mine I named after a fear he's had ever since he was a foal, which I still haven't managed to get ride of."

"What is it?" Andromache asked, intrigued.

"Rabbits," Hector answered back sheepishly.

"His name is Rabbit?" Andromache asked, barely holding in laughter.

"He's dodged spears and stood still with swords clashing around him, but he will turn tail and flee at the sight of a rabbit," Hector admitted, patting the horse's neck.

Andromache broke into laughter, gasping out, "I don't think that's a great way to impress others. 'The Great Warrior Hector riding Rabbit'."

Hector smiled, enjoying her laugh. It was the first time she had laughed in front of him. "Well, I'll ride Eclipse when he's ready, so that sounds a bit more fearsome," he amended. "Here, let me help you up."

He easily lifted Andromache up and placed a saddle bag on his own horse before mounting.

"What's in the bag?" Andromache asked curiously.

"Lunch," said Hector with a smile. "It takes a few hours to get where I'm taking you, but it's worth the ride."

They set off at a brisk walk, Hector holding the lead to Andromache's horse. Andromache was inwardly laughing as she recognized the path they were taking and couldn't wait to tell Cassandra and Briseis. As time passed Andromache grew slightly bored with the slow pace, so she suggested they hurry a bit. Hector obliged her by urging his horse into a trot, and Eclipse followed, still being led. They reached the fork in the road and sure enough, Hector took the right road. They passed the same grove of trees and as soon as they cleared it, Hector led them off the path.

"This plain looks flat, why don't we go a bit faster," Andromache suggested, inwardly bubbling with mirth.

"Just a bit," Hector agreed, and kicked his horse into a slow canter. Andromache waited until he wasn't looking, then kicked Eclipse into a gallop. Hector frowned- thinking the horse had run away on her- and pulled on the lead, bringing him back down to a canter. Andromache kicked him again and Hector again pulled on the lead, this time frowning at Andromache. She gave him a look and he shook his head.

_Fine, _Andromache thought. _Have it your way. _She quickly and skillfully reached down to the horse's mouth and unclipped the lead, then kicked him back into a gallop and shot ahead. She flew across the plain, Eclipse picking up speed, and heard Hector coming up fast next to her. She tensed, ready to push him away if he tried to fasten the lead again, but he only gave her a challenging look before pulling ahead.

It was a race. Andromache responded courageously, urging Eclipse faster. The two of them flew across the plain, Andromache's hair whipping back behind her. They were neck and neck now, with only a few hundred meters to go. But Hector was pulling ahead, and abruptly pulled up with Andromache following suit. They'd reached the end of the plain.

Andromache's cheeks were red from the wind and she was breathing fast, but a bright smile adorned her face.

"I win," Hector said softly, a teasing look in his eyes.

"You win," Andromache agreed. "But someday I shall beat you."

"Not likely, Andromache." Hector started leading her up the hills. "Do you know what they call me?"

"Of course, Tamer of Horses. But I repeat, I shall beat you."

The two rode in silence now, enjoying the scenery. Around an hour later, the reached the same spot Cassandra had led Andromache the previous night.

Hector dismounted a few yards away from the edge, then went over and lifted Andromache down. He led her to the edge of the hill, right up to the drop-off, and pointed out the view.

"This hill offers the best view of all. Nowhere else will you see such a sight."

Andromache smiled, taking it in. It was nothing compared to what it looked like bathed in moonlight, but the view was still stunning. The water shown clear blue and the city stood out against the hills, peaceful and reassuring.

"It is beautiful, Hector," she said smiling.

Hector stood there, stunned. _There, Mother, we're not married and she's already called me Hector,_ he thought, ecstatic. Unaware of the effect she'd just produced in him, Andromache went over to set up the blanket and their lunch. Hector helped her, and the two sat down together.

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name, you know."

Andromache looked up. "Do you remember what I said to you when we first met, at the banquet?"

"I remember everything you've ever said to me. You told me you were not in the habit of addressing unfamiliar men by their first name."

"Well, then there's no reason for me not to call you Hector, is there?"

"Apparently not," Hector replied quietly. Andromache handed him a plate with a large helping of the food he'd brought, and he took it. The two ate in silence, then Andromache turned to him.

"I met your sisters," she informed him.

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Which ones?"

"Cassandra, Polyxena, and Laodice. I also met your cousin, Briseis."

Hector nodded. "I thought you two would get along."

Andromache cocked her head to one side. "Why? We're nothing alike."

"On the contrary, you two are very much alike," Hector disagreed. "I- being an impartial observer- know this for a fact."

"Well then, how are we alike?"

"Oh, I can't tell you, that would reveal how much of you I really know."

"Is it much?" Andromache asked him cheekily.

"You'd be surprised," Hector retorted.

"Fine, then tell me something about myself that you've observed. And it can't be something I've told you."

"You are naturally distrustful of men."

"I am not!" Andromache objected. "Just some."

"Wrong. You are naturally distrustful of men unless given a reason to trust them, whereas you are naturally trustful of women unless given a reason _not_ to trust them."

"Well, if I am can you blame me?" Andromache amended. "Without men there would be no slaughter or rape or destruction. There would be no war or fighting."

"Considering without men the human race would cease to exist, you are most certainly correct," Hector said seriously, then ducked as Andromache took a swat at him.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't think we're all that bad," Hector protested. "Not every man is like that."

"That's because you're not a woman. Even kind men still hold power over women. For instance, once we are married you will own me. I am yours, you are allowed to do to me what you will. If I cease to please you, you may cast me away or have me killed. However, if you do not please me I have no options and my feelings on the matter have no bearing. You do not have to take attendants with you if you go out at night, for you are in no danger of being raped. During war, it is the men who are mercifully killed, while the women are taken as captives, made to watch the death of their husbands and children and then serve the people who murdered them. I told you once what I fear."

"You fear slavery, I remember."

"Well then, can you blame me for being distrustful? At any moment my life can cease to become my own; it can be taken by another stronger than myself."

Hector reflected on her words, then nodded. "If I were you I would most likely feel the same way. Tell me, do you fear me, Andromache?"

She was startled by the question, and took a moment to think. "Yes," she finally admitted. "Or rather, I fear what you may do to me. Perhaps it is the same, I don't know."

"But I have given you no reason to fear me."

"You are a man," Andromache said simply. "It is enough. And unlike most men, who hold a distant threat, you are a very real threat. In just two short weeks I will be yours, so therefore your threat is greater."

There was silence between them as they thought, then Hector continued. "Before you never would have admitted this."

"Well, you've given me reason to grant you trust and no reason for me to withhold it."

The silence resumed, finally broken by Andromache. "We should start back," she said, pointing to the sun which indicated that they'd passed midday. Hector nodded and they quickly packed up and loaded everything onto the horses. Hector once again lightly lifted Andromache up, but paused in midair, suddenly realizing her point. She smiled down at him, knowing that he understood. He did have power over her, whether he realized it or not. Simply by being a man he was physically stronger, which made him a threat. He smiled sadly back and set her on the horse, the mounted his own. He was about to start when Andromache called his name softly.

"Hector." He didn't turn around but she continued regardless. "I shall learn to love you though," she said quietly.

He smiled, still facing away, and just as softly replied, "I know." The journey back was spent in silence, but it was a peaceful, friendly silence and the two of them parted on good terms, each one enjoying the time they'd spent together.

Slowly but surely, they were learning to love.


	9. An Unusual Wedding Present

Q&A: Someone asked if I'll be writing through the Trojan War. Yes, though that will be in a separate sequel. This fic will take place during the first ten years of their marriage, and then I'll end it and start the sequel, which will take place during the Trojan War. However, since the DVD doesn't come out until sometime in October, and I want to make sure I have all the lines correct, the sequel (which has yet to be named) probably won't start until I have my hands on the DVD (and watch it about a hundred times J )

And someone asked how I manage to update every day, well I set aside time for writing. Now that I'm out of school I have a lot more time for writing and as for writer's block, let's see. I had a bad case of writer's block for the last chapter (Ch. 8) where I started writing and I was like "This seriously stinks." So deleted it and started afresh. And that's my best chapter so far. I think best at night, so if I have a really bad case then I'll go to bed and usually that's when the ideas start to flow. It's very peaceful at night, whereas during the day it's like my brain can get stuck. Anyways, so yah that's pretty much what I do. And if I'm REALLY having a bad time and those things don't help, I'll go back and read the reviews. Since people comment on what they like and what they didn't, that usually starts the ideas flowing as to how I could write in a popular scene.

Again, thank you all for your reviews and support, I'm having a great time writing this fic. And as you see in the paragraph above, those reviews can REALLY help when I've hit a dead end. You guys are great readers!

**…**

Time had flown by and before she knew it, Andromache was standing on a stool having her wedding gown hemmed by Maira, with Hecuba and Briseis looking on critically. The main bodice had already been sewn together; just a few final touches were needed. In a short seven days Andromache would don the dress for the final time, her wedding day.

"Perhaps a few more beads in the veil," Briseis suggested.

"As long as I don't have to wear it while they're being sewn on," Andromache said crossly. She shifted her weight then quickly froze as Maira pointedly jabbed her with a pin.

"I'm almost done," Maira said, her mouth full of pins.

Hecuba nodded, "You're right, Briseis, just a tad bit more around the edges. It looks a bit plain."

A maidservant standing nearby made a note and Hecuba continued.

"Should the train be a bit longer?" She walked around Andromache and Briseis followed.

"No, I like it the way it is," Briseis said.

"I think it's perfect," Andromache interjected, hoping she wouldn't have to stand for another hemming.

"Alright then, we'll leave it as it is," Hecuba replied.

"Done!" Maira announced, standing up. She helped Andromache out of the gown who then quickly threw on a light dress, enjoying the freedom of being able to move again.

"Are we done?" Andromache asked.

Hecuba nodded, giving instructions to the maidservant. Andromache and Briseis slipped out together, walking leisurely through the quarters.

"What should I buy Hector for a wedding present?" Andromache asked her.

"Hmm, it would help if we knew what he was getting you. Because if his gift is simple, you don't want to embarrass him by getting something extravagant, but on the other hand, if his gift is extravagant you don't want to seem cheap."

"That's my problem," Andromache said miserably. "And I don't know what he would like."

"He likes horses," Briseis answered.

"I know, but he has everything he needs. And he doesn't need another horse, besides, I think he'd prefer to pick out his own."

"I'll take you to the market place, we can look for something there," Briseis suggested. "Maybe you'll see something that will take your fancy."

"Do we need a guard?" Andromache asked her.

"No, it's daylight and we'll be together. Just don't tell anyone," Briseis said mischievously.

The two of them set out, meeting no one on their way through the citadel and soon they were traveling the streets of Troy, Briseis leading the way.

"You're in luck, today the merchant sailors came in to sell their goods," Briseis informed her. "I heard some of the servant girls talking about it. You'll have more choices than you normally would."

"It would help if I knew what he was getting me," Andromache sighed.

"Why don't I try to find out?" Briseis suggested. "I'd be very subtle."

"You can try," Andromache said doubtfully. "I don't think Hector will fall for it, though."

"Here we are," Briseis announced, leading them into a square swarming with people. Andromache's eyes grew wide, there were merchants from all parts of the world here. Women haggled over prices while sellers either shook their heads or nodded. Children darted through the crowd, some of them grabbing at money purses as they fled. Slaves carried great baskets filled with their masters' purchases and men gathered in small groups, talking while their wives bought tomorrow's dinner. Briseis grabbed Andromache's hand to prevent her from being lost in the crowd and the two girls slowly made their way around the different stands.

"Pearls from Asia!" one merchant called out. "Such lovely pearls belong on a lovely neck, no?" He said, winking at Andromache. She smiled but shook her head.

"Perfume from the Orient!" another cried. "Guaranteed to dazzle your husbands," he suggested, giving the girls sly looks. They shook their heads, continuing on their way.

Delicate fabrics, made from the finest weavers. _Hector has clothes,_ Andromache thought, passing the stand. Chickens for dinner. _The look on his face would be priceless, but no. _Hourglasses, medallions, goats. _No, no, and no._ Servants for sale, strong men to carry heavy burdens and women clothed in fine fabrics, looking suggestively at the passing men. _Most definitely no._

An hour later they still hadn't made any progress and Andromache was forced to admit their search had been in vain.

"I didn't see anything good, did you?" Briseis asked glumly.

Andromache shook her head. "And our wedding is in seven days!"

"Perhaps you could make him something," Briseis suggested.

"I can weave well, but not in seven days. Besides, it has to be special! We need to find out what he's getting me."

"I'll talk to him," Briseis promised. "And I'll be so subtle he won't suspect a thing."

**…**

"Hector!" Briseis cried, spotting him after dinner, heading towards the gardens.

"Briseis," he replied warmly, pausing so she could catch up with him. "I was just about to go for a stroll, care to join me?"

"I would love to."

They walked in silence as Briseis tried to think of what to say. _Subtlety is the key._

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"Looking forward to what?" Hector asked, confused.

"Your wedding!" she exclaimed. "In just seven- soon to be six- short days, you'll be a husband."

"Oh, yes of course," Hector shrugged. "I admit, I would be more comfortable if Andromache and I had had more to time get to know each other, but we are familiar enough so there will be no awkwardness."

"Well, you still have a week to get to know her," Briseis suggested.

"True," Hector replied. "But I haven't seen much of her lately, she's been busy with the wedding preparations."

Briseis scrambled for something to head the conversation in the right direction. "Are you all set for the wedding?"

Hector gave her a strange look, "I suppose so. There isn't much for me to do, besides don a nice outfit and show up. I'm not the one that has to design and make a gown."

"But are you _ready_," Briseis pressed, staring directly into his eyes.

Hector stared back, a total bewildered look on his face. "Ready for _what_?"

"You know." Briseis lowered her voice and gave him a look. "Once the wedding celebrations end and the two of you are alone, there's something the bride and groom always do."

Hector stared at her, shocked. "Briseis!"

"What?" Briseis asked, slightly taken aback at his reaction. Then it registered. "No! Not that!" she almost screeched hysterically. "The wedding gifts!"

"Oh!" Hector gasped out, a relieved look on his face.

"By the gods, Hector, I wasn't- I mean, I didn't- that's disgusting!" she she gasped out, a horrified look on her face. Hector couldn't reply, he was too busy laughing. She hit him.

"Stop!" she cried, her face bright red with a virgin's innocence. "You're terrible and cruel to be laughing at me right now. You _know _the bride and groom always exchange gifts after the celebration!"

Hector shook his head, still gasping for air. "I'm sorry," he finally managed, barely able to still his mirth. "And yes, I am prepared," he finally answered.

_Forget subtlety, _Briseis thought bitterly. "What did you get her?" she asked bluntly.

Hector shook his head, a smile still on his face. "As if I'd tell you."

"But I _need_ to know!" Briseis wailed.

"Why?" he asked, a teasing smile on his face.

"Because-" she tried to think of a reason. _I can't inform him his betrothed hasn't bought him a present yet. _"I need to make sure Andromache didn't get you the same thing."

Hector gave her an odd look, but replied, "If she did it is no matter."

Briseis thought quickly, trying to figure out what it could be. _Perfume? No, men don't wear perfume. Nor jewelry. Perhaps clothing. No, Hector wouldn't know what she likes. _"But she is very upset thinking that she might've gotten you the same gift."

"Well, tell her I don't mind," Hector replied.

"But she does!"

"Well, everyone goes through life disliking things. Right now it's her turn to be displeased," Hector shrugged. It made no difference to him whether she'd gotten him the same gift.

"You're impossible," Briseis snapped, then stormed off. Not only had her mission been a complete failure, she'd made herself look like a complete idiot at the same time. "Don't speak to me," she snapped as she reached the women's quarters and stormed through the social room. "I'm going to bed." Andromache and Cassandra stared at her retreating figure, bewildered. Then Andromache spoke.

"Ah, she didn't figure out what Hector's getting me," she said. "I told her he wouldn't fall for any tricks."

Cassandra shrugged, then went back to her sewing. "Well, when Briseis takes an idea into her head, she's very upset if she doesn't meet her goal."

"Still doesn't solve the problem of what to get him, though," Andromache mused. "What would you get him? He's your brother, you know him well."

Cassandra set down her needle, a thoughtful look on her face. "It has to be something special, a wedding gift is only given once." She pondered thoughtfully, then shook her head. "I don't know."

Andromache sighed, giving into despair. "It's hopeless," she said, groaning. "I think I shall yell at him for being so difficult."

**…**

Five days later, she still hadn't figured anything. Briseis had been quickly coaxed out of her bad mood- which no one knew the real reason for- and had once again offered her services to Andromache.

"We'll go down to the market again and pick anything we think he'll like," she said determined.

So they set off again, this time with Cassandra accompanying them as well. Dusk was falling, so the girls walked quickly, hoping to catch the merchants before they put away their items. Briseis led them down a side street, hoping to get there quicker, when they heard of a shout of "Have a care!" and turned just in time to see a horse charging for them at breakneck speed. The three girls threw themselves out of the way, just in time as the horse charged past them and around the next corner.

A man came shouting after it and Briseis had to force herself not to cringe. The man was dirty and smelled of wine, and his teeth were rotting. His eyes held a cruel look in them and in his hand he held a whip. Briseis pitied the poor horse; in the few seconds she'd seen him she'd noticed scars on his flanks and he'd run with a limp.

"Cursed beast," he muttered, stopping to look at the girls. "Didn't hurt you, did she?"

Briseis shook her head, not liking the leering look he was casting towards them. She wished she'd brought a veil, but it was too late now.

"I'll give you ten silver coins for her," Andromache spoke out.

The man cast a shocked glance towards her, then paused, greedily rubbing his hands. "I'll take it," he said. "This is a done deal, you take her as she is, you understand?"

Andromache gave him a cold glare and nodded. "I am aware of the condition that horse is in, do not think you're about to rob me."

She gave the coins to the man and strode off in the direction of the horse. Briseis and Cassandra stood there stunned for a moment, then ran off.

"Andromache!" Briseis hissed when she caught up to her, "Did you see what that horse looked like?"

Andromache nodded, not slowing her pace.

"What could you possibly want with her?" Briseis asked, flabbergasted.

"She's my wedding present to Hector," Andromache replied calmly.

Briseis tripped over her own feet from the shock, but quickly regained her balance and hurried after Andromache. "Wait!" she gasped out, pulling Andromache to a stop. "You're not serious."

"Yes, she is," Cassandra put in suddenly. "And it's brilliant."

Briseis stared at both of them as if they'd lost their minds. "She's ugly, there are scars all over her, she's limping, and she's half starved. Don't mistake me, I feel bad for the poor thing, but to give her as a wedding present?! It's insane!"

"No it's not, it's perfect," Andromache replied. "You've seen Hector with horses, he's happier with them than anywhere else in the world. He has horses, many of them, but he doesn't have a project. Healing her is something he'd enjoy more than anything in the world."

"She's right," Cassandra added her voice. "For Hector, it's perfect."

Briseis still thought it was slightly insane, but she could see their point. Hector's skill with horses was undisputed, he hadn't met a horse yet that he couldn't tame.

"How will we catch her without Hector's help?" Briseis asked doubtfully.

"Cassandra, you go back to the stables and have a trusted servant prepare a stall in an isolated area. _Very _isolated area. Briseis, here are some coins, run to the marketplace and buy as many apples and carrots as you can. I'll try to find the horse and corner it. Then we'll coax it into the stables," Andromache said, proud of herself for her master plan.

"That'll take all the carrots in the marketplace," Briseis grumbled, but dutifully grabbed the rest of Andromache's coins and ran off. Cassandra paused to hand her cloak to Andromache, she'd been the only one who'd thought to bring one.

"You're alone in the city, and darkness is falling. Veil yourself and don't take any risks. A horse isn't worth it, even if it is a wedding present," Cassandra warned her. Andromache nodded and Cassandra took off, hurrying back towards the royal stables.

Andromache set off in the direction the horse had gone, following the mess it had left behind. Overturned tables and spilled barrels littered the street and Andromache hurried past, hoping to catch the filly before she went too far. Eventually she came to a place where the street branched, and no signs were visible. Asking for help, a kind lady told her she'd seen a mare sprint off on the left street, towards the hills. Andromache took off running, knowing that as soon as darkness fell completely it would be near impossible to find the horse. She checked the sun- it was halfway hidden behind the hills. She had maybe fifteen minutes of light left.

_May the gods help me, _she prayed, jogging slowly. She was straining her ears, hoping to catch a whinny so as to get a hint as to where the filly had gone. Only the sounds of people getting ready for dark met her ears and she sighed with frustration. Inquiry produced no results, no one had seen a filly run past, so Andromache turned around and retraced her steps. Suddenly, she noticed a small side street she hadn't seen before. Crossing her fingers, she crept cautiously down it. It turned suddenly and she followed, coming up short when she came face-to-face with the horse. Her ears were laid back, the white of her eyes was showing, and Andromache froze. The alley was small, if the horse decided to charge Andromache had no place to go.

"Shhh," she said softly, holding her hands out in front of her, palms up, and backing away slowly. She came back out onto the main street, hoping Briseis would be able to find her.

A lifetime later- though in reality it was only a half hour- Briseis appeared, her face red, her hair mussed, and a huge basket of apples and carrots in her arms. "Did you find her?" she asked breathlessly.

Andromache nodded, grabbed a handful of apples, and led Briseis down the alleyway. "Hand me the basket," she commanded softly. "And slowly walk back to the palace. Order the people to clear the streets, if they question tell them a wild horse is coming through and you're not responsible for the injuries it will inflict upon them." Briseis obeyed and scampered off, and Andromache started humming a song, to let the horse know she was approaching.

She turned the corner, keeping her eyes down, and set an apple on the ground about ten yards away from the horse. She backed up a few feet and repeated this action until she'd made a path all the way around the corner. Pausing, she listened. She heard the horse hesitantly stepping forward, then heard a crunch as it ate the apple. She breathed a prayer of thanks to the gods and continued her actions. Slowly but surely, she left the alleyway and turned in the direction of the citadel, dropping apples and carrots every few feet. She was hoping that Briseis had convinced everyone to leave the streets, any loud noise and the horse would bolt again.

The journey was slow but steady. The filly always stayed at least thirty feet from Andromache, who never even glanced back to see if she was following. She just listened, always being satisfied that the horse was following her.

Roughly halfway back to the citadel, Briseis returned. Andromache put a finger to her lips in warning, and Briseis nodded.

"We must try to hurry, we are two maidens out during dark with no protection," she whispered. She took the basket from Andromache to give her a break and the two were able to pick up the pace. "Cassandra has the stall all prepared," Briseis said softly. "It's in a separate building, one that's not used for anything else so the filly will be alone and undisturbed. I don't think it will be a problem getting her into it. Once she's in she may wander at will, but she'll eventually go into the stall, it's the only one with food and bedding."

Andromache smiled at Cassandra's attention to details. The two worked in silence and within an hour they'd reached the stables. The carrots had all been used up and there were only a few more apples. The stable workers were nowhere in sight, Cassandra must have ordered them to leave. Andromache placed the apples leading right into the small barn and Briseis poured a bucket of oats from the apple trail into the stall. The two girls quickly fled and hid behind a nearby building, crossing their fingers. The filly wandered in, still following the trail and Andromache heard Briseis gasp behind her.

The horse had walked under the light of a torch and they were finally able to get a good look at her. Her body was muddy and rough, with scars over her sides. Her bones contrasted sharply with her coat, and she was favoring her right foreleg. Her tail was so tangled with knots and burs that Andromache knew it would have to be cut, and her mane didn't look much better. A gash on her left flank had just barely stopped bleeding, and Andromache hoped it wouldn't get infected. By the condition of her body one would think that she was an old horse, but her size told another story. _She can be no more than a few years old, _Andromache thought, horrified at the treatment she'd gotten.

The filly followed the trail, stopping at the entrance to the barn and cautiously looking around. Andromache barely breathed, praying with all her might. After what seemed like a lifetime, the filly walked in, munching on the oats and following them right into her stall, where she gave a small sigh and wearily lay down, closing her eyes and going to sleep almost immediately. Only then did the girls come out of their hiding spot, shutting the gate of the small pen that encircled the barn. From the opposite end Cassandra came, leading one of the stable workers.

He bowed to the ladies, then nervously spoke. "Lady Cassandra has told me your idea. I must say, it is a good one, my lady," he said, addressing Andromache. "There isn't a better horseman than our Prince Hector. Anyways, about the filly, I saw what she looks like, and there isn't any way I'll be able to get close to her. But that barn isn't used by anyone anymore; it's a bit rundown but still perfectly dry and warm. What I can do is go in to the opposite end tomorrow and make up a new stall for her. Then when hers gets dirty she can just go into the other one. When she does that I'll go in, clean the first stall, and get it ready for when the second one gets dirty. The pen around the barn will allow her to roam in the sun if she so wishes and no one will bother her. No one comes around this area any more, all the horses are stabled down a ways. When you show her to Prince Hector, he'll be able to fix her up, don't you worry about that."

"Thank you," Andromache said warmly, knowing she could trust him not to reveal their secret. "I'll pay your for her food, of course."

He shook his head. "She's a royal filly staying in the royal stables, I can just use the feed that's ordered for the rest of the horses. There's plenty of it and due to the sheer amount of horses we have here, no one will notice a thing."

"Alright then," Andromache said. "Two nights from now, have the torches lit so I can show her to Hector."

He nodded and left, and the three girls slowly walked up to the citadel.

"Here's your cloak back." Andromache handed it back to Cassandra, who smiled.

"Hector will love her," she said softly, not wishing anyone to hear them. "He couldn't have bought a better present himself."

Andromache smiled happily and nodded, knowing it was true. "Well, now all that remains is for me to marry him."

Briseis sighed, "In just two short days you'll be leaving the quarters. I must say, we'll miss you. It won't be as fun anymore."

"I'll come visit," Andromache protested. "I'm just moving to another area of the palace."

"And of course she'll come stay with us when she fights with Hector," Cassandra said, perfectly serious but with a twinkle in her eye.

Andromache agreed, "I most certainly will come visit when I'm upset with him."

"Mother used to do that," Cassandra informed her. "Before I was born, of course, but the maids would tell us about it."

"Apparently it's a tradition," Briseis put in, laughing. "All the women who quarrel with their husbands come stay in the women's quarters to get away from them. And the husbands can't come to retrieve them, since they're men they're forbidden entrance and they can't send any guards in."

Andromache laughed and linked arms with the two of them. The three girls walked back to the women's quarters, happily chatting about everything under the sun. Those who saw them smiled but the girls were oblivious to the scrutiny. When they finally parted to their own rooms it was only a few hours before sunrise but they weren't planning on sleeping long. They'd made plans for Andromache's last day as a free maiden and they were anxious to start the day. As Andromache lay down for a few short hour's rest, she smiled happily, thinking back to her mother's parting speech.

_"I want you to live your life in Troy so that when your time on this world is up, you feel your heart breaking all over again."_

Drifting off to sleep, she murmured softly, "Don't worry, Mother, my heart will break."

She'd fallen in love with Troy, just like she'd promised.


	10. Last Day of Maidenhood

Thank you all for your reviews, you guys are so encouraging and helpful it's wonderful being able write for you. Remember, if something bothers you or you have some suggestion, please post whatever it is. I can't improve my writing if I don't know what's wrong.

And as for kidnappings/injuries, I've been debating about whether or not to put that in. I'll see where the story goes, but if I do decide to, it won't be for awhile. I want to make H/A fall in love as naturally as possible, and I've decided I don't want it to take some big crisis to make them see that. So don't expect anything soon but maybe towards the later chapters.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I forgot to mention this before. Cassandra was blessed/cursed with the gift of prophesy. Apollo gave it to her, but because she refused to sleep with him he turned it into a curse saying no one would ever believe her. So when she states things, if they seem a little off as if she couldn't know what she was talking about, that's why. I don't feel like writing the explanation into my story. So yah, one instance of that happening is at the end of this chapter. So hopefully this way it makes sense.

**…**

The last day of Andromache's maidenhood dawned bright and clear, and she was shortly woken up by a maidservant who informed her that Hecuba would arrive shortly to make sure all was well with her wedding dress. Andromache hurriedly washed her face and combed her hair, opting for a simple gown. Maira came in and saw she was already ready.

"Well, you don't need my help," she said, smiling. "The maidservant will bring the dress, it should fit perfectly, you must only wear it for a few seconds. We just need to make sure everything is perfect."

"Hopefully it won't take long, Briseis, Cassandra, and I have plans for the day."

Maira raised her eyebrows. "Do tell."

Andromache smiled, "Well, first-" They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Hecuba strode in, followed by two servant girls carrying the dress and veil. Andromache cast a warning glance at Maira and she nodded back, understanding.

Andromache was helped into the dress and the women stood back, allowing Andromache to view herself in her looking glass.

"Does it feel alright?" Hecuba asked, critically eyeing the garment.

Andromache nodded, a weird sensation overcoming her. _Tomorrow I'll be married, _she thought. But oddly enough, she felt no repugnance as she would have expected. Just an odd detachment.

"Andromache, you look wonderful!" Briseis exclaimed, coming into the room and interrupting Andromache's thoughts.

"It's done," Andromache announced to the party and then gestured to Maira to help her out of it. She quickly got it off her and laid it on a chair, while Andromache threw on the light dress she'd worn earlier.

"Well then, I'm off," Hecuba announced. "I need to make sure the servants are preparing everything for the feast, and I must make sure everything's in order." She kissed Andromache and Briseis and left, taking the two servant girls with her.

Briseis turned to Andromache, her eyes glowing. "Ready?" she asked excitedly.

She nodded, then turned to Maira. "I'll be gone until late, don't wait up for me."

"You must rise early tomorrow morning," Maira warned her. "Don't forget to take that into consideration."

"I won't," Andromache promised, then took off with Briseis. The two quickly found Cassandra, who handed each of them a bag, and the three set off.

They went down to the stables, mounted three horses, and set off through the city. Cassandra led them right up to the front gate, which was opened wide- a sign of peace. The three girls treaded their way through the crowd and once through the gates set off at a brisk pace, hoping no one would recognize them.

A few hundred yards out Cassandra broke into a gallop and Andromache and Briseis quickly followed. The horses threw up clouds of sand behind them and the sun shined hot down on their backs. By the time they'd reached the beach, the girls were very anxious to dismount. The horses were let free to roam, for they could be called back at will, and the three girls- with cautious glances around- quickly took off their dresses but left on their light shifts, made of thin fabric which wouldn't drag them under. Shrieking, they ran into the cool waves, heading out as far as they could touch- for none of them knew how to swim. The waves were small and the water clear, so they spent hours hunting for shells and pointing out small fish to each other. When the water had thoroughly chilled them to the bone, they left the water and lay themselves down on the sand, enjoying the sun's warmth.

"I love the water," Andromache murmured softly.

"It's a pity we don't know how to swim," Briseis complained. "I would love to be able to swim out to the small islands." But none of them would be able to learn, for it wasn't proper for women to swim. They might wade out in secluded rivers or bathe themselves in tiny streams, but it was frowned upon for women to swim on an open beach. Fortunately no one was around, since it was still a working day everyone was busy.

When they were completely dry, Cassandra set out a blanket and the three of them partook of lunch. "We must be heading back soon," Cassandra warned them, casting a glance at the sun. "Soon it will be the hottest part of the day, and it wouldn't do for you to appear with a burnt face at your wedding."

They quickly finished the food and packed up, Andromache whistling for the horses. While the horses charged towards them, they changed back into their regular clothes and Andromache draped a small veil over her head, the edge coming down just above her eyes with tassels hanging down, effectively shielding her from the sun. Cassandra led them back to the city as a slow walk, so as to allow the girls to enjoy the fine weather.

When the reached the palace, they were amazed at the bustle of activity. Servants were hanging decorations, preparing food, and cleaning everywhere they looked. The halls were bustling with people running to and fro, calling out instructions to each other, and the girls slowly made their way into the women's quarters, which was peaceful and quiet compared to the rest of the palace.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Cassandra! Briseis! I've been looking for you everywhere, where have you two been?" Hecuba strode towards them with a grim look on her face.

"We were-" Cassandra began.

"I was-" Briseis said at the same time.

"Never mind that, I need you two to try on your gowns right away," Hecuba said, herding the girls away. Not breaking a stride, she turned her head to call out, "Andromache, why don't you take a short rest to calm your nerves, dear. I know this day is stressful but don't worry, we'll take care of everything."

Andromache, with an amused smile on her face, called out, "Thank you, I think I will. I'll be in my room if you need me," she said, hoping Briseis and Cassandra would catch the hint. They did, turning around to smile at her as they accompanied Hecuba to their chambers.

Andromache went into her room and stopped dead in her tracks at the emptiness of it. Maira was packing up most of her gowns, only leaving out one and a few other necessary items. She looked up when Andromache came in.

"Most of your things are being taken to Hector's quarters," she informed her, noticing the shocked look.

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that," Andromache said, flopping onto the bed. She was slightly tired from her morning at the beach and soon fell into a restful slumber, Maira finishing her tasks quietly and letting her mistress rest.

**…**

****

That evening, after a servant girl had brought Andromache's dinner to her in her room, Cassandra and Briseis appeared.

"Ready?" Briseis asked.

Andromache nodded, but Cassandra spoke up. "The citadel is swarming with servants so we'll have to be extra careful."

But due to Cassandra's skill, the three weren't discovered and the two girls led Andromache to the same hilltop they'd traveled to on her first night in Troy.

"Almost poetic, isn't is?" Briseis asked softly.

Andromache nodded, staring at the same view she'd seen a month ago. It was once again a full moon, and she lost herself in the memories of that night. The water had glowed silver in the light of the moon, just like it did now. The guard towers each had a fire lit, giving Andromache a secure feeling. The citadel was aglow with the torches and she was now familiar enough with the layout to be able to spot the women's quarters. There were the royal stables, a few torches lit here and there but most of it in shadow.

_I had just arrived and met my new family, _she remembered. _I was nervous and scared, but they embraced me and treated me like one of their own. _

"Thank you," she said suddenly.

They looked at her, surprised. "For what?" Briseis asked.

"For-" she paused, wondering how to word what she was feeling. "For loving me," she finished.

"You made it easy, Andromache," Cassandra said warmly. "It was no great act on our part."

"She's right," Briseis put in. "We aren't the ones that left our home to live with strangers."

"But you are the ones who embraced that stranger and treated her with love. You showed her your secrets, familiarized her with the city and the people, and showed her more kindness than she ever could have expected."

She'd never had such close friendships as she did with Briseis and Cassandra, friendships that shared everything and loved without condition. The three girls all lay on the grass, staring up at the stars, their heads touching. They lay in silence, enjoying the cool breeze and thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

"You won't be able to do this anymore," Briseis said. "Since you're sharing a room with Hector it won't be as easy to sneak off."

"Well, then that means the few times we do manage it will be even more special," Cassandra mused.

Andromache was silent, enjoying their company. She was reflecting on her new home, family, and marriage. _Without my marriage to Hector, I would never have seen Troy or met Briseis and Cassandra, _she realized. _I wouldn't be lying here on the grass, enjoying one of the most beautiful sights the world has to offer. I would never have swum in the sea or rescued an abused filly. I'd never have experienced the thrill of sneaking out at night or the fun of shopping in the marketplace with no chaperones. _

And she realized, thoughts of her marriage no longer were repugnant to her. She no longer felt detached when someone mentioned her marriage. In fact, she'd come to enjoy it in a way. Hector loved her because she would be his wife and she loved him for the kindness he'd shown her. And then another thought occurred to her. If she could change the ways things were and wish herself back to Thebe, she wouldn't. _I'm happy, _Andromache realized, shocked. _Just like everyone told me I would be. My husband and I will be comfortable with one another, which is more than most marriages can claim._

"I do love him," Andromache said out loud, slightly shocking herself at her revelation.

_But soon you will fall _in _love with him, _Cassandra thought. _And he will do the same, I know it with all my heart. _

But she only said, "Of course you do. And he returns that love. Like we said before, it's not hard to love you, Andromache." _And before your first year of marriage is up, the two of you will be each other's worlds. _And Cassandra knew that out of the three of them, only Andromache would experience that type of love. But she could not resent her for it, she truly was happy for her. For few couples in the world experience it, a gift as priceless as it is rare.

"You are blessed, Andromache," Cassandra said softly. "Never forget it."

"I won't," she whispered softly. Closing her eyes, she silently thanked the gods for blessing her. For she was truly satisfied, more so than she'd ever been. _Tomorrow I'll be married, _she thought, happy when the idea brought a deep sense of contentment in her. Tomorrow would dawn soon, and she would give herself to a man who had given her so much in return. _Thank you, Hector, _she thought with a smile. _You'll never know what you've given me._


	11. The Wedding

Notes: I have researched ancient Greek wedding, so some of this is actually accurate. Some of the things I had to change to fit my story, such as Andromache's family not being there, but I played around with it. So it's not 100 accurate and you can't go around quoting this as fact, but some of the things are correct. I found out that normally weddings lasted three days and nowhere did I find mention of wedding gifts exchanged by the bride and groom, but I'm the author so I'm pulling rank and using artistic license. ;) Enjoy.

**…**

The next morning Andromache woke up at dawn, and quickly placed on a simple gown. She gathered a few symbols of her childhood- a doll she'd had since she was a little girl and a few other random toys- and set off to the temple of Artemis. She traveled alone- since she knew the way- and once there sacrificed her childhood toys as was the custom. Murmuring prayers, she cut a lock of hair and placed it on the altar, hoping to placate the goddess since she was leaving the virgin lifestyle.

A few hours later she returned quickly and found Hecuba waiting for her. The queen smiled at her and helped her undress for her purification bath. Sinking down into the hot water Andromache closed her eyes and let the maids do their work. Soon it was over, and she stepped out and wrapped the large towel offered to her. Briseis and Cassandra appeared, just in time for Andromache was soon to be veiled. Once the veil was on it wouldn't be removed until after the feast. Andromache stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself in her wedding dress. Maira had fixed her hair so it cascaded from the top of her head down the middle of her back. Andromache nodded, and Maira brought over the veil, placing it over her head so the ends just barely allowed for Andromache to be able to see.

"You look wonderful," Hecuba said warmly, kissing Andromache. "It's time to go."

Andromache looked up surprised, then saw that it was already past noon. Everyone else was ready, and they all accompanied her to the door of the women's quarters, waiting for Hector. They didn't have long to wait, for a few minutes later they heard a knock and a loud voice called out,

"May the maiden who is to be the bride of Prince Hector come forth!" Andromache didn't recognize the voice, but Briseis whispered that it was a close friend of Hector's.

The door was opened and Andromache stepped through, a bit nervous but happy nonetheless. He smiled warmly at her, then took her by the wrist and proclaimed, "In the presence of these witnesses I hereby claim this woman as my wife."

Andromache looked around and saw that the entire royal family was gathered there, the men in the hallway and the women all crammed into the hall of the women's quarters. According to custom, Hector led her to his chariot and they set off through the city, followed by the wedding procession. The people cheered and threw flowers, while young men and women danced in the squares. Andromache smiled happily and peered through her veil, trying to see everything that was happening. The newly married couple smiled and waved and the people cheered louder, happy to see their prince finally married.

After their tour around the city the reached the citadel and the wedding feast commenced, which would last until darkness fell. Priam and Hector sat in the middle of the head table, each with their respective wife by their side, and the feast commenced. Amid much laughter and joking, the courses were served and wine was brought out.

Andromache spotted Cassandra and Briseis sitting together, and both of them gave her a bright smile. She smiled back, wishing she could take off her veil and extremely thankful that the light fabric wasn't too hot. _If it was made of wool I'd die, _she thought dryly. Toasts were made to the newly married couple. Hector's friend, the man who's spoken before, commenced them and random people added throughout the meal. Paris stopped flirting with the women long enough to wish his brother and his new sister happiness, and finally towards the end of the meal Priam stood up.

"Honored friends, it is my privilege to present to you my son Hector and my new daughter Andromache!" The two of them stood up, amid much cheering, and Priam continued. "May the gods bless their marriage and give them many years together. May they have happiness and joy in their time together. May their marriage bed be blessed with many children and finally! May their love grow stronger with each passing moment until death comes to claim them. I drink to the new couple, Prince Hector and Princess Andromache of Troy!" A cheer went up and everyone drank to them, then Hector motioned for silence.

"I present to you for the first time in public, my wife Andromache!" he exclaimed, lifting the veil from her eyes and letting it rest on her shoulders. Loud cries of "The gods bless you!" and "Rich may your marriage be!" went up, and Hecuba stood up, motioning for a torch to be brought. Paris came forth, wearing a white robe and holding a basket shaped like a cradle with bread in it.

Hecuba led the way, lighting the halls with a torch, followed by Paris who brought the bread, Hector and Andromache after him, servants bringing the many wedding gifts, and finally the whole wedding party. She led them to the door of Hector's chamber, amid many jokes and good wishes, and Hector and Andromache passed by her into the bridal chamber. The door was shut behind them and the two stood together, listening to the sounds of the procession slowly leaving.

Hector turned to look at his bride, who was studying her new chamber. It was larger than her old one in the women's quarters, and it too had a balcony, but this one had a view of the sea in the distance. She turned around and caught Hector's eye, then blushed and looked down.

He cleared his throat. "I realize that my gift to you is a bit unconventional, and it normally wouldn't be given on the wedding night, but I'd still like to."

She looked up. "That's fine, I don't mind."

"Well, we have to leave the palace," he said, pointedly looking at her wedding dress.

"Just give me a moment," she said, then looked around trying to find where Maira had unpacked her gowns. She quickly found them and grabbed a simple one of dark blue material, the same one she'd worn on her first night in Troy.

Hector politely turned around and she quickly changed. "I'm ready," she said, unclasping her hair and letting it fall down her back.

Hector came over with a band of fabric, walking around her and tying it across her eyes. "I want it to be a surprise," he said.

He took her by the shoulder and gently guided her to their destination, their progress slow because of her hesitation.

"This is a bit awkward," she complained. "You have no idea how unnerving it is to walk without being able to see."

Hector led her outside and Andromache felt the cool breeze on her forehead. "Is it far?" she asked.

"No, we're almost there," he replied.

A few minutes later the smell of horses stung her nostrils, and Andromache smiled. Moment later Hector stopped and gently untied the blindfold, and Andromache blinked in the light of a torch.

Eclipse was standing in front of her, looking slightly upset at having his rest disturbed, a giant ribbon tied around his neck.

"He's yours," Hector said, enjoying the happiness on her face.

"Oh, he's wonderful!" Andromache cried, running over to him. "I couldn't have asked for a better present."

"Well then, I'd think you'd better show your gratitude by removing that bow from his neck and letting him get back to sleep, he doesn't look to happy," Hector said, laughing.

She hurriedly untied it, kissed him on the nose, then rejoined Hector who extinguished the torch.

"Now it's my turn," Andromache said, taking his hand and leading him through the stable yards.

"Where are we going?" Hector protested as they passed into the unused area. "Nothing's over here."

Andromache smiled, seeing the torches that had been lit at her request. "Shhh," she commanded him, putting a finger to her lips. She led him into the paddock and up to the entrance that had been left open for them. She quietly pointed to a stall on the opposite end of the barn, facing them so it's occupant was clearly visible.

She heard his sharp intake of breath and his mouth turned down into a frown. "Whose is she?" he asked sternly, anger in his eyes.

"Yours," Andromache replied simply. "She's your wedding gift."

The frown left his face and his eyes cleared. "You jest."

Andromache shook her head. "No, I speak truth. She's yours."

"Oh, Andromache." Hector could find no words to describe what he was feeling. "You know me too well."

Andromache smiled.

"Thank you," he continued, looking in on the sleeping filly. "I've never received a better gift."

"I'm glad you're pleased, even though we both got each other the same thing," she said quietly to keep from disturbing the filly.

"Perhaps we are too much alike." Hector smiled down at her, fascinated by the strands of hair being gently teased back by the breeze. He hesitantly reached down to touch her face and she looked up at him, a relaxed look in her eyes.

"You told me once you feared me," Hector said softly.

She leaned against his shoulder, completely relaxed. "And it was true- once."

"Once?"

"Once."

He smiled then easily picked her up, carrying her back to his room where he gently and tenderly made her his wife. And she loved him for it, knowing that his strong hands could easily crush her bones and yet were so gentle when he held her in his arms.

"Now we are married, do you regret it?" Hector asked softly, playing with a strand of her hair that had fallen down her face.

"No," she replied. "It's not so difficult to marry someone that one trusts, after all."

"Do you trust me?" Hector asked, surprised.

"You made an observation about me once," she answered back. "I am naturally distrustful of men unless given a reason to trust them. Well, you've given me reason, so I've given you trust."

"All?" Hector asked shrewdly.

"No, only a little," Andromache said, smiling. "I was told you would earn all my trust in time, though, if that helps ease the pain."

"And I was told I would win your trust through time," Hector answered. "Perhaps we should listen to our respective advisors."

"Well, they've apparently been right so far."

"How so?"

"My mother, she said I would learn to love you."

"And have you?"

"Yes, I have," she answered simply. "If I could just wave my hand and make everything go back to the way it was before I met you, I wouldn't."

"I'm pleased to hear it," Hector answered seriously. "Do you know, you're not that bad, for a wife."

"Well, you're not that bad for a husband," Andromache retorted. "Though I suppose I've yet to make you angry."

"Oh, you shall," Hector warned her. "And I must warn you, I'm not a pleasant man to cross when I'm angry."

"Well, I'll most likely see that for myself, won't I," Andromache answered back.

"Since we're apparently stuck with each other for quite some time, I should think so," Hector teased.

"Well, then I'll tell you now I can't think of another man I'd rather be stuck with," Andromache smiled at him. "I'm not usually this talkative, so I decided I'd tell you now, otherwise I might never do so. Out of all the men I've met, I'd rather have you, without a doubt."

"And out of all the women I've met- and I've met many- I'd rather have you than any other. You're easy to talk to."

"Am I?"

"When you're not being difficult."

"That's a good thing to know," she answered snuggling close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and the two drifted off into slumber, enjoying the other's company.

_Yes, _Andromache thought blissfully. _I would rather be stuck with him than any other man that walks this earth. _


	12. A Swim At Night

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and suggestions. I don't think there were any questions, if I forgot to answer one please forgive me. And thanks for your criticisms, I'm keeping them in mind as I write this chapter.

And actually, the veil was one of the Greek wedding traditions. That much I do know, though accounts vary as to when the veil was removed. So I just chose after the feast, which was one of the few instances it could be removed.

Sorry it took me longer than normal to get this chapter up, I've been having computer problems that I've been trying to fix. I just barely finished this one today, hope you enjoy it.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I have decided that instead of having this story take place during the first ten years of their marriage, it will only go up until the first. Then my sequel will be of the next ten years, and then the sequel after that will be of the events during Troy. So, I hope this doesn't break anyone's heart and that you'll forgive me for this sudden change in plans.

**…**

The next month of their marriage passed by peacefully with no interruptions. Hector and Andromache- with no great trouble- quickly settled into the routine of living together and they dealt very well together. Hector would rise early- before Andromache had awoken- and train his new filly, which the two had named Elpis after the goddess of hope. The work was slow- Elpis still would not let anyone approach her- but she'd grown used to Hector's presence in her stable and no longer made a fuss. He would sit there for a few hours, whittling away at a piece of wood, and around the time Andromache would rise he would return to her and the two would dine together.

Andromache adjusted well to living with Hector, her decorum and quiet modesty won her favor with Hector's servants, who were happy to see him married to a good woman. They obeyed her without question- unless her orders didn't agree with Hector's, in which case he always won- and treated her with respect. She was kept busy weaving clothes for Hector's household; winter was coming so warmer clothes would be needed. Wool cloaks had to be provided for everyone and the servants were many. Maira was a skilled weaver and hence was a great help to Andromache.

Hector soon grew used to having a woman in his quarters. It had bit odd for him to come home to see gowns hanging in one of the storage rooms, but he soon ceased to notice them and learned to appreciate his wife's taste. She'd changed a few things around- such as the hangings and a few of the rugs, which were dreadfully warn down- and their apartments now had a very comfortable and cozy feel to it. He enjoyed having someone to talk to when he got home, he would tell her how progress was going with Elpis and she in turn would tell him of her doings. They enjoyed each other's company and both would agree that their marriage was doing well.

Andromache made a point to visit the women's quarters often and Briseis and Cassandra often came to visit her when Hector was gone. The three were still close friends, and they were all relieved that Andromache's marriage hadn't driven them apart. Because Hector had not traveled yet, Andromache hadn't been able to join them on their exploits but she still enjoyed hearing about them. The three were chatting one day on the balcony, drinking glasses of wine a servant girl had provided, and having a wonderful time when Hector came in.

He greeted his wife with a kiss and smiled at his sister and cousin, who grinned back. "I must steal my wife for just one moment," he said teasingly, leading her into their bedroom. "I leave now to inspect some of the fortresses in the hills. I won't be back until late tonight. Don't inform Briseis or Cassandra of this, it's a surprise visit and we don't want word to get out ahead of time. Don't wait up for me." He kissed her then left, and Andromache rejoined her friends.

"Hector's leaving for the rest of the day," she whispered, glancing to make sure her husband was out of earshot and leaning in closer. "I can't tell you where, but he won't be back until late."

"Riding?" Briseis asked, her eyes sparkling.

Andromache shook her head. She didn't want to risk running into Hector in the hills. "How about a moonlight swim?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Perfect," said Cassandra in a low voice. Hector suddenly appeared and the three suddenly leaned back, trying to look nonchalant. He glanced suspiciously at them, but let it pass.

"My cloak?" he asked Andromache.

"On the bed, I just finished it this morning," she replied. He left and she made a relieved gesture. Cassandra and Briseis laughed softly and stood up.

"Well, Andromache, we have things to do so we won't be seeing you for the rest of the day," Briseis said loudly.

Cassandra's brow was furrowed next to her, doing the math. Finally she mouthed, "Two hours after sunset."

"Perhaps tomorrow then," Andromache replied to Briseis just as loudly, grinning at the two. They left and Andromache set about to do some more weaving, hoping to finish the next cloak she was making. The afternoon passed slowly and she kept glancing at the sun, being relieved when a servant girl finally brought her dinner on a tray. The sun was just barely above the hills, soon it would disappear behind them.

_Only two more hours, _Andromache thought, smiling.

**…**

She put down her weaving with a contented sigh and stood up. "I'm going to the women's quarters," she announced to all the servant girls within earshot, and confidently strode off. Once out of sight, however, she quickly changed direction, heading for the stables. Arriving a few minutes later, she bridled and blanketed Eclipse, and waited for the others. They came soon, carrying an extra bag, which they handed to her.

"Instead of swimming in our under clothes, we have these lightweight dresses. They're dark blue, so they won't stand out as much," Briseis whispered to her.

"Good idea," Andromache replied softly. Cassandra motioned for them to follow and they mounted their horses, falling into line behind her.

The guards were given the same reason as before and the girls passed through, no problems or worries on their minds. Setting off towards the beach once more, they broke into a gallop soon after they'd left the gates.

Cassandra led them over the dunes of sand right up to the waves lapping at the shore. There they dismounted, let the horses loose, and quickly changed into their dark dresses. They ran in, enjoying the coolness of the water. There was no breeze that night and the air was still and hot, so the water refreshed them.

They practiced floating and for the most part managed it, though Briseis still couldn't quite get the hang of it. Andromache and Cassandra both tried to help her, but she couldn't loosen up enough to let her head sink down, just barely above the water.

"I'm hopeless," she said shaking her head. "I'll go lie on the sand for awhile, I think."

Cassandra and Andromache stayed out though.

"The water feel so good," Andromache said, sinking down so the water lapped at her chin. "I could stay out here all night."

"We must have you back by the time Hector returns though," Cassandra warned.

"If he arrives early- which I highly doubt he will- I can just say I've been spending time with you. He'll think nothing of it."

"But when he inquires and finds out that we left to pray to Artemis- which you can't do since you're no longer a virgin- he might get a bit upset when he puts the pieces together."

"He won't be back for a long time," Andromache said. "He told me not to wait up for him, and since I'm not in the habit of retiring early I don't expect him before midnight. He'll most likely arrive some time after that, actually."

"Well, then we've got time," Cassandra amended, checking the position of the moon. "It's barely ten." She stayed in another half hour with Andromache, then shivered and went out onto the sand to dry. Andromache floated around a bit more, wiggling her toes in the sand.

Briseis and Cassandra had decided to strip off their wet clothes- with no sun to dry them it was chilly- and they called out to Andromache that they were going behind the dunes to change. She nodded, deciding to enjoy the water a bit longer. Sinking back onto her back to float, she let her head almost completely submerge, her eyes, nose, and mouth barely above the water. She heard a funny noise under the water, almost like someone hammering onto sand.

Andromache's eyes widened and she stood up quickly and just as fast sunk back down under the water, her nose and eyes the only things above. Two horsemen were thundering down the beach and she could see Cassandra peaking over the dunes at her, her eyes wide.

Andromache shook her head, indicating that they should stay put, and Cassandra nodded, ducking out of sight.

_Perhaps they won't see me_, she thought desperately. _Or perhaps my hair will look like seaweed._

This in mind she carefully arranged her hair around her head, effectively hiding her face but still allowing her to see. They were coming closer now and underneath the full moon Andromache knew she would be easier to spot.

_What will Hector think when he finds out, _she inwardly screamed. She then almost did scream as the riders approached and the moonlight revealed their identities.

It was Hector's friend, the man who'd been at their wedding, and her husband himself. Andromache fervently prayed to every god she could think of that their eyes would be blinded, but the gods apparently did not favor her tonight.

Hector reined in, pointing out the mass of seaweed. "Artrides, do you see that?"

"Looks like seaweed," Artrides shrugged.

"It's staying in place," Hector pointed out. Andromache tried to correct this and go with the current, but the movement caused her to lose her balance as a small wave tipped her over. Her hair was moved out of the mess she'd so carefully arranged it into, and her features were clearly visible in the moonlight, though a shadow hid her face.

"It's a woman!" Artrides cried out, shock in his voice.

Hector hurriedly dismounted and ran to the water, slowly wading in. Andromache silently cursed and moved out further. There was still roughly ten yards between them and she prayed that he would leave her alone and return home. No such luck.

"Please, I won't hurt you," he said gently, slowly approaching. Artrides had dismounted and was standing close to Hector, also approaching her.

Andromache continued wading out. She knew that soon she wouldn't be able to touch at which point she'd have to either go towards them or drown herself. Right now the latter seemed more desirable.

"Stay back," she cried, disguising her voice and hoping he wouldn't recognize her. The gods finally favored her; no recognition dawned on his face.

"Do you need help?" Hector said softly, hoping to soothe her. She was obviously distraught.

"Careful, Hector," Artrides said in a low voice from behind him. "She looks mad."

_Or suicidal, _Hector was thinking. The way she moved in the water, he could tell she didn't know how to swim.

"Leave me in peace," Andromache called out. "I will not shame myself by suffering two strange men to look upon me unguarded." She hoped her attempt at chastity would drive them away.

"We are no strangers, lady," Hector replied, steadily moving closer. "I am Prince Hector, son of Priam, and this is my first general Artrides."

_I know who you are you idiot! _Andromache inwardly screamed. "Still, leave me in peace."

"We only wish to conduct you safely back to the city, it is not safe for a woman to be out unguarded."

Andromache was about to reply when her foot slipped in a sudden drop, and her head plunged under. She came up gasping for air, desperately treading for water. The moment she went under Hector started running towards her, the water only slightly hindering his speed.

_She is suicidal, _he thought desperately, seeing her head emerge a few feet deeper into the water. She was fervently treading water, trying to stay afloat, and it was obvious she'd never been taught how to swim.

Andromache was kicking with all her might, just barely managing to keep her head above. Hector was coming closer she could see, and she kicked out hard, sending herself further away from him. Hector had now reached the point where he could no longer touch and he struck out, his powerful strokes bringing him quickly towards her.

_Curses! _Andromache inwardly screamed. She kicked out away from shore, hoping her strength would last long enough for her to be able to return safely, but her inexperienced movements barely gained her any ground.

Hector had almost reached her when she suddenly moved away from him, her feet kicking water into his eyes. He quickly wiped the stinging water out of them and saw her just an arm's length a way. Reaching out quickly he grabbed her ankle and pulled hard, sending her head under but closer to him. He grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her back up to the surface, satisfied when she gasped for breath. She was struggling with all her might and he spun her around- hoping a hard slap would bring her to her senses- when the sight of her face stopped him cold. She froze, knowing it was useless to fight. He had seen her face and recognized her.

"Andromache?!" he asked incredulously. In his shock his grip loosened and she nearly plunged under, but he grabbed her and held her so her head was well above the water.

She nodded, looking miserable. No words would explain her improper actions and no words could describe her intense feeling of shame.

A sudden sound of laughter made them both start. Artrides had fallen to the sand and was holding his sides, tears running down the side of his face. Hector came to his senses and quickly swam the two of them to shore, draping his cloak around his wife once they reached shore.

She refused to look at him, hating herself and her actions. He didn't know quite what to say to her, and Artrides just kept laughing.

"Will you stop," Hector snapped at him, quickly growing irritated.

Artrides shook his head helplessly. "I'm sorry," he gasped out, trying to quell his mirth. He finally got control of it and opened his mouth to speak, then roared with laughter once again.

Hector glared at him, but then slowly a smile crept onto his face as he watched his friend succumb to laughter. He climbed to his feet, pulling Andromache up with him and Artrides mirth finally subsided, though a smile still remained on his face. Hector set Andromache up on his horse, then climbed up in back of her and slowly led them back to the city. Andromache wished that he would curse her and be done with it; this silence was unbearable. He quickly arrived in the citadel and led her to their quarters, finally leaving her alone in their bedroom with the only words being, "Put on something dry."

He left, and she wordlessly obeyed, putting on her nightgown and miserably crawling into bed. The candles hadn't been lit and in the silence she could hear the waves lapping at the distant shore. That did it; she finally burst into tears but firmly covered her mouth so she made no noise. She heard the door open and she firmly bit her lip, willing herself to make no sound. Andromache felt the bed move as Hector climbed in beside her and lay in silence for a few moments.

He then leaned over, kissed her cheek wet with tears, and tenderly whispered, "I haven't laughed that hard in years, Andromache."

He lay back down, his arms resting comfortably above his head. She slowly turned towards him, not quite believing him.

"You're not angry?" she asked, quite shocked.

"No," he said, gently kissing her nose. "You're a wife in a million, dear."

"But I shamed you," she whispered, feeling tears well up again. "And you've been so good to me."

"You are absolutely adorable when you cry, though I must admit your sniffling sets me quite on edge," he complained. "Pay it no mind, Artrides will take this secret to the grave- as will my sister and her cousin."

Andromache's eyes widened. "You-"

"If you insult my intelligence by attempting to deny that they had any part in this, I will get angry," he warned her, but then kissed her again. "Go to sleep, Andromache."

Andromache leaned up against him, not quite sure why he wasn't mad, but happy nonetheless. She fell asleep as he gently toyed with her long strands of hair, still wet from the sea. Hector twisted the strand around his finger, watching her drift off into slumber. He watched as her breathing became deeper and her body relaxed, then tiredly closed his own eyes and soon joined her in slumber. _I must remember to teach her how to swim, _Hector thought right before sleep claimed him. _Worst swimmer I've ever seen. _


	13. All In A Day's Work

Once again, thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like this story, it's really fun to write.

UPDATE: Someone asked awhile ago how many chapters there will be; well, I've decided that I'll write at least one for every month of their marriage for the first year (which is when the story stops if you read last chapter's notes) so there will be at least 25 or so. Maybe more, depending, but I decided since like 10 or 11 chapters are before their marriage, I wanted to have just as many afterwards. So it will be somewhere in the 25 range. A few more or a few less, but someone around there.

**…**

And teach her to swim he did. The very next afternoon Hector led Andromache to the beach and gave her a swimming lesson, the first of many. She was a quick learner and within a month was perfectly comfortable in the water and was planning on teaching Cassandra and Briseis this new trick.

The second month of their marriage was going well when rumors of war hit them, and Hector was given orders to start training the army. Apparently a large city had refused to pay the tax fee for passage through the Hellespont- which Priam controlled- and instead had opened fire on the fleet of ships.

Early the following morning Hector rose early, kissed Andromache who was still sleeping, and headed out for a hard day's work in the sun. She awoke a few hours later and was slightly perturbed at not finding her husband with her. A servant girl came in bringing in breakfast for one and Andromache stopped her.

"Where is Hector?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"He's training the army, princess," the girl replied.

"Oh, that's right. I'd forgotten," Andromache mused. "How long will he be gone?"

The servant girl paused. "In the years I've been in his service the training usually lasts all day. I wouldn't expect him before nightfall, since they try to use all the daylight they can."

Andromache thought about this and moved to dismiss the girl then quickly changed her mind. "Where do they train?"

"In the plain in front of the city," the girl replied. "Many of the women will go to the wall to watch them."

"Thank you, you may go," Andromache said, quickly dressing and consuming her breakfast. Grabbing a veil to shield her from the harsh sun, she quickly set off for the wall.

Awhile later she arrived, hot and sweaty, but she courageously climbed the steps and joined the many women who respectfully made way for her.

"Andromache," a voice called out. She turned and saw Priam coming towards her. "Come, my dear. I have a shaded pavilion where you shall sit with me."

She respectfully bowed her head and followed him, smiling at Hecuba who was already sitting down. She sat on the other side of Priam and was grateful when he pointed out the different divisions.

"There's Hector," he said, gesturing to a man barely visible, riding up and down the ranks. "His friend Artrides- the one who toasted you at your wedding- is the leader of the Apollonian guards. There they are, to the side of the army. They don't fight in direct conflict, they're used for sweeping in for sudden attacks. You see all the spearmen- they're at the front- with the archers right behind them."

He explained the different positions to her, and she was grateful for his help, though her eyes were only on Hector. He was wearing his armor, though he'd neglected his helmet, and the sun would catch on his breastplate, making it flash suddenly. _He'll be sunburned when he finally comes in, _Andromache thought suddenly, glancing up at the canopy shielding her.

She stayed there watching for most of the afternoon and with words of thanks to Priam, set off for home. Priam ordered a guard to accompany her so Andromache made a quick detour to an exotic florists shop.

"I need an aloe plant," she said. "Do you have one?"

The kind-faced lady nodded, "Yes, princess, but are you sure you'd like a whole plant? I can clip off some of the branches for you- that will work just as well. They're very hard to keep alive, especially in our climate."

Andromache shook her head. "I have a feeling I'll be needing more than a few branches in the following weeks."

"May the gods bless you, poor Prince Hector out there drilling the men day after day." She shook her head. "It's a pity we must go to war again. My son is in the army, you know. Young boy, just barely a man, and he is off to fight for his country. Ah well, there's no one I'd rather have him serve for than Prince Hector." She brought out the plant, wrapped in a pot of moist soil and gave Andromache instructions on how to keep it alive.

"It must be kept cool," she warned. "And it must be well-watered. If it seems to be dying bring it back here to me and I'll fix it up for you. I've only got a few, so don't wait until it's dead to bring it."

Andromache took it gratefully. "Thank you, how much does it cost?"

The lady shook her head, "For our prince, everything's free. I'd never dream of taking anything from his wife."

Andromache felt awkward, but thanked the lady kindly and left. A young girl ran into the shop and the florist put an arm around her.

"Who was that, Mama?" the little girl asked.

"That was Princess Andromache," the lady said smiling. "She'll make Hector a lovely wife, he deserves a woman like her." The little girl's eyes got wide and she ran off to tell her friends that her mother had just met the princess.

"And she's beautiful, too!" she was heard exclaiming to the neighborhood kids.

**…**

Unaware of the impression she'd just made upon them, Andromache hurried home, shielding the plant from the harsh sun. She brought it to her room- calling for a maid as she ran through the quarters- and set it in the coolest place she could find, a place where the sun never hit. A maid came in and Andromache ordered her to prepare a cool bath and asked for a pitcher of cold water so she could water the plant.

The first maid started preparing the bath and another servant girl came in, and walked over to where Andromache was fondly fingering the leaves.

"My lady, if you want I can bring you some cool rocks to place about the plant. My mother used to do it at home for when my father would burn himself working outside. You place cool rocks about it during the day, and then at night when the air is cool enough so the plant doesn't need it, you place the rocks in a basin of ice-cold water, so they're ready for the next day."

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Andromache exclaimed. The girl hurried off to find some cool rocks-it would be difficult at this time of day but perhaps the royal garden might have some extra- and Andromache proceeded to order the cook to prepare a light, cool meal for Hector.

"Don't have it ready until an hour after he comes home, though," she warned.

All her preparations having been done, she returned to her task of weaving. She'd and the servant girls had finished all the cloaks so she was working on a fine garment, which would be put in the treasury when she finished it. She heard slow footsteps coming, so she set it down and sent away the servants who were keeping her company.

Hector walked slowly into the room, his steps stiff and his arms burnt red from the sun. Andromache winced when she saw him.

"Andromache," he greeted her, then slowly and gently began to take off his armor. She hurried over to help him, trying her best to lift the heavy breastplate so it wouldn't touch his raw shoulders.

"You should've warn a light cloak to protect you from the sun," she chided, setting aside the armor onto the rack. She faced away from him as he finished taking his armor and put on a light skirt.

"I forgot until it was too late." He tied the fabric into place. "You can turn around."

She turned and was finally able to see the full extent of his burns. His face, neck, arms, and legs were all bright red, with only his back protected. She frowned and led him to the cool bath the servant girl had prepared, pulling a screen around it and leaving to pick up her weaving again.

Hector gratefully sank into the cool water, stiffening as it touched his skin but soon relaxing and enjoying the coolness. "You're the best wife a man could ask for, Andromache," he called out to her, knowing she was within hearing distance. She smiled but said nothing. "How was your day?" he asked, initiating their usual conversation.

"Good, I sat with your father for most of it."

"You were watching?" he asked, surprised. He didn't think that sort of thing would interest her.

She nodded but then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes, under the canopy. Most all the women were up on the walls, watching."

"And how did we look?" Hector grinned.

"Well, your father pointed out the different formations to me, and I thought you looked quite good, except for when you practiced the quarter position," she said, quoting Priam's words. "The left flank was too slow and the movement wasn't as sharp as it should be."

Hector laughed outright, enjoying her "experienced" opinions. "I didn't know you were such an expert at military formations, Andromache."

She smiled. "I'm a quick learner."

"So I see," Hector replied. "I think I'll get out now, I've cooled down enough."

"Dry off, then, and come over here, I've got something to put on your burns," she ordered, going over to the plant and breaking off a few branches.

He reappeared and sat on the edge of the bed, making sure not to touch anything with his arms or legs. She sat behind him and gently squeezed out the liquid from the branches, lightly rubbing it over his body.

He hissed when her fingers came in contact with his skin and she winced. "I bought this plant from a florist nearby, the ointment helps soothe burns."

Hector was gritting his teeth but replied teasingly, "Funny, I couldn't tell."

"I'm barely touching you," Andromache chided. "I can't believe you stayed out in the sun all day with no protection. Do the soldiers also have burns?"

"No, they were carrying their shields so they use them to block the sun. Since I was commanding, I didn't need a shield." He sighed gratefully as she finished and went to throw the branches away. Andromache called for a servant to bring the dinners, but Hector shook his head.

"I'm not feeling up to eating."

"I had the cook prepare a light meal; it's just fruit and cheese," she replied, bringing the trays out to the balcony so they could get a cool breeze. She herself partook of some meat the cook had prepared, being quite hungry after the day's work.

Hector managed to eat it; the fruit was still cold from wherever it had been chilled and it tasted wonderful, though he eyed Andromache's meat distastefully.

"I don't know how you can eat that," he said, grimacing as she took a bite of her dinner.

"Unlike some people, I remember to wear a covering from the sun and hence I don't destroy my appetite," she retorted.

He threw a grape at her, prevented from replying by the fact that he knew very well he was guilty. The two finished the meal and sat in silence, enjoying the cool night's breeze.

Hector leaned back and closed his eyes. "I could fall asleep here."

"Don't," Andromache replied. "Because then tomorrow you'll wake up with a sore neck as well as a burnt body. And I'm the one that will have to put up with you when you're in a bad mood."

"Well, then, I'm going to bed. Coming?" he asked.

"In a minute."

He nodded, and Andromache watched amused as he slowly made his way into bed, swaying from side to side as he tried to keep his body as still as possible. She only stayed out for a few more minutes then quickly changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed, but he was already asleep. Sprawled out on his back with his legs and arms outstretched, he looked comical and Andromache couldn't resist laughing. She lightly kissed him on his lips- the only part of his face that wasn't burnt- and fell asleep beside him, careful not to touch him.


	14. Separation and Surprises

For the next month Hector was out training almost every day. The army started shaping up and soon Priam gave the order for them to deploy. They were attacking the city that had rebelled against them. The day before they were set to leave, everyone was granted a day off to spend with their loved ones.

Hector took Andromache up to their hill and the two shared another picnic together.

"Much different from our first visit here, isn't it?" Hector asked, smiling. She was comfortably leaning against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, and she tilted her head up to look at him.

"Much different," she agreed.

"This is where you first called me Hector, you know."

"Is it?" she asked, leaning her head against him. "I don't remember."

"Oh yes," he replied. "It made my day."

"Well, then it must not be that difficult to make your day, _Hector_."

He flicked her head lightly and she smiled.

"Will you miss me?" Hector suddenly changed the conversation.

"Depends on how long you'll be gone," she replied cheekily.

"The city is near and it won't take long to overcome it, I shall be back within a half month."

"Then perhaps I shall miss you," she mused. "Now it's my turn. Do you like fighting?"

Hector paused, a little taken aback. "No," he finally answered.

"Why not?"

"Why should I? Taking the lives of other human beings, separating them from their loved ones, there's nothing likable in that."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Because it's my duty," he shrugged. "I must protect Troy and her people. And I must protect you."

"You fight for me?" Andromache asked, surprised.

"Of course. To keep you safe and free."

"Thank you," she replied, genuinely touched. "I don't think anyone's every fought for me before."

Hector laughed, "You are priceless."

She tilted her head up at him. "I try," she said, smiling coyly.

Her hair was loose- just the way he liked it- and she had on a simple gown. She was not made up or done up and yet she still captivated him. He gently traced the outlines of her lips and then leaned down to kiss her.

She broke off after a second. "Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"I never want to go to war, I'm quite comfortable staying home with you. And right now-" he leaned down to kiss her again. "- I most definitely don't want to go." He kissed her harder and she yielded to him, enjoying their last day before they would be separated.

**…**

The next came all to soon and Andromache accompanied Hector to the ships where they waited and talked while all the soldiers loaded onto the ships.

"Two weeks isn't so long, after all," Andromache said.

Hector smiled at her, appreciating her efforts to help ease the pain of leaving. "Two weeks can be a lifetime, depending on what one's doing."

Andromache was inwardly struggling, wanting to ask something and yet not knowing if she wanted to know the answer. Hector saw her turmoil.

"Ask," he commanded softly.

"Will you sack the city?" she asked, picturing what would happen.

"No," he shook his head. "We will conquer it and force the king to submit to certain agreements, but we won't sack it. They will be allowed self-rule. Father had instructed me to call for tribute and payment for the damage they inflicted. We will not harm the inhabitants."

"Good," she breathed softly.

"I never have sacked a city, you know," Hector informed her. "Conquered, yes. Sacked, no. I don't quite hold with the idea."

"Nor do I," Andromache smiled at him. Artrides rode over.

"It's time for us to board," he said to Hector, nodding a greeting at Andromache.

Hector kissed her, told her to be good, and just like that was gone, leaving Andromache feeling slightly unhappy. She frowned, puzzled, telling herself that she had no reason to feel sad. A few months ago she would've given anything for him to leave, but now she wasn't quite happy with the situation. And no matter what she told herself, that feeling wouldn't quite go away. She shrugged.

_I'm just being moody, _she thought. _I'll go visit with Cassandra and Briseis._

But that feeling still didn't go away.

**…**

Three weeks later Hector still hadn't returned, though Andromache watched for him every day from their balcony. The servant girls shook their heads, seeing her pining. She barely touched her food and was very irritable; no one said much to her for fear of provoking.

"My lady," a brave girl finally suggested. Andromache turned to her, a frown between her eyes. "Perhaps time would pass quicker if you spent time with the princesses Cassandra and Briseis."

Andromache sighed. "Forgive me for being irritable. And yes, I think I will." She quickly made her way to the women's quarters, where she found Cassandra alone.

"Briseis is in a bad mood today," Cassandra informed her. "So be careful around her."

"I'm not feeling too well either," Andromache admitted. Cassandra cast a shrewd glance at her, but said nothing. Andromache missed the glance cast her way and continued. "Why is Briseis unhappy?"

"Her stomach aches," Cassandra shrugged. "I gave her a drink to help ease the pain, but she is still irritable. Every month it's the same, it will pass in a few days."

Andromache smiled, then a thought hit her and she jumped up, her eyes wide. Cassandra started from the sudden movement, and looked at her friend as though she'd lost her mind.

"Is something wrong?" she demanded.

Andromache didn't reply, she was furiously doing the math in her head. _By the gods! _she thought, stunned. _I'm with child!_

Cassandra raised her eyebrows when she got no response. "Andromache?"

Andromache sat down, dazed. "I-I-I," she stuttered.

Cassandra's face grew worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Andromache stammered, standing up again. "I must go." She wasn't quite sure what to do with her new knowledge, but she wanted to think things through first. She hurried to her room and snapped at all the girls to leave her alone. They hurriedly left, exchanging glances.

_So much for an afternoon of peace, _they were all thinking.

Andromache paced the room, agitated and in turmoil. She did the math over and over again, and each time she came to the same conclusion. A knock on the door sounded, interrupting her thoughts, and she spun around angrily shouting,

"I said I don't want to be disturbed!"

"Andromache?" It was Hecuba. Andromache silently cursed and hurried to open the door.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just not in a good mood right now."

Hecuba looked at her, studying her face. "You're with child," she stated shrewdly. Andromache's eyes got huge.

"How-" she began.

"I was the same way when I first got pregnant with Hector," she replied, smiling at the memory. She led Andromache out the balcony and sat her down, calling for two glasses of wine. A servant quickly brought them and left just as quickly, trying to get out of her mistress's way as fast as possible.

"Since you're this agitated, I'm assuming you just found out?" Hecuba asked her.

"With Hector gone I haven't really been paying attention, Cassandra just put me in mind of it, and the timing all adds up," she said helplessly. "What do I do?"

"Do?" Hecuba asked, laughing. "Well you can't do anything. Nature will run its course."

"But what about Hector?"

"You'll tell him when he returns home, of course. He's already overdue, but since we've had no message I'm assuming they were on schedule and got delayed."

"How do I tell him?" Andromache burst out. "Hector welcome home, and by the way I'm carrying your child."

Hecuba shrugged, "How you word it is up to you, love."

Another thought struck her, and Andromache panicked. "What if he thinks it isn't his?!" she screeched. "What if he thinks-"

"Calm down!" Hecuba cried. "He'll be overjoyed when he hears. Andromache, why don't you go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." She kissed her on the head and left, extinguishing the candles and quietly closing the door. Andromache followed her advice and quickly drifted off to sleep, still feeling a bit nervous.

**…**

Three days later Hector returned with good tidings. The city had easily been conquered and an agreement quickly reached. Andromache smiled happily and kissed him, but she seemed a bit distracted. He made a note to talk to her later, but right now he had to speak with his father and his advisors about the past few weeks.

Later on that evening he finally returned to find Andromache weaving at her loom. She didn't hear him when he first came in, and he stood there silently, just watching her.

Her hair was clasped into a bun at her neck and her fingers flew across the shuttle, weaving threads into a beautiful tapestry. Her face was slightly flushed from the heat and as he walked over she looked up and smiled. He reached out his hand and she took it, giving a small gasp when he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He started to kiss her but she stopped him.

"Hector," she said, leaning away slightly. He stopped.

"What is it, love?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She hesitated, and he raised his eyebrows, waiting. "Will you take me to the hill?" she finally said, averting her gaze.

He was puzzled, but he quickly turned it over in his mind. "Alright. But it's dark so I want you riding on a horse with me."

She nodded her head and ran over to get a light cloak to wear over her dress. He led her down the stables and quickly bridled a horse, setting her up gently and hopping up behind her.

Awhile later they reached the hill and Andromache quickly slid down, without Hector's help. She walked over to the edge of the hill and stared out at the city, it's lights a sharp contrast to the darkness around it.

He came up behind her and slid his arms around her. "What is it?"

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Do you remember last time we were here?" she asked, taking a deep breath.

A puzzled look was in his eyes, but he answered, "Yes."

"I'm carrying your child," she blurted out before she lost her nerve. Instantly, she dropped her gaze, not sure how Hector would react.

There was a stunned silence then Hector asked softly, "Are you sure?"

Andromache nodded and looked up, relieved when a slow grin crept onto his face. "You're with child?" Hector asked, dazed.

Andromache nodded again. Hector let out a shout and engulfed her in a hug. "That's wonderful!"

She smiled, "You're happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He kissed her.

"I was afraid you would think- never mind," Andromache finished.

"Three weeks?"

"Three weeks."

Hector suddenly frowned. "I should let you be out in this cold, with only a light cloak to cover you. Come, we're returning to the palace." He forcefully led her back to the horse and gently lifted her up, but she smiled. As they slowly made their way back- for too great a speed my injure the baby, in Hector's mind- she leaned against him gratefully and her hand found his free one. He smiled and squeezed her hand, wanting to shout out to the whole world but knowing it would be inappropriate.

_I'm going to be a father, _he thought blissfully.


	15. A Fight and a Tragedy

Thank you for all your reviews again, you guys are so supportive!

IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm busy (like really busy) for the next five days or so, so this will probably be the last update for a little less than a week, unless I manage to write another one today. Don't count on it, though, so I hope this is enough to last for that long and I hope you'll all forgive me. Enjoy!

**…**

Andromache opted to only tell a few select people. Briseis and Cassandra were both thrilled for her, while Hecuba and Priam were overjoyed to hear that the two were bearing children so soon in their marriage. Paris grimaced- not willing to trade places with his brother for the world- but nobly wished Hector the best.

Hector laughed at his brother's disgust while Andromache was slightly indignant. "This is a child we're talking about," she retorted to Hector in the seclusion of their chamber.

"Paris has yet to grow up, but he will one day," Hector said easily, placing a blanket over her.

She irritably pushed it away. "It's too hot tonight."

Hector's brow furrowed. "It's the coolest it's been in ages, you'll catch cold if you don't put on something."

"I don't want it," she reiterated. "If you're so cold you wear it."

"I'm not the one that's carrying a child," he gently chided.

She made a frustrated sound and walked out onto the balcony. Hector was slightly perplexed at her bad mood but followed her anyways.

"Did Paris upset you?" he asked softly.

"No." She sighed. "I'm just being irritable."

"I noticed."

She swung at him but was amused. "Your mother told me it's normal."

"And did she happen to tell you how long it would last?" He was only partially joking.

"I assume for the duration of the pregnancy," she said absently, wandering over to the looking glass. "Am I putting on weight?"

"Andromache, you haven't even been with child for two months," he sighed. She'd asked the same question yesterday.

"Still, I think I am." She critically studied herself in the mirror. "Or perhaps I'm eating too much."

"Don't start," he warned, now very serious. "You barely touched your lunch and you didn't eat any breakfast."

"Well, you try eating when you feel like your stomach is flipping around," she snapped. "I wasn't hungry."

"Well, how about eating something now? There's some fruit here or I could send for the cook to make something."

She looked at the fruit then shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry," she said, wrinkling her nose distastefully. "Besides, I don't like fruit."

"You've always liked fruit," he replied, perplexed.

"Yes, well I've decided I don't like it now," she said, leaving no room for argument.

He stifled the urge to shake her and prayed to the gods this wouldn't last for nine months. "I'm going to check on Elpis before I go to bed, I want you asleep by the time I come back."

She made a face at him but didn't argue, knowing very well she was about to push him too far. He left- though not angry, just a little annoyed.

He intercepted his mother on the way down to the stables and opened his mouth to talk to her, but she raised a hand and stopped him.

"Yes, everything she's going through is normal. And it will last for the duration of the pregnancy," she said and then continued on her way. He shut his mouth, slightly perturbed at being put off like that, but continued towards the stables.

By now Elpis would let him touch her, though he always had to let her get used to his presence first. He stood leaning against the wall, talking aloud to her.

"I wonder if all fathers go through this," he mused. Elpis was silent, continuing her eating. "Or perhaps it's just me." Elpis continued chewing. "And perhaps you don't really care."

He slowly and calmly walked over to her, his hand outstretched. She froze but he kept steadily walking towards her and she cautiously put her nose out to smell him. This having been done she let him stroke her, though he was careful to stay near her neck. Any touch to her sides aggravated her and he was taking his time.

"No rush, right girl?" he said, giving her one last pat then taking his leave. Andromache was already asleep when he came in so he quickly changed and lay down next to her, glancing at her sleeping face.

His eyes traveled down to her stomach he gently felt it with his hand. Smiling, he rolled over and was soon fast asleep.

**…**

One week later- two months into her pregnancy- the two of them were ready to rip each other's throats out.

"I'm not hungry!" Andromache screeched at him. "If you want the plate cleared then you eat it!"

"You haven't eaten a proper meal in months!" Hector shouted back. "And either you clear that plate or I will make you!"

He was slightly taken aback as the said plate flew at his head at an alarming speed, and he quickly ducked. The plate smashed against the opposite wall, food flying everywhere.

"There, it's cleared!" Andromache screamed at him. "And I hate you!"

"That feeling is mutual, _my lady_," Hector snapped back, marching to the door. "I will soon return with another plate of which the contents _will _go down your throat if I have to shove them down myself."

With a slam of the door, he was gone. Just in time, for Andromache was sure she was about to kill him. Making up her mind quickly, she strode out the bedchamber, yelling out as loud as she could, "I'm going to the women's quarters, make sure you inform my lord Hector!" This having been said she promptly strode down there, her fierce look causing everyone to move out of her way. She slammed through the doors and marched into the social room, which thankfully was empty of everyone except her two friends.

"I hate him!" she screamed, her face alarmingly red.

Briseis was slightly taken aback and became worried Andromache was about to have a stroke. "I would too," she agreed, not knowing what the offense was.

"He should try eating when the very sight of food makes him sick!" she snapped, furiously pacing back and forth. "And he think he can make me!" she finished with a laugh.

Cassandra raised her eyebrows at Briseis. They both knew what this was. A showdown.

"Brilliant move on her part," Briseis whispered to Cassandra while Andromache listed all of Hector's offenses in the past month.

"A very wise retreat," Cassandra agreed softly. "Who's going to win?"

"My best robe says Andromache; she _has _taken refuge in a place she cannot be forcefully brought out of."

Cassandra shook her head, "I'd be a fool to take that bet, of course she'll win. Mother will calm Hector down and he'll apologize to her."

But she was wrong. When Hector stormed back into the room only to find his wife missing he promptly yelled at all the servant girls, who quickly informed him of the whereabouts of his wife. He stormed over there and the guards who were attending the door cast nervous glances at each other.

"Stand down _now_," Hector ordered quietly, rage on his face. Wordlessly, they stood aside. Any other man would be refused entrance, but they'd not been raised fools. And only a fool would cross Prince Hector when he was like this.

He shoved open the doors – which flew open and hit the side walls with a loud bang – and strode into the social room.

Briseis gasped when she saw him and Cassandra jumped up, fully believing that he was about to beat Andromache right in front of them.

Apparently she thought so too, for her face was deadly pale and she'd frozen on the spot.

"Heaven forbid I ever drive you out of your own quarters," he snapped at her, striding over and grabbing her wrist in a painful grasp. He marched back to his quarters and she hurried to keep up, wincing at his strength. "If you have the desire to escape from me, just say the word and I'll leave you." They had reached his quarters and he marched her into their chamber, flinging her in and shutting the door behind them. She strategically retreated behind a small table but he stood by the door, not approaching her.

"Do not ever go into the women's quarters again when we're in the middle of a fight," he ordered, anger in his eyes. "And as to the food, the gods kill me before I make you do anything you do not wish to do, _Andromache_." He almost spat out her name. "If you choose to starve our child, so be it. I wash my hands of it." This having been said he strode out, slamming the doors behind him.

Andromache promptly burst into tears and threw herself onto the bed. She cried herself into a slumber, full of horrible dreams. She dreamed a giant platter of food was beating her and she could actually feel the pain of the blows. Gasping, she jerked awake only to find herself in another nightmare.

She was covered in blood.

Her heart stopped and she froze, willing herself to wake up. But she wasn't dreaming. Her mind was numb and refused to think, but as if in a trance she quickly stripped off her dress and threw another one on instead, and then quickly stripped the sheets, throwing them into the fire and quickly placing other ones on the bed.

This having been done she sat down, feeling sick. She was about to pass out and she tried to regulate her breathing. All evidence of her crime had been disposed of but she still knew the truth.

_I just killed my baby,_ she thought, horrified. _I killed Hector's baby._

The tears started flowing, gently at first, but then grew into a flood. She was sobbing, covering her face in her hands and grieving. Sinking to the floor she cried, hating herself for her crime. She started wailing, and the servants who heard her simply assumed she was regretting her harsh words against Hector.

_He'll never forgive me. _She felt her heart breaking and she broke into fresh sobs. In her grief she didn't hear the door creep open.

"Andromache," said the soft voice of her husband. She jerked up, startled and horrified, but he continued. "Andromache, I'm sorry."

He walked over and gently pulled her up, tilting her head up to look at him. "I know this is a difficult thing to go through, and I realize that my being pushy won't help." He sincerely regretted his earlier actions, especially when he saw the tears marks on her face. To his surprise she dropped to her knees in front of him, sobbing into his hands.

"No, no," she sobbed hysterically. "You were right. I- I- I," she choked, not able to get the words out.

He dropped down to the ground, tilting her face again so he could look into her eyes. Fear was written in them, and Hector's heart constricted when he thought that he'd made her afraid of him.

"My love, I'm sorry I hurt you," he said, trying to pull her into a hug. She shoved him away, shaking her head.

"Don't," she gasped, as the tears started flowing again. "You were right, it's my fault."

"What's your fault?" he asked, confused.

"I killed-" she stopped, dropping her gaze. She couldn't bear to see the disappointment she knew was coming. "I killed our baby," she said, barely audible. This brought a fresh bout of weeping and she covered her face, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hector crouched next to her, stunned. Her words registered in his mind and though he didn't blame her, he was shocked. Then he remembered his words to her.

_"If you choose to starve our child, so be it. I wash my hands of it."_

He could have killed himself right there and realized what she must be feeling.

"Shh," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She pushed away but he persisted, and finally she melted against him, sobbing her heart out. "It's not your fault," he said, stroking her hair.

She shook her head against his chest. "Yes- yes- yes," she sobbed.

"No, it's not," he murmured gently. "You had no control over it. These things happen, it is the will of the gods. Nothing can change that."

"But I wasn't eating enough," she whispered, her sobs subsiding but the tears still flowing.

"You were fine, I only said that in anger. Andromache, you could have done nothing to prevent this. Look at me." He waited while she slowly forced herself to look at him. "This was not your fault."

She leaned against him, not quite believing him but immensely relieved he wasn't angry. He held her close, both of them grieving for the child they would never know. And if Andromache still blamed herself, Hector knew that would change in time.

"What will everyone-" she began softly.

"They're not important," he interrupted. "Don't think about it."

And he waited until she'd cried herself to sleep, then gently carried her over to the bed and set her down, then joined her. He drew her close and- though still asleep- she snuggled close to him, enjoying the secure feeling he gave her.

"There will be other children," he whispered softly, knowing she couldn't hear him. "But there would never be another you, Andromache."


	16. A Journey

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions, sorry I left you guys after such a sad chapter. But good job to the people who figured out the timing, that the baby wasn't Astyanax. Poor Andromache. Anyways, I'm keeping your suggestions in mind. This chapter's been waited for, enjoy!

**…**

At Andromache's request they took the ashes and buried them at the top of their hill, a little ways back in a secluded grove. No one knew of the grave except them and the two planted a little grove of flowers as a tombstone. No other sign marked the grave so it would remain a secret.

Hecuba was a great comfort to Andromache; she shared her own experiences of losing children and assured Andromache that it wasn't her fault. In time, Andromache came to believe her and finally stopped blaming herself. And though she wasn't ready to conceive again, she didn't shrink from the thought as she first had when she'd lost her baby.

Peace reigned and Priam opened negotiations with other hostile cities. Percote- a city located in the Hellespont- accepted the proposal and Priam instructed Hector to get ready to leave. Paris was also to travel with them; Priam hoped that Paris could get a little experience under his belt and perhaps mature a little.

Hector returned their chamber late one evening and found Andromache enjoying a glass of wine on the balcony. Briseis was there with her- Cassandra being in bed with a slight case of the flu- and was explaining to Andromache just how one became a priestess of Apollo.

Hector joined them and listened to Briseis tell of her plans. Everyone had assumed it was just a phase she was going through, but her determination to persist had changed their minds.

"Of course, it takes a very long time for one must memorize rituals and prove one's dedication before being accepted. And the process cannot be started until one is at least twenty-one years of age." She stood up and kissed Andromache and Hector. "It's late and you now have company, Andromache. I'll retire now, goodnight." With that she left, refusing their offers to escort her.

Hector turned to Andromache. "I leave in a week for Percote, Paris and I go to negotiate peace settlements with them."

"You father has had enough of war?" Andromache smiled.

"It appears so," Hector said, not hiding the relief in his voice. "He's getting old and I think he wishes to pass the kingdom onto me with no conflicts looming."

"How long will you be?"

"Two weeks or so, depending on how the negotiations go."

She nodded, aware of that disappointed feeling again but knowing that his traveling was to be expected.

"However," Hector paused, looking at her face. "Father's given me permission to take you with me."

Her face lit up and he laughed. "Are you in earnest?!" she cried happily.

"I am. I believe he wishes you to make sure Paris stays out of trouble while I am in meetings. It won't be an easy task, but it will just be for the daytime."

"It won't be any trouble, we'll have fun together," she said. "What is Percote like?"

"You'll like it, I've heard it's lush and green, with many gardens and footpaths into the hills."

"And the ruler?"

"Alas, I fear he'll find no favor with either of us. But I won't sully your ears with the gossip I've heard of him, you can judge for yourself."

**…**

Exactly one week later, they set sail. It would take no more than a few days to arrive and everyone was excited, Andromache most of all. Maira did not accompany her- Hector didn't want to impose too much upon the king of Percote- so Andromache had no maidservant with her. Paris didn't think this was at all proper.

"But how will she arrange her hair?" he protested. "There will be feasts, of course."

"I'm skilled enough to manage it myself, Maira has taught me a few tricks," Andromache replied, touched at his concern.

"Still, Hector, it's not really nice of you to force her to submit to a strange woman's administrations." Paris and Andromache weren't particularly close, but she'd never remonstrated him for his loose morals so he had a good opinion of her.

"Yes, Hector." She playfully switched sides. "I don't like strange women."

"There you see!" Paris cried triumphantly. "Very inconsiderate of you."

Hector dipped his hand in a nearby bucket then flicked some water at her and she laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," he said, unconcerned.

Andromache shook her head and teasingly muttered something about cruel husbands. He heard her and said calmly,

"Considering it was the cruel husband's initiative that got you permission to accompany us this trip, I'd be careful. This could easily be your last voyage with the said cruel husband," he retorted. She laughed but backed down.

"Don't let him get to you, Andromache," Paris encouraged her. "He's all bark and no bite."

"Funny, I seem to remember a certain prince that was unable to move for a few days after that 'all bark and no bite' brother gave him a certain lesson about invading the women's quarters."

"Well, aren't we quite the hypocrite. I seem to remember a certain man barging- and quite loudly too- into those exact same quarters. It seems we're more alike than you care to admit, brother." Paris grinned cheekily and Andromache raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"He does have a point," she said.

"I believe a retreat is in order," Hector said, grinning sheepishly.

"You know, you beat me for entering the women's quarters," Paris mused. "Perhaps-"

"You are welcome to try, Paris," Hector said with a dangerous glint. Paris grinned but shook his head.

"I may be reckless, but I'm not a fool."

Andromache laughed, knowing that they would have a wonderful time on the voyage. Hector watched her out of the corner of her eye, happy that she was finally joyful again. She hadn't been quite the same after losing the baby, but it looked as though her spirits were finally healed. Or at least almost.

_I suppose it'll never quite go away, _Hector mused.

**…**

They arrived four days later and were greeted by a large party of royals and officials. Andromache stayed close to Hector, feeling a bit lost in all the people, and Paris followed behind the two.

"Welcome to Percote, Prince Hector!" a large man with three chins exclaimed. Andromache heard Paris snort with laughter behind her. "I am King Dardius, lord of this city."

"We are honored," Hector inclined his head. "This is my wife, Princess Andromache and my brother, Prince Paris." Andromache took note of the way he used their titles; he didn't normally.

Dardius led them to a group of chariots and horses, and they proceeded through the city. Hector drove a chariot with Andromache holding on tight beside him- she'd never really liked chariots- and Paris rode behind them, every so often coming up beside Andromache to point out something or other.

"I bet he could balance a plate on his stomach instead of using a table." Paris nodded towards Dardius and Andromache bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Paris!" she remonstrated when she'd gotten a hold of her mirth.

"He's on his third wife, you know." She didn't. "I've heard she's a meek little thing, not much older than you." Andromache shuddered.

"The poor girl," she murmured. "He must be at least sixty."

"And probably five times that weight," Paris said, grinning wickedly. "She's been his wife for the past three years, I believe, ever since he lost his second wife," he continued.

"What happened to the first two?" Andromache was almost too afraid to ask.

"Well, I heard-"

"Paris!" Hector said sternly. "There are some things that ladies are better off not knowing."

"We know more than you give us credit for," Andromache informed him

"Yes, you told me that when we first met. That you knew I'd have mistresses," he said teasingly.

She blushed. He'd proven her wrong. "Well, the majority of husbands have them. And I assure you, their wives are not clueless." She added an afterthought. "And sometimes they're happy when they do."

"Andromache!" Hector was shocked. "Really, you shouldn't be talking about such things."

She shrugged, "It's true. And it's not as if they're secrets."

"Well, let's pretend they are," Hector said pointedly.

By this time they'd arrived at the palace, which only had a small wall surrounding it. _Ours is much better, _Andromache thought. The furnishings were extravagant and the servants many, as if he was trying to impress them with his wealth.

A young girl, who looked about Andromache's age, came up to them and Dardius introduced her as his wife, Methisa. She smiled shyly and Andromache felt pity for her, knowing what her life was like. They were led to a small table and they all relaxed on the chairs. Dardius ordered wine and refreshments brought in, and Andromache quickly engaged Methisa in conversation. Taking advantage of the distraction, Dardius turned to Hector.

"I was not aware you were bringing your wife," he said softly.

"I hope it does not cause any problem," Hector replied. "She shall keep Paris company while we are in negotiations."

"Oh no, there is no problem," Dardius replied hastily. "We have more than enough rooms. However, I had arranged for certain… _entertainment_ so I wonder if you would prefer me to house her near my own wife, who's at another side of the palace."

Hector felt himself stiffening. "No, she will room with me," he replied coolly. "There will be no problem."

"As you wish," Dardius shrugged. "Shall Paris be wanting-"

"No," Hector said quickly. "He too shall be fine. I trust he's rooming near me?"

"The next room over," Dardius nodded. "And I don't want you to miss out, if you don't trust your wife to be across the palace, I can have the room on the other side prepared, so you can still-"

"Thank you, no. She will room with me." Hector's voice left no room for discussion.

Dardius shrugged but nodded. As soon as the party had partaken of the refreshments he led them to their quarters. "Dinner is in a few hours, I trust you are tired from the journey. A servant will come to escort you when it is time."

He left, taking Methisa with him, and Andromache surveyed their new quarters.

"Where's Paris?"

"On the room to the left," Hector replied, peering out the balcony.

"Are you sure you don't want me in the room to the right? I'm sure it would make it easier for you." Andromache said wickedly, satisfied when Hector spun around quickly.

"You heard that?!"

"Please, everyone could hear that buffoon," she replied scornfully. A teasing look came into her eyes. "But by all means, my lord, if you wish to room alone-"

"Don't you dare," he replied coming over, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, but the… _entertainment _has all been arranged!" she protested seriously. "And poor Paris, having to miss out on such an offer."

"Not another word," he said, coming closer.

"But they're such _lovely_ girls-" Hector had reached her and grabbed her by the waist, effectively securing her in his grip.

"You were saying?" he said warningly.

She looked up at him mischievously. "- and you would have _such _a good time with them-"

He tickled her and she gasped, trying to get out of his grip.

"Stop!" she said laughing. "This is a serious matter! Your satisfaction is at stake-" Another jab in her sides effectively silenced her and he led her out to the balcony.

"Stubborn woman," he said, smiling.

"I'm not the one that's refusing-" He once again cut short her sentence and with one last jab to her sides, finally allowed her to wriggle away.

"That's not fair," she complained.

"Define fair," Hector pointed out.

"You're stronger," she continued her protests.

"You talk more."

"So?"

"Without your gift of speech being used, we wouldn't have my strength being exercised, would we?"

Andromache smiled but said nothing. He gently pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her waist, and the two gazed out over the city.

"Not nearly as lovely as home," she mused.

"Thebe?"

"Troy."

"That's your home?"

"I live there, don't I?" she replied.

"Just because one lives somewhere, doesn't make it their home," he said wisely.

"Then what does make a place one's home?"

"A feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"It's the feeling you get every time you see the walls in the distance. It's the exhilaration the first time you step into the city after a long voyage. It's the satisfaction you feel when you walk into your room and see all your familiar things in their places. It's just a feeling," he finished simply.

Andromache smiled at hearing his description. "Do you always get that feeling?"

"Always."

A sound of laughter interrupted their thoughts, and the pair looked downwards and spotted Methisa with a baby child. They were playing in the garden, Methisa was making a crown of flowers while the baby girl toddled around, falling every few steps.

Andromache smiled sadly and Hector noticed. "Still grieving?"

She nodded, watching them silently. The baby had returned to her mother, clinging to her long dress. Methisa picked her up, smiling happily as she did so. Setting the flower crown on her head, she kissed the tiny nose of the little girl. The girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, comfortably leaning against her body. Methisa danced lightly around the garden, gently rocking the baby to sleep.

"Such a sad life," Andromache murmured softly. "That child is her life. You can see it."

"Jealous?"

She shook her head. "I'd be the most hateful woman in the world if I begrudged her that baby. My time will come, if it is the gods' will, and you will have an heir. But I don't need a baby to keep me alive. Look at her. If that baby dies she'll die with her. There is the only bit of love she ever receives, for her husband certainly doesn't give her any."

Hector pulled her close and she leaned against him. They watched the pair down in the garden, each pitying her with their entire being.

"Do you remember when I told you that some women are happier when their husbands are not at home- when they're out with other women?"

Hector nodded and Andromache continued.

"She's one of them. When he's gone she's free to be herself without fear of rebuke or criticism. The only love she gets is from a little infant, barely able to walk on its own. That's the kind of life that I fear with my entire being."

"Slavery."

She nodded. "To be used, not loved. To be lusted after, but not wanted. To be beautiful and yet not have it noticed by the one who matters most."

Hector was quiet, listening to her words. She was so young and yet she spoke as if she'd lived a lifetime. She was naïve yet experienced at the same time and she had such insight into others' hearts.

"I promise you, Andromache, while I walk this world you will never know such a life. I'd give my life to protect you."

"I know," Andromache said, looking trustfully into his eyes. "And you don't have to die to prove it. You proved it by living and loving me, from the very first day I met you. Death is nothing but the end of life, it proves nothing. The life people live before their death proves who they are."

He kissed the top of her head as they gazed down at Methisa. A man's voice broke the stillness of the moment and Methisa quickly ran inside. A harsh voice was heard and Hector shook his head.

"Poor girl," he murmured.

"She should kill him," Andromache whispered harshly. "I would."

"I'll remember that," Hector teased. "That's a good incentive for me to retain my good nature."

"And if we have daughters and you try to marry them to a man like that, I won't allow it," Andromache informed him. "Methisa's heart will break when that baby is married and she is once again left alone- if she lives that long."

"Who, Methisa or the baby?"

"Methisa. She'll lose her reason for living. And to see her daughter married off to a cruel man would just kill her faster."

Hector was silent; he could offer no words of comfort.

"Hector?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened to his first two wives?"

"Both of them died. No cause was ever found."

"I assume they were childless?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"They weren't loved. Without love a person will die."

"You know you don't have to give me a child in order for me to love you."

"I know," Andromache replied. "You guaranteed that gift to me because I married you."

"I did?"

"Yes, you said that you would love me because I am your wife."

"You make that very difficult sometimes," he teased.

"You're not entirely innocent yourself," Andromache retorted.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're not so difficult to love," he amended.

"Funny, your sister said the same thing."

"She's a wise woman."

"Maiden," Andromache corrected him. "And she'll remain that way."

"Not if Father can help it. Cassandra is beautiful and skilled, she'll make an excellent wife. Father could secure a good alliance using her."

Andromache pulled away from him, stunned. "You talk of her as if she's property, to be bought and sold for a profit. I thought you were different than that." There was hurt in her eyes.

"I never said I approved. However, those are the facts and I won't dance around them. I have no say in her marriage, I'm not her father. I'm just her brother, I can't change what will happen," Hector corrected her.

"You could offer your support on her side."

"And I will, but my support won't mean much. She would still be able to contract an excellent alliance for Troy. There is little I can do to prevent that, but I can make sure she's happy."

"What if her happiness does not lie with a man?"

"She'll most likely have to learn to make herself happy with the prospect. But I will not see her married off to a cruel man, that I promise."

"Briseis isn't being forced to marry."

"Briseis isn't as skilled as Cassandra and she's not my sister. She's a cousin, therefore she doesn't have as much to offer as Cassandra does."

"There you go again, talking of them as if they're cattle, listing their strong points and weak points."

"I have to, Andromache." Hector was beginning to get frustrated. "That's the world we live in and there is only so much I can do."

"She won't be happy."

"She'll learn to be happy. You did."

"She is not me, Hector," Andromache snapped. "And it's not you she'd be marrying."

Hector pulled her close again and she relented, although a bit stiffly. "Right now there is no reason for her to marry; she's safe for the time being."

"For the time being," Andromache pointed out.

"But who says she won't love her husband? Marriage isn't so bad, after all. You seem to enjoy it. She's a princess of Troy, therefore her husband wouldn't dare treat her with disrespect."

"He doesn't have to. All he has to do is take her away from everyone that loves her and not love her himself." Andromache looked up at him. "It's the easiest thing in the world- you could've done it without even thinking about it. All you had to do was not love me. I was blessed, but many other women aren't," she said pointedly, and Hector thought of Methisa. "Not all men are as kind as you are, Hector."

There was a pause, then Hector thought of a question. "Do you remember when I told you that love is a choice?"

Andromache nodded. "You said passion is a flame whereas love is a choice, I remember clearly."

"And do you remember what I told you?"

"That you chose to love me because I am your wife." Andromache studied his face and realized his question. "Yes, Hector, I have chosen to love you. It took me awhile- much longer than you- but I do love you."

Hector nodded, realizing the importance of that statement. No, they were not in love. Their hearts did not break when the other was not around and they were never inflamed with passion for another, but they did love each other. They weren't the most romantic couple but they were friends- they enjoyed each other's company and chose to treat the other with respect.

Things hadn't turned out too badly after all.


	17. Returning Home

Thank you all for your reviews! And to those of you who were specific, thanks extra. It really helps if you tell me exactly what you liked, I'm more than happy to write some more of whatever it is. So if something was extra special, please let me know. Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you like this one as well. And as to those of you who commented on the "loving" as opposed to "falling in love," don't worry. It'll happen. J

**…**

Andromache was enjoying her time at Percote. Hector was in meetings most of the day but she had companionship in the form of Paris, and the two got along wonderfully. He was the same age as Briseis so there wasn't a significant age gap. And while Paris' maturity level wasn't quite up to hers, when he wasn't chasing after women he was very good company. The two took many strolls together in the gardens- Hector had been right; they were lovely.

"Such a shame Troy doesn't have gardens like this," Andromache complained, fingering a flower plant and stopping to take in its scent.

"Our climate doesn't permit it; it would take up too much water," Paris told her. "That's why we have so few."

"It's funny, Dardius doesn't seem the type of person to like gardens," she observed.

"He doesn't. Methisa did these. They've been her project since their first day of marriage. No doubt wanted many places she could go to get away from him."

"Can you blame her?"

"No," Paris answered. "Though I wonder she doesn't leave him for another man."

"Wives can't just leave their husbands, Paris," Andromache said gently. "First off, she has no place to go. And even if she did, there's a matter of getting there. She could take a horse from the royal stables- and since all the horses there belong to her husband, she could be charged with theft- and ride into the wilderness. Supposing she manages to avoid all the bandits and wild animals, Dardius would just send soldiers to retrieve her. Or she could leave by sea. However, no boatman would give her passage because she's a woman traveling without the consent of her husband. She is his property, just as a slave is, and aiding a runaway slave is a crime."

"It would teach him a lesson, though," Paris argued.

"He'd kill her out of rage, Paris. The lesson would be totally lost on him; that man isn't capable of love."

"Well then, parents shouldn't marry their daughters to men like that. They should protect them and give them to a man that's worthy. Eventually, all the cruel people like him would realize they're missing out on something and so they would have to change their ways," Paris suggested helpfully.

"Sometimes the advantages of a marriage outweigh the woman's happiness, Paris."

"Yours didn't," he argued.

"I wasn't happy," Andromache replied. "It took awhile."

"Yes, but your parents knew that you'd be happy. If they'd thought that Hector would treat you cruelly and make you miserable, they'd never have given you to him."

"Not all parents are as wise as mine, Paris. Or as blessed. Methisa's parents needed the advantages of her marriage; her father rules a small city inland and needed the protection of Percote. Her happiness was outweighed by the benefits for their city. The needs of Thebe weren't as pressing to force my parents into marrying me off to just anyone. We have adequate protection against small forces, we now have aid- should we need it- if a larger foe attacks us. Methisa's city can't even repel small groups of bandits."

Paris looked at her sympathetically. "It must be extremely unpleasant, being a woman. I never knew you had so little freedom."

"Oh, don't feel too bad for us," Andromache said, laughing. "We have a few tricks up our sleeves. Murdering of one's husband is always an option."

"Well, I must ask you not to kill Hector. Besides being an excellent brother- when he's not in a bad mood- his death would mean I would be the crowned prince. Too many responsibilities, I'd hate it. So if he does anger you, just come to me. I'll deal with him." Paris patted her back comfortingly.

"Paris, I might just take you up on that offer," Andromache said seriously. "But I don't think the result would be in your favor."

"Oh, well to be sure, he's much stronger than I am," Paris admitted. "However, I'm more cunning." He wiggled his eyebrows and Andromache laughed.

"I'll remember that," she said, smiling. "Speaking of cunning, I believe Hector is a little suspicious of your activities back in Troy. He's seen you leave and return by the same gate for a few nights in a row, so I'd suggest changing your escape route."

"I'll remember that," Paris said gratefully. "Speaking of which, why don't you chastise me for my actions? Everyone else does."

"If a woman allows herself to be seduced than it's as much her fault as it is yours. It's not as if you're forcing her, Paris. She's allowing you."

"But still, why don't you ever lecture me to change my ways?"

"Because if there were no loose women, then you wouldn't be doing that sort of thing. To be sure, I don't approve of it, but it's none of my business really."

"You're a great sister to have, Andromache." Paris smiled at her. "I was worried you'd nag Hector about my dealings and then he'd be even more strict. But you're very relaxed about that sort of thing."

"That's because you're not hurting anyone. The maidens you seduce are loose and so deserve the shame that come from their actions. And the married women- well, if their husbands were a bit kinder to them then they wouldn't need your embraces. However, I would have more of a problem if you were married."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he reassured her. "The idea of spending my entire life with one woman is too much to stomach. You've no idea how relieved I am that it won't matter to Troy if I don't have an heir. Since I'm not to rule it won't make a difference, whereas it's very important for Hector to have one." His eyes widened and he instantly started apologizing for his careless words. "Andromache, I'm so sorry! I-"

Andromache stopped him, smiling sadly. "It's alright, I know he must have an heir. I'm not a fool."

He rubbed her back. "I'm sure you'll provide him with a son," he said awkwardly, trying to comfort her. "The gods have no reason to dislike you."

"What will be, will be," Andromache smiled. "Come, it's late, the meetings will be ending soon."

**…**

The meetings with Dardius had been successful; compromises had been made and there was now a treaty of peace between Troy and Percote. The Trojan party departed for Troy and the journey back was calm. On the last day of sailing Hector finally got to speak with Andromache alone, Paris had constantly been with them during their few days of sailing.

"Did you enjoy your stay in Percote?" he asked, leaning on the rail next to her. She'd been in the front of the boat, eager for their first sighting of Troy, but she scooted over to allow him more room.

"It was wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I've never been to another city before. You must enjoy it, being able to travel all the time. Seeing new places, meeting all kinds of new people."

Hector shrugged. "It's alright. After awhile it gets old and one begins to long for home. But this journey was one of my better ones."

"Oh?" Andromache said mischievously. "And why's that?"

"The company was much better," he replied wryly, seeing the laughing look in her eyes.

"Dardius?" Andromache asked, feigning surprise. "I must say, Hector, I find your taste in acquaintances very poor indeed."

"You are a minx, love," he said dryly. "Look, there's Troy."

She turned her eyes back to the horizon but couldn't see anything. "Where?"

"Wait a moment," he said. A tiny flash just above the water caught her eyes. "Is that it?"

Hector nodded. "See up there?" He pointed to a man who'd climbed the sails and was holding a reflecting glass. "He'll catch the sun and a watcher at Troy will flash back. That's our first glimpse, before we can even make out the city."

A few hours later they arrived and Andromache anxiously waited for the plank to be let down. It was and she quickly descended, barely waiting for Hector and Paris before throwing herself on a horse and taking off towards the city.

"Andromache, slow down," he said, laughing.

"I want to greet Cassandra and Briseis," she replied as they reached the gates. She smiled as they passed through, welcoming the sight of the familiar streets and houses. As they rode through the city she kept pressing up against Hector, urging him to go faster. He kindly obliged and the three of them arrived quickly at the citadel.

She quickly relinquished her horse into a servant's hands and skipped along beside Hector. He led them- too slowly for Andromache's taste- up to the throne room, where Priam came out to greet them.

"Hector!" he cried, kissing him on both cheeks. Andromache smiled, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Andromache, you're looking wonderful. I trust you enjoyed Percote?"

She nodded and Priam finally greeted Paris before ushering the party into the palace.

"Father, the sailors will be arriving shortly with the gifts from King Dardius," Andromache heard Hector say. She was distracted though, looking for Briseis and Cassandra. She spotted them, pushing through the crowds and she smiled and ran towards them, enveloping both of them in a hug.

"Andromache!" they cried, returning the embrace. "How was Percote?" Cassandra asked her.

"Neither of us has ever traveled, what was it like?"

She laughed. "It's not the first time I've been on a ship. Come, let's go to the quarters, I'll tell you all about it there."

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, eating dinner together, and when darkness fell Cassandra finally cut short the happy chatter.

"We must say goodnight," she said pointedly, silencing Briseis who was still going strong on the questions.

"You're right," Andromache said, standing up. "I must return to my husband. I'll come back tomorrow and we can finish our conversation."

"How about an afternoon picnic?" Briseis suggested.

"Perfect," Andromache replied, kissing them both on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Andromache quickly strode through the halls, finally reaching Hector's quarters. She greeted the few servants standing around and went into their bedchamber, pausing as she entered the room.

It was there, familiar and unchanging, and Andromache felt satisfied. The curtains were blowing in the breeze and the torches had been lit. She sighed happily and flopped down onto the bed, lying across the width of it.

_"It's the satisfaction you feel when you walk into your room and see all your familiar things in their places."_

Andromache started, remembering Hector's words. She sat up suddenly, gazing around, then walked out onto the balcony to look at the familiar view. There was the water in the distance and the wall surrounding all the tiny houses. Turning her gaze to the city, she mentally walked the many streets she could see, picking out the shops she'd visited. She traveled down to the square where she and Briseis often went shopping and spotted the gate they used sneak out at night.

_I'm home, _she thought, a satisfied feeling coming over her. Just like her mother had said, she experienced the city and created her own special memories in it. _I'm finally home._


	18. Near Loss

Once again, your reviews have been great. Hope you enjoyed those Paris scenes, I put them in just because of all the requests I got. And thanks to all of you who said that making them fall in love gradually makes it seem more realistic, that's exactly what my goal was when I first started writing. So at least I can do one thing right. That's mainly the reason I love the H/A parts in Troy, more so than the Achilles and Briseis, just because of their relationship. Number one, it's rich with possibilities. And two, The A/B relationship was very much a Hollywood relationship, fall in love in a few days and you're changed forever. But in the movie it seemed as if H/A had a real bond going for them, one that had been forged through experiences together. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! And yes, the time period (meaning how long they've been married) is correct, I did the math. So if it takes you by surprise, just go back through the chapters and add up the time, it'll end up somewhere around here, though I go forward in time a bit.

**…**

The sixth month of their marriage was almost over before Andromache realized they'd been married for nearly a half a year.

_Has it really been that long? _Andromache thought, surprised. Time had gone so quickly. Hector came into the room and she turned to him.

"We've been married for over half a year," she informed him.

He stopped and stared at her. "No…" he said, his eyes darting as he did the math.

"Yes…" she replied, smiling.

He looked startled. "Already?"

"That was my reaction."

"That's amazing, it's gone by so fast."

"Time flies when one enjoys oneself," she replied dryly. "And I'm a very enjoyable person."

Hector laughed, coming over to kiss her. "Yes, you are," he agreed. "And I?"

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied generously.

"You're wonderful, love. I just came in to tell you that we're riding out to inspect some of the outposts; I won't be back until late tonight." He added an afterthought, "And no midnight swims this time."

She laughed, shaking her head ruefully. "I was ready to die with embarrassment when you caught me."

"I noticed," he said wryly, grinning at the memory. "You looked adorable, sopping wet."

She handed him some fruit to pack and his heavy cloak. "It's chilly out at night, make sure you wear it."

"I will. Don't wait up for me."

"I won't, but wake me up when you return?"

"Alright," he agreed, kissing her one last time. With a few instructions to the servants he was gone, and Andromache settled down to her weaving. When she finally finished to partake of some refreshment, the sun was setting and the sky was aglow with colors.

After her meal she set out to the women's quarters, finding Briseis who was pacing around the social room.

"Cassandra's in her room," she said softly, not wishing the servants to hear. "Priam has started speaking of her marriage again."

"Poor Cassandra," Andromache murmured. "Shall we go to her?"

Briseis shook her head. "I tried already, she wishes to be left alone. I believe she's praying, but I'm not sure. There's nothing we can do for her."

Andromache smiled sadly. "Who are the suitors?"

"Oh, there are none officially. But Priam brought up the subject, almost giving her a warning ahead of time. Thoughtful of him, but still…" she trailed off. "Anyways, I've been bored all day. Will you go out for a ride with me?"

Andromache shook her head. "I promised Hector I'd stay out of trouble, he doesn't want me leaving the city."

"Oh, we'd stay inside the city. I wouldn't feel comfortable going out without Cassandra."

"How about a stroll?" suggested Andromache. "It's too tempting to be on a horse yet trapped behind walls."

"Alright," Briseis agreed. "Meet me at the gate of the citadel, I'm going to get my cloak."

Andromache hurried to her own room to retrieve her cloak, a dark blue woolen one that would keep her warm against the night's chill. She quickly reached the gate and soon Briseis arrived.

"Where shall we go?" she asked.

"Let's just walk for awhile, see where we end up."

The two girls set off, chattering happily. They were exploring streets they'd never been on, aimlessly wandering while they talked of everything under the sun.

"You know Hector and I have been married for half a year already," Andromache informed her friend.

Briseis's eyes widened. "Have you really? It seems like just yesterday!"

Andromache laughed. "That was our reaction as well."

"You know Cassandra and I were nervous when you first got married," Briseis said shyly.

"Why?"

"We didn't know if it would change you," she replied honestly. "And forgive my blunt speaking, but you were no longer a maiden so we didn't know if you'd act differently. Besides that, we worried that your duties as a wife would make you too busy for us."

"Did it change me?"

Briseis was paused thoughtfully. "In a way, it did. You're more open. And you smile more."

"Do I?" Andromache asked, surprised.

Briseis nodded. "Of course, that could be because when we met you, you'd just left your family and were full of fear about your marriage. So perhaps this is how you normally are, when fear has not taken hold of you. But no matter the reason, you do smile more."

"Well I'm glad it hasn't changed me," Andromache replied. Suddenly she stopped. "Briseis, do you know where we are?"

Briseis glanced around and her eyes got wide. "I forgot to pay attention!" she exclaimed, dismayed.

"Don't panic," Andromache replied, panicking. "We'll just retrace our steps."

An hour later both girls were in full panic. They'd "retraced" their steps and instead of recognizing their surroundings, were even more lost. The street they were on was dark and dirty and the two girls huddled against a wall.

"Briseis, this doesn't look like a very respectable area," Andromache whispered, fear in her voice.

"Andromache, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Andromache quickly shushed her and she lowered her voice. "I should've been paying attention!"

"It's no matter now," Andromache said, sighing. "But we can't stay here."

"If we can spot the citadel then I can get us out of here," Briseis suggested. They decided this was the best course of action and promptly set out to look for an open area. Half an hour later, they were forced to admit defeat.

"Well, we're hopelessly lost," Andromache said softly. Loud shouts could be heard from taverns around the area and neither wished to attract any attention. "This isn't at all a respectable hour for us to be out. I suggest we wander around, hoping to recognize something familiar."

"We could just lose our way even more," Briseis warned.

"We've already lost our way as much as we can," Andromache replied, dry humor in her voice though the fear could still be heard. "We might as well."

"Pray to the gods we don't meet any drunk men," Briseis muttered. She grabbed Andromache's hand in a tight grip and the two set off. She was silently praying to the gods and she glanced over at Andromache, noticing that she was praying as well. It seemed the gods finally favored them, roughly a half hour Briseis caught a glimpse of the citadel.

"Andromache, look!" she hissed, pointing to the outline contrasting against the sky. "I know where we are! We're on the east side of the citadel, this is the poor section…" Her voice trailed off as she heard approaching voices.

Two men suddenly turned the corner and both girls froze.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" one of the men leered. They were twenty feet away yet both girls could smell the alcohol on their breaths.

"Hello there," the second said, approaching them. In one accord, Briseis and Andromache spun around and sprinted down the street, silently cursing as they heard the men following.

Briseis was a fast runner so she was slightly ahead, leading the way as best she could. With a rough idea of where she was going, she sprinted down alleyways and dodged barrels, Andromache no more than two steps behind. A glance over her shoulder told her the men were still following, their long strides quickly gaining ground.

Suddenly, her long dress tripped her and she went sprawling. Briseis hesitated, knowing that she'd be caught herself if she stopped but not being able to leave her friend.

"Go get a guard!" Andromache yelled. That decided it and Briseis took off running, faster than she'd ever run in her life. Her lungs burned and she gasped, trying to get the air she needed but she didn't slow down. She heard two familiar voices and was inwardly weeping for joy. She sprinted in that direction, thanking the gods for their favors. Sure enough, she found Hector and Paris. Hector was sitting on a horse, in the process of scolding Paris for the woman on his arms and nearly fell off his horse from shock when Briseis burst out of an alleyway, her dress torn and her hair a mess.

"Andromache!" she gasped out.

"What about her," Hector asked quickly, all quarrels with Paris forgotten.

Briseis couldn't speak, she just pointed and Hector charged down the alleyway, Artrides right behind him. Paris instantly abandoned the girl on his arm and ran over to Briseis, who was almost collapsing. He put an arm around her waist and led her back to the citadel, knowing Hector had everything in control.

Briseis burst into tears and he stopped, pulling her against him in a hug. They'd always been close. The were exact opposites- she honored the gods with her high standards while he shamed his family with his low ones- but they'd always been close and he vowed to inflict damage if anyone had hurt her.

"Shhh," he soothed, rubbing her hair. "Andromache will be alright, Hector's with her."

She nodded, choking back a sob and smiling bravely at him. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, a frown in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No, I was just scared. No one touched me."

**…**

Andromache's heart leapt into her throat at the sight of Briseis fleeing. Relieved that Briseis would be safe and yet inwardly crying at the thought of being alone, she stumbled to her feet quickly. Andromache once again resumed her flight, but the two men had gained much ground during their fall and one quickly grabbed her wrist, crushing it in his strong grip. She cried out and he yanked her close.

"Stupid girl," he muttered, his face close to hers. The stench of his breath was unbearable and Andromache closed her eyes, positive she was going to be sick. "Alone without an escort at this time of night, you must be a whore."

"Don't you dare," she said coldly. "I am a princess of Troy, not a prostitute that you can use for your pleasure and I warn you, if you touch me you will pay with your life."

A second voice from behind her made her jump. The second man had slipped around her, unnoticed and he pressed up against her, effectively pinning her between the two of them. "A lying whore as well. Lying dishonors the gods, you know." The two men laughed drunkenly and yanked her to the side of the street.

Andromache was praying with all her might that a person living nearby would come out to investigate the noise, but no one did. She was shoved up against the wall and the two men stood there leering at her for a moment. There was a pause and Andromache felt herself become strangely relaxed. _This isn't happening to me,_ she thought calmly, her eyes still closed. Her eyes opened and she saw the two men, still staring at her. It was as if time had stopped and the moment seemed to last a lifetime. In reality, it was only a second, the moment of peace before a hurricane hits. Their eyes locked onto hers and they struck her, flinging her to the ground.

That was when she panicked.

She screamed as one of them pinned her and the other tore at her dress. She kicked him, the hard sole of her sandal connecting solidly with his face and he swore at her. The one threw his weight on her, effectively pinning her, while the other yanked off her sandals. She was kicking, clawing, and biting but with two of them she was having little effect. She felt her dress tear and closed her eyes, praying to Artemis to strike her down.

A noise of pounding hooves slammed into her senses and she opened her eyes, not believing what she saw.

**…**

When Briseis had cried out "Andromache," Hector had felt his heart stop. He tore through the streets at a gallop, thankful no one was there to get in his way. He stopped, listening, praying for some indication of where she was. A scream reverberated through the streets and his throat constricted. He sprinted off towards the sound, Artrides right behind him. What he came upon tore at him as though he'd been slammed by a shield.

Two men were clawing drunkenly at his wife, using her for their pleasure. His eyes hardened and he yanked out his sword. The men never knew what hit them. In a flash Hector was on them, two swift strokes and it was done. His anger screamed at him to mutilate their bodies – it was no less than they deserved – but his wife needed to be taken care of. He ran over to her and quickly picked her up in his arms. She fell into his arms in a dead faint and he hoisted them up onto his horse. Quickly making way through the streets he didn't even pause as he dismounted and carried his wife to their chambers. Thankfully, the halls were deserted so there was no one around to see them. He knew that Andromache would feel shame and he wished to spare her. Artrides took care of the horses and issued orders for the men's bodies to be taken care of, as Hector knew he would.

Storming into his quarters he snapped at a servant to bring a bucket of warm water and a rag. His servants were discreet and they obeyed him without a word; no hint of this would ever leave their mouths.

He gently set her down on the bed, inwardly seething when he saw the damage they'd inflicted upon her. He dress was torn and her skin bruised and red. On the exposed part of her flesh he counted at least a dozen bruises and her lip was beginning to swell. She stirred and he took her hand in his.

"Andromache," he said gently, careful not to scare her.

Her eyes opened and when they saw him they filled with tears. "Hector," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shhh," he whispered, putting a finger to her lips. "It's alright." He gently helped her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her. She gratefully leaned against him, feeling secure and protected.

The servant brought the water in and quietly left, not saying a word. Hector gently bathed her cuts while still cradling her in his arms. After he'd finished she was content to stay where she was so he held her, his body acting as her fortress. He held her, long after she'd fallen asleep, remembering the way his heart had felt when he'd heard her scream. He realized – he needed to hold her as much as she needed to be held. The realization of what could've happened hit him hard and he just rocked her, gently stroking her hair. The memory of her scream sounded in his mind, again and again. He sat there, all through the night, holding her and rocking her as she slept peacefully. She didn't stir, not once, and Hector was content to simply stay there, not moving. When he finally drifted to sleep, dawn was beginning to peak out from behind the clouds. He closed his eyes, mentally exhausted from the fear he'd felt. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard her gently sigh in her sleep and he smiled. _I cannot lose her._


	19. Maira Has A Secret

Your reviews have been great! I'm very happy you guys are enjoying the falling in love gradually theme. And to whomever commented on the love is a choice thing, my mom says the exact same thing! Yah, there would definitely be less divorce if people were taught that. That's partially why I wanted to write a story like this, because most of the stories are "she gazed into his eyes and felt herself melting" or something like that. Not that there's anything wrong with those stories, it's just that eventually she's not going to look at him like that. So yah, I'm really enjoying this.

And I want to go on the record as saying your reviews matter! I read each and every one of them and I'll try to fulfill your suggestions and wishes. So if you want to see something in the story, put it in a review. If you absolutely hated or loved something, make sure I know. I'm more than happy to accommodate you, since you guys wanted an Andromache-comforting-Hector scene I'm going to do my best to put one in. It won't be for a few chapters though, but I'll try my hardest to put one in for this story. So yes, your reviews matter very much!

And finally, Maira's coming back into the story. Sorry she's been out of it for the past few chapters, I was focusing on H/A and I wasn't successful at working her in. So yah, be ready for a little surprise.

**…**

Andromache's wounds healed quickly and the bruises she was able to cover with her clothing. Sure enough, none of the servants ever let a word escape their lips so Andromache's secret was safe. Hector never mentioned the incident to her, wanting to forget it and feeling as though she would also. She was grateful for his silence; reliving it was something she did not wish to do. She shared it with Maira, who hugged her and told her the gods had been watching over her, but no one else knew. Andromache never informed Briseis of what had happened after she'd left and Briseis was grateful for it. _She's too innocent,_ Andromache thought. _And she should be allowed to stay that way. _Even Paris was never informed, though he certainly guessed. Unlike Briseis, Paris knew the ways of the world and he had a fair idea of what had taken place, but thankfully never mentioned it. In time, it grew to be forgotten, remembered only by Andromache and Hector. And after awhile, Andromache stopped thinking about it; it became as a distant memory. Only Hector remembered it vividly, and the feelings of that night continued to stay with him.

Priam had announced that a celebration was to take place, in honor of the gods. He announced his intention to sacrifice one hundred bulls to Zeus himself and that there would be games held in honor of him. The celebration was to take place in two weeks, and Andromache decided that she'd make a new gown for herself.

This having been decided, she called for a servant girl to summon Maira. She wanted her company when she went out shopping for the right material. The servant girl came back in, informing her that Maira wasn't feeling well. Andromache frowned.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's ill, my lady," the girl said evasively.

"Someone should have informed me sooner, I'll go into see her," she replied, concerned.

"She doesn't wished to be disturbed, some of the girls have already offered."

"Well, she'll see me," Andromache said confidently, striding towards her room in the servant's area of Hector's quarters. A small area of the palace was his and inside he had his own gardens, kitchen, as well as other various area.

She softly knocked on Maira's door then entered, not waiting for a reply. She stopped short on the threshold. Her brow furrowed and she returned to her own room, where the girl was waiting with trepidation.

"Funny," Andromache said softly. "Most sick people don't suddenly leave their beds as though they hadn't even lain in them."

The girl was trembling and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Where's Maira?" Andromache asked, annoyed at having been lied to.

"I- I don't know, my lady," the girl said.

"You don't?"

The girl shook her head mutely.

"Did she sleep in her room?"

The girl hesitated and then nodded.

"What time did she go to bed?"

"I don't know," she whispered miserably.

"You two share that room, do you not?"

"Yes."

"So then you were asleep when she came to bed?"

"I suppose so."

"Was she there when you awoke?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then how do you know she slept in her bed?" Andromache asked, repressing the desire to slap her.

The girl looked down at the ground, miserable. "I awoke when she came in, my lady."

"And what time was that?"

"Around midnight," came the barely audible response.

"And what was taking her so long that she didn't go to bed before then?"

"I- I can't say," the girl cried in a burst of courage.

Andromache stared at her. "Tell her to come to me when she returns. You're dismissed," she said coldly. The girl scurried away, most likely going off to cry. Andromache stood there fuming for a moment, annoyed at the circumstances, then made her decision. Grabbing a light veil she set off for the marketplace, almost smacking into Hector as she turned the corner to leave their quarters.

"Andromache," he greeted her, quickly changing direction and keeping pace with her.

"Hector," she snapped, not very happy at the moment.

"Something wrong?"

"Just that our- well I should say _your_ servants since they apparently pay me no heed- are refusing to answer my questions."

"What happened?"

"Maira's missing, and when I inquired about her whereabouts one of your servant girls outright lied to me."

"I'll speak with her," Hector assured his wife. "But where's Maira?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be going to the marketplace alone, would I?" she snapped.

Hector was about to point out that it would be grossly improper for her to do that, but quickly changed his mind. "Well, no matter. I'll accompany you."

"You're not a woman," she said, irritated.

"Intelligent observation," he replied dryly. She turned to snap something at him but ended up smiling as she saw the teasing look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, genuinely repentant. "It's just that I wanted Maira to come help me pick out some fabrics for a new dress for the festival, and I can't find her. Then your servant girl-"

"_Our_ servant girl," he corrected.

"Not in her mind," she murmured sweetly. "But no matter. _That girl_ then lied to me when I tried to find out where Maira was and refused to give me straight answers. So now I'm off alone to pick out fabrics."

"Not alone, I'm coming with you," he reminded her.

"Hector, you are the best husband in the world, but you cannot understand fashion if your life depended on it. You'll be no help to me this time."

"Well, I can tell you if I like something," he defended himself. "And I am the one that is supposed to be captivated by your beauty."

An hour later he was partially regretting his situation as Andromache narrowed her choice down to two fabrics.

"Which one?" she asked him. He hesitated. It made no difference to him- one was dark blue and the other a dark purple- but he knew she'd get annoyed if he didn't supply an answer.

"I like both," he said honestly, then quickly continued as he saw the look on her face. "Well, which one would last longer?"

"They're the same fabric," she patiently told him. "Just a different dye."

"Well then, how many blue dresses do you have and how many purple?" he evaded.

She paused. "Excellent point," she replied, choosing the purple. The purchase was quickly made- though Hector's eyes widened as he heard the price- and they returned home, Andromache's spirits restored. She'd gotten a light silver fabric to accompany the purple and the two went very well together. Besides that, Hector had generously bought her a bracelet that would accompany her new outfit so the earlier quarrel was completely forgotten.

A servant girl came up to inform Andromache that Maira had returned and was waiting for her in her room. Andromache handed the fabrics to Hector and quickly went into Maira's sleeping chamber.

"You wanted to see me?" Maira asked as Andromache settled herself on the opposite bed.

"Where were you earlier?" Andromache asked curiously. "The servant girl was very mysterious when speaking of your whereabouts."

"I'd rather not say, Andromache," Maira replied quietly. With any other servant Andromache would have demanded an explanation, but the two girls had grown up with each other and enjoyed a special bond. They were more like sisters than mistress and slave.

"Are you alright?" Andromache asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Maira smiled. "I just don't wish to talk about it."

"Alright, well I needed your help with making a dress."

"Forgive me, I'd finished my duties and I thought I'd be free for the afternoon."

"No matter, will you help me now?"

Maira nodded, following Andromache into her bedchamber where she laid out the fabrics and described what she had in mind. Maira nodded, cutting in with a remark here and there, and for the rest of the day the two girls worked in peace. That night, as Andromache and Hector were lying in bed together, he remembered her quarrel earlier.

"Did you find out where Maira was?" he asked.

"She didn't tell me," Andromache replied.

"She refused?" Hector was slightly put off and wondered if he should speak with her.

"I didn't make her," Andromache said. "It's the first secret we've ever kept from each other, though."

Hector didn't reply, not quite understanding but willing to let his wife take care of it. Soon he was asleep but Andromache lay awake for awhile, thinking about Maira and her secret. Slaves didn't have secrets, but Maira was more than a slave. She was a friend, and friends told each other everything, Andromache was sure of that. Her thoughts went in all kinds of different directions as they tried to figure out what that secret was and finally Andromache forced herself to fall asleep, knowing guessing would get here nowhere. _But why won't she tell me? _Andromache wondered.


	20. Maira's Secret Revealed

Thank you all for your reviews. The next few chapters might take awhile to happen, since my days are randomly hectic for the next few weeks. So we'll see how much I manage. Might be a few days between chapters. Enjoy!

**…**

Andromache had no more problems with Maira and the dress was finished within the week. Maira proudly brought it in, just having finished the last stitch. Andromache was handy with needles, but no one could match Maira's skill with the little details. She'd taken the dress and sewn in silver designs throughout it, to go with the silver material Andromache had used as a border. The effect was stunning and Andromache gasped as she saw it.

"You'll be the most beautiful woman at the festival, Andromache," Maira said happily.

"In this masterpiece, I actually think it possible," she replied, fingering the dress. "It's very soft."

"You chose excellent material," Maira said. "This is your best dress yet; the material is soft yet it will wear a long time."

"For the price I paid, it should," Andromache replied dryly. "Do you wish to attend the festival?"

"Slaves don't attend festivals," Maira reminded her, smiling.

"No one need know you're a slave- we never marked you," Andromache pointed out. "You're welcome to attend; you may come with me if you wish."

"Thank you, but no," Maira said firmly. "I have no desire."

"If you change your mind just let me know. Do you have something suitable to wear?"

"Oh yes, that's not the reason. But I'll shall inform you if I change my mind."

"Alright," Andromache said doubtfully.

"Shall you be needing me for the rest of the day?" Maira asked, standing up.

"No." Andromache shook her head. "Hector's going to try to ride Elpis today, I'm going down to watch."

Maira nodded and left, leaving Andromache slightly miffed. But she shrugged and went off to find her husband, who was leading Elpis into a secluded ring on the outskirts of the royal stables. Andromache fell in line with him, careful not to startle the filly.

"I asked Maira to accompany me to the festival, she refused," she informed him.

"Perhaps she does not enjoy festivals," Hector replied.

"No, she does. She's always accompanied me to them."

"Slaves are not allowed at festivals," he said, confused.

"She's not marked. She's always been more a handmaiden than a slave."

"Ah, well perhaps she has no desire to attend this one."

"But why?"

"If I knew I would tell you," Hector replied dryly. "Perhaps she's not feeling well."

"The festival is a week away," Andromache pointed out.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Hector said. They had reached the field and he led Elpis into the center, while Andromache leaned against the fence watching them.

Hector just stood beside her head, stroking her gently and allowing her to become accustomed to the surroundings. After a few minutes he gently walked to her side, slowly leaning across her back and gently putting more of his weight on her. As she slowly relaxed, in a swift and certain movement he swung himself onto her back.

Andromache tensed, waiting for Elpis to panic, but she didn't. She was rigid and the slightest movement would send her off, but Hector made no move. He sat there, loose and relaxed, not moving a muscle. In the seven months they'd had her, Elpis had fattened out and she no longer looked starved. Her coat had slowly improved and she'd turned into a beautiful filly, her dark coat gleaming in the sun. The only visible reminders of her ordeal were the scars along her body. But other than that she looked perfectly healthy, though she only let a few strangers deal with her. The stable hand who'd taken care of her, Hector, and Andromache were all allowed to approach her, but no one else.

As the horse and rider stood still, each waiting for the other to make a move, Andromache found her thoughts drifting towards Maira. She'd been acting almost melancholy for the last few weeks, even before she'd gone missing that one afternoon. _Perhaps she's homesick, _Andromache thought suddenly, and made a mental note to ask her about it. A movement in the ring brought her back to the present and she watched as Hector gently urged the now-relaxed horse into a slow walk. His movements were easy and assured and Elpis was soon calmed by his gentle attitude. After a short while he dismounted and led her out of the ring, Andromache joining him.

"That turned out better than I thought it would," she remarked.

"That's because she's already been broken in. I simply had to teach her to trust; she'd already been taught to respond to a rider's commands," he replied. Leading Elpis in one hand he reached for Andromache with the other, gently encircling her waist. "I'm sure everything with Maira will be resolved," he comforted her.

**…**

The day of the festival soon arrived and Maira helped Andromache get ready, arranging her hair and helping her dress. Hector came in and watched her administrations, discreetly admiring his wife. They'd done an excellent job on the dress; Andromache looked lovely.

"There," Maira said as she finished by placing a silver headpiece over Andromache's hair. "It's simple enough to allow you freedom and it matches perfectly with the dress."

Andromache turned her head from side to side, marveling how light the piece was. "It's amazing, where did you get it?"

"The marketplace," Maira replied easily. "I was shopping for a few things and I saw it and thought of the dress."

"I swear, between the two of you spending my money I'll be broke by the time the year is out," complained Hector, coming into view. The two women jumped at his sudden entrance but Andromache smiled. "Maira," Hector said after kissing his wife, "you've done an excellent job. My wife looks wonderful."

Maira inclined her head, "Thank you, but it's not difficult to make her look good. Now I must go get myself ready, I'll have a guard escort me and I'll meet you down in the square."

Andromache smiled and nodded, happy that her friend had changed her mind.

Hector gave her arm and led her to where his family was gathered, ready to leave. "Paris will be attending with us," he whispered to her as his brother came in, looking incredibly handsome. "It's my job to keep him out of trouble."

"Just find a beautiful girl for him, she'll keep him busy," Andromache replied mischievously.

"That's the trouble I'm supposed to keep him out of," Hector replied pointedly.

Briseis and Cassandra entered and Andromache ran over to greet them. "You both look lovely," she complimented, admiring their dresses.

"You should look in the mirror," Briseis retorted, smiling at her. "Cassandra and I are to lead the dance," she said excitedly.

"I'll be watching," Andromache promised, slightly regretting that her dancing days were over. Only the maidens would dance; the married women could just watch.

Priam announced that it was time to leave and the royal family all set out and they all departed, soon arriving to the square. The hundred bulls had already been sacrificed and Priam opened the celebration with a toast to the gods. The music started and Cassandra and Briseis went down to dance- as the oldest virgin in the royal household it was Cassandra's job to start the dancing. Briseis was right behind her and the virgins of the city quickly joined the dancing line as Paris led the young men in their part. Andromache smiled, watching the happy looks on their faces.

Cassandra skillfully led the maidens and Briseis laughed as Cassandra said something to her. They weaved around the young men and Paris winked at his sister and cousin when he passed them. Cassandra was smiling- even though she normally didn't enjoy dancing- and Andromache was happy to see her enjoying herself.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Maira smiling happily at her. She gave her a hug then gently pushed her in the direction of the dancing. "Go dance!" she commanded, smiling. "If I cannot enjoy something it's almost as good to see you enjoying it."

Maira offered no protest; she'd often danced in Thebe when Andromache was still unmarried. They both had loved dancing and Maira felt a slight pang as she realized that Andromache could no longer do it. She joined the line and swirled around in circles, weaving between the men as the youth skillfully avoided each other in the steps. After awhile she felt a bit dizzy so she decided to return to her mistress.

Andromache had a glass of wine waiting for her and the two gazed down, watching the faces of those still dancing.

"I'd forgotten how much I love it," Maira said. "It-" She stopped suddenly and Andromache turned to her, wondering at the pale shade her face had taken on. Maira was looking at someone and Andromache followed her gaze but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Maira?" Andromache asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she stammered, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I just thought I saw someone."

"Who?"

"No matter," she said, the color quickly returning to her face. "It was just someone I'd met the other day."

Andromache was doubtful but she couldn't pick out who Maira had been looking at, so she shrugged and turned to watch the dancers again. Hector came up beside her and engaged her in conversation and she quickly forgot about Maira's strange behavior.

"Do you miss dancing?" Hector asked her, noticing her gaze.

"Only when I'm watching it," Andromache replied, smiling.

"Well then, I'll attempt to hold your attention away from them," Hector teased. He glanced at the crowd below and a puzzled frown grew on his face. "Is that man waving to you?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Andromache followed his gaze.

"No," she said, just as confused as her husband. "I've never seen him before in my life." A thought dawned on her and she glanced at Maira, who was looking away nonchalantly, though a dark blush had crept into her cheeks.

"Maira? Do you know that man?" Andromache asked, the pieces beginning to come together.

Maira nodded. "He's the man I bought your headpiece from," she replied easily. "I think the shock of seeing that it is you who is wearing it has gotten to him." She glanced at Andromache and held her gaze for only a second, then quickly turned away again.

Andromache was no longer confused. That gaze had held an emotion that had taken her aback, but she knew what Maira wanted. Turning to her husband, she easily dismissed it.

"He's just a merchant in the marketplace," Andromache replied.

"Why's he waving at you?" Hector asked, still frowning down at him.

"Because he is shocked that I am wearing this headpiece, he's the man Maira bought it from."

"Oh," Hector said, still slightly confused at his behavior but willing to forgive him. "It's a bit odd of him, though."

But the man was leaving and so Hector was content to let it rest. The blush was slowly leaving Maira's face and Andromache quickly made sure no one had taken notice of this exchange. No one had and Andromache spent the rest of the evening waiting anxiously for the end of the festivities. Hours later, Hector finally took her home and Maira accompanied them.

Andromache quickly undressed and put on a light robe over her nightgown, making some excuse to Hector about needing to talk to Maira in regards to her dress. Hector nodded, pulling out some maps that he needed to familiar himself with, and Andromache was able to escape unnoticed.

She crept into Maira's room, thankful that her roommate was not there.

"She's still at the festival," Maira said, reading her mind.

"Good," Andromache said, settling herself on the bed and waiting patiently.

Maira smiled at her friend's not-so-subtle hint, but began her story. "A few months ago, I was shopping in the marketplace," she began, fiddling with her hands nervously. "It was late in the day and I was bringing back some fabrics- I was planning on making myself a new dress- and he ran into me. Well, since I was carrying all these fabrics he assumed I was a seamstress and engaged me in conversation- for I had knocked his merchandise out of his arms and he had to pick it up. So I told him that I was only making a dress for myself and he said he'd like to see me wearing it."

Here she paused, then continued. "It was just harmless flirtation and I didn't think anything of it, then a few weeks later I was shopping again because we'd run out of the salts I put in your baths, and I happened to be wearing the dress. By sheer chance I ran into him and he complimented me on it." She blushed at the memory, remembering his teasing words. "Since he sold the bath salts that I needed, I bought them from him and he started to tease me and informed me that the user of the salts would smell very good. I replied that they weren't for me but for you and he looked surprised as he figured that I was your handmaiden. I never told him I was, he assumed it himself," she stated quietly but firmly.

"I never thought you would, though it wouldn't be quite a lie," Andromache smiled. "Go on."

"Well, through various trips the market- sometimes with other servant girls for materials for them- I would see him and we would talk. Last time we met he had silver jewelry and I purchased the silver headpiece, charging it to the palace."

Andromache nodded.

"He asked how long I'd been working as your handmaiden and I told him that I'd traveled with you from Thebe. You see, I didn't want to tell him that I was your slave. Andromache, I've never been ashamed of it- you know that. But I just _couldn't_ tell him, for some reason. And he then stated that he would apply for permission to see me and inquired as to whom he should ask." She stopped, her voice quivering. "I was speechless and I quickly left him. That's why he was waving to me at the festival, he was trying to get my attention."

Andromache was silent, knowing what the problem was. Maira continued, regardless.

"I never thought he meant anything serious, men have flirted with me before. I usually just ignore them but there was something _special _about him. I shouldn't have encouraged him, but I liked his company," she apologized. "I didn't want to tell you because there's nothing you can do- or anyone for that matter- and I just hoped it would go away."

"Well, I doubt it will just go away," Andromache mused. "He must be told, or at least given a reason to stop pursuing you."

"But if I tell him I'm a slave-"

"Then your secret will be out," Andromache finished, nodding. "I'll think of something, don't worry."

"No one else knows, except you and Hector," Maira told her. "All the other servants just think I chose to come with you from Thebe."

"And it will stay like that," Andromache said firmly. "I must go, Hector will be wondering what's keeping me. Don't worry, I'll think of some excuse. Goodnight." She kissed her and hurried back to her room, quickly climbing into bed and waiting for Hector to blow out the candles.

"The dress all fixed?" he asked, extinguishing the lights and joining her.

"What?" she asked, confused. Then she remembered her excuse. "Oh, it will be. We're working on it."


	21. Andromache Makes a Sale

Thank you all for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes, to someone who asked about Cassandra I do have something special planned for her.

**…**

Andromache spent the next day trying to figure out what excuse she could use. Since Maira had been masquerading as a free servant, there were no rules that said servants could not wed. She could travel at will and attend festivals- just like the one the previous night- whereas if she were a slave she was forbidden from doing all this. Slaves were looked down upon and treated with contempt, even by other servants. Maira would lose her status as Andromache's handmaiden and would be treated rudely by Hector's servants if they ever found out. She would be forbidden from roaming the city and she could be sentenced to death for dancing at the festival.

Andromache finally came to the conclusion that Maira must simply repel his advances. Because she had no family, the correct person to apply for permission to marry her would be Hector. And Andromache had no desire to bring this to Hector's attention; she wasn't sure how he would react.

In the seclusion of her bedchamber she told her plan to Maira.

"You must simply tell him that you have no desire to wed him and that his proposal would be denied," she informed her friend. "Tell him it was just harmless flirtation."

"Will Diocus persist, do you think?" Maira asked her.

Andromache shrugged, "I don't know. But come, we'll do it while Hector's out. We can go now, if you'd like. I'll come with you, just to make sure everything goes alright."

Maira nodded and the two set off, quickly reaching the marketplace. Andromache led the way until she spotted Diocus and she stopped and waited for Maira to catch up. As Maira moved into a position where she could see Diocus, she paused for a moment, forgetting about Andromache. Her face softened and she gazed at him, working at his stand. He did not see her; he was busy with a customer. She was content to stand there, simply watching him, and the look on her face made Andromache's heart stop.

_By the gods, _Andromache thought, stunned. _She's in love with him. _This thought ran through her mind over and over again, but in a moment Andromache realized what to do.

"Maira," Andromache called her over, steeling her nerves. "Go back to the palace and wait for me."

Maira looked at her, shocked. "Why?" she demanded.

"Because I told you to," Andromache snapped, her heart inwardly breaking. "Do as I say." Her voice left no argument and Maira turned to leave, hurt at this harsh treatment. Andromache felt horrible for what she'd just done, but she knew that she had to.

She took a deep breath and walked over to Diocus, who had just made a sale and was smiling happily. "You are Diocus?" she asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I am, my lady, what may I do to serve you?" he asked, bowing low.

"I am Princess Andromache, wife to Hector," she said stiffly, trying to get a feel for him. "I understand you've been… addressing my servant."

Diocus looked a bit nervous under this stern treatment, but he nodded honestly. "I hope my addresses were not ill received. I assure you I had no knowledge if they were."

"No, they were not ill received- on Maira's part," Andromache said. "And you wished to know whom to ask for her hand?"

Diocus nodded. "She said she'd come with you from Thebe, so would I be correct in assuming that I must address myself to Prince Hector?"

Andromache nodded. "Is there a private place we could speak?" They were standing in the front of his stand.

He nodded and pulled her behind the stand, where all his extra merchandise was stored.

Andromache took a deep breath, hoping she wasn't about to make a very fatal mistake. "Why do you wish to marry Maira?" she asked hurriedly, getting right to the point.

"Because I have feelings for her," he replied honestly.

"What if I told you that in order to marry her, you'd have to buy her?"

Diocus looked confused. "A bridal price? Well, that's to be expected."

Andromache's hands were shaking and she took a shaky breath. "What if her bridal price were to purchase her freedom?" she asked softly.

Slaves were not allowed to marry, period. To marry a slave was unheard of, it was a breach of the social rules. He would be looked down upon, she would be scorned, and their children would be mocked.

Diocus inhaled sharply. "She's a slave?" he asked quietly, his brow furrowed.

Andromache nodded, then boldly plunged ahead. "Hear me out. She has no mark on her and I have allowed her to masquerade as a free servant all her life. She's a slave of war; her parents were respectable middle class people that lived in a nearby city. My brothers sacked the city and took her captive, giving her to me as a maidservant. We never marked her and we've grown up as sisters. She's gone with me everywhere and I wouldn't be doing this now if it weren't for her. In fact, we were both here to inform you that your suit would be rejected but then I saw the way she looked at you. She's in love with you and her happiness means the world to me. No other person has ever been so close to me as she has been; I can barely remember my life before our friendship began."

Diocus looked at her shrewdly. "And you're willing to give her up to me?"

"We love each other like sisters," Andromache shrugged. "And she's now in love with you. That's the only reason I'm doing this."

Diocus paused, considering. "Make no mistake, I love her. But if it were to be found out that she is a slave, the consequences would be huge."

"She has no mark," Andromache repeated firmly. "No one knows except the two of us and my husband. He'll allow for her sale, you can buy her and make her your wife. But mark my words." Andromache looked deep into his eyes. "If you buy her you make her your wife, if you refuse I will kill you with my bare hands. She will not be the slave to a cruel master."

He held her gaze just as strongly. "I will make her my wife," he promised quietly. "But do you realize the penalties for this?"

"I do," she said, her voice soft. "And I repeat, I'm doing this for her. She has been there for me through the worst and best times of my life, and this is the least I can do for her."

"So be it. Tonight I shall come for her purchase and then in seven days' time I'll come to make her my bride. All the arrangements for the ceremony will be ready by then."

"Your family will accept her?"

"They will know of her as your maidservant, no more. Only four shall know the truth."

Andromache nodded and took her leave, walking quickly back to the palace. Her throat felt swollen and she could feel tears prickling at her eyes but she blinked them back. She strode into her bedchamber, empty of people and then quickly walked out onto the balcony. In just a few hours' time it would be evening and the deed will have been done. She would not see anyone- especially Maira- until after the purchase was made; she would not be able to go through with it otherwise. Hours later, she heard Hector come into the room but did not turn to greet him.

"Soon a man is coming to make a purchase," she informed him, emotions raging within her.

"What's the merchandise?" he asked, confused at her behavior.

"I'm selling Maira," she said, the words sounding hollow. _I'm selling Maira, _she thought scornfully. _How can one just sell one's best friend? Words cannot express it. I'm giving away the closest person I've ever known; I'm giving away a sister. No, I'm selling a sister. _

"I hope this is not a hasty act that is the result of a quarrel," Hector said concerned. He walked over to her and gently reached for her, but she jerked away and continued staring out at the city.

"It's not, my decision is final," Andromache said. "You are my husband and therefore you must make the transaction, that's why I'm informing you."

"I'm not sure I wish to make this transaction," Hector said.

"Make it, Hector," Andromache snapped. "She is mine and I can sell her if I wish."

"But I know you don't wish to sell her," he replied gently.

"I never said I did." Her throat tightened and she swallowed, blinking quickly. "But I'm selling her nonetheless."

A knock sounded at the door and a servant informed Hector that a man was waiting to make a transaction.

"Andromache, will you tell me what this is about?"

Andromache could feel her will about to give away and she knew that in a moment she wouldn't be able to go through with it. She shook her head, barely able to breathe. "Just do it, please," she whispered miserably.

Hector was inwardly battling, but he nodded and went out to make the transaction. Five minutes later, it was done. Maira's price had been paid for; she was no longer theirs. Hector came back into the room, inwardly hoping he'd just done the right thing.

"Andromache, will you tell me now?" he asked. "It's done, the purchase has been made."

Upon hearing his words, she choked up and the tears she'd been working so hard to hold back started falling. "I sold her," she gasped out, sobbing.

"I know, but why?" he asked gently, taking her in his arms.

"Because she loves him," she sobbed into his chest. "And she deserves to be happy."

"Happy how?" he asked, confused.

"He's going to marry her," she choked out, not quite hearing the words. "And she's going to go live with him and bear his children."

"But slaves can't marry," he protested, confused.

"Not if no one knows they're slaves," she whispered miserably. "Her secret is safe."

"She's not marked?"

Andromache shook her head then pulled away. "I must go tell her," she said, wiping her face only to have more tears stream down her cheeks. She grabbed the purse of coins – ten minar was what he'd paid, a good price for a slave – and walked into Maira's room, dismissing the other servant girl.

Maira looked up at her, confused at her tears. Andromache tossed the bag to her.

"I sold you," she said calmly, the tears still falling. "I sold my best friend for the price of ten minar."

Maira looked up, shocked. "Why?" she stammered, her heart leaping into her throat.

"Because you love him," Andromache whispered miserably. "And I couldn't bear to see you forced to give him up."

"To… Diocus?" Maira asked. "You sold me to Diocus?"

Andromache nodded, "You're to be married in seven days' time, I have his word on it."

Maira's lip was trembling and her own eyes were beginning to well up. "I'm to marry him?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

Andromache nodded, breaking into fresh sobs. Maira grabbed her in a hug and the two women held on tight, each sobbing their heart out.

"I could never have asked for a better friend," Maira sobbed.

"You deserve the world, Maira, I am only able to give you this," Andromache whispered back. "You'll be happy."

"I always was happy, never forget that," Maira said, finally wiping her eyes. She pushed Andromache gently towards the door. "We have seven days together, but you must go back to your husband now."

Andromache nodded. "You're worth more than what he paid for you, you know."

"And you're worth more than the price your husband paid for you," Maira replied. "But men have a way of misjudging the cost of items," she teased, her eyes still red. "Women, on the other hand, know the true worth of things."

"Goodnight," Andromache said softly, smiling.

"Goodnight, Andromache," Maira replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"And for seven more days," Andromache said, leaving and shutting the door softly. A servant passed her in the hall and stopped, concerned at her tears.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"I'm fine," Andromache replied. "I just lost a priceless treasure today."

"Where'd you lose it?" the girl asked, wondering if they could retrieve it.

"In the marketplace," Andromache said softly, continuing on her way. The servant girl shook her head, treasures lost in the busy marketplace wouldn't be found.


	22. The Wedding and an Accident

Thank you for all your reviews. Just a warning, this chapter jumps around quite a bit so be prepared for quite a bit of time to pass in this chapter alone. I wanted the last few chapters to focus on a very specific time, the end of their first year of marriage, so that's why this one goes through a few months.

And as a note, nothing will happen to Cassandra in this story. All that will happen in my next sequel, which I think will take place in the different years of their marriage. Then in the third part of this series that will take place actually _during_ the movie Troy. So since I'm hoping to have the DVD as a reference (which doesn't come out until October) that one won't come for quite awhile. I might decide to write it sooner, however, if I can get the full movie script. But we'll see.

**…**

Seven days later, Andromache proudly placed the veil over Maira's head, pausing for a moment to smile at her. The dress had been made in record time and today Andromache helped Maira prepare. The bath had been taken, the customary rituals to Artemis were performed, and she was now to be led from Hector's quarters to her bridegroom's house, where the feast would take place.

The room had been cleared and Andromache held the veil over her head, not yet willing to cover Maira's face.

"Seems just like yesterday our roles were reversed, doesn't it?" she smiled. Gently setting the soft fabric on her head, she kept the front of it on top of Maira's head so they could talk for a few moments.

"We only have a few moments," Maira reminded her.

"Maira-"

"Wait, I want to speak first," Maira interrupted. She took Andromache's hands in her own and kissed them. "You have been my mistress since my earliest memories. Your mother helped raised me, your brothers helped tease me, and you treated me as though I'd been born your sister, instead of your war slave." She paused and wiped her eyes as Andromache blinked to clear her own eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better life, Andromache. I thanked the gods every day for allowing me to serve you and love you, and be loved in return. I was happiest when we were together, when I would fix your hair before a special occasion and we would talk. Not as slave and mistress but as sisters. And I want to thank you with all my heart for doing this for me. You are the kindest person I know, Andromache. You're always caring for others, always sensitive to their needs. And you don't look down on others for their position in life. We've been together through so many things. We've shared our worst moments and our happiest moments. Our greatest triumphs and our greatest fears. Andromache, don't ever forget this. I was the happiest person in the world when I was able to serve you and I never once regretted my situation. I was happier as a slave than most people are as freemen. Never forget that, and never forget that I loved you with all my heart. And I still will, until the day I die."

Tears were running down both their faces, but Andromache managed a shaky smile. "My turn," she whispered, smiling. "As you said, we've shared our best and worst moments. You were there for me when I left my family, just like I was there for you when you lost yours. You didn't hate me for being related to the people that killed your family and sacked your city, but rather you loved me because of the way I treated you. But I want you to know, you deserved every bit of the kindness I showed you, and much, much more. You were strong for me when I was fainting with fear and you would cry with me when I was in pain. You shared in my laughter when I reached my goals and you taught me to forgive. You never held a grudge against me for being your mistress and you forgave my brothers for their crimes against you. You said I am kind, but you yourself taught me how to be kind. You taught me not to begrudge others' blessings, but to rejoice for them and be happy with my own. That is why I am able to look at your face when you gaze at Diocus and not be jealous. You two will be happy together, I'm more sure of that than I've been of anything else in my life. And remember, I wish you all the happiness in the world because you _do _deserve it- I mean that with all my heart."

The two embraced and held each other close for a moment and then pulled away so Andromache could fully veil her.

"I've never seen a more beautiful bride," she said, smiling at her friend through the fabric that covered her.

"I have," Maira replied. "Just once."

"No, because that bride didn't have the look on her face that you do," Andromache said. "The other bride was scared and apprehensive, though she did her best to hide it."

"But she learned to love," Maira reminded her.

"Yes, but the bride I'm looking at didn't have to learn, she simply does. And that's why she's the more beautiful," Andromache smiled.

"And the bride I knew was acting in a selfless way for the benefit of others, whereas I am doing this for my own happiness."

"Which you deserve," Andromache protested. A knock on the door interrupted their banter and a servant announced the men were approaching. Andromache led Maira to the door to Hector's quarters, smiling excitedly at her. Maira managed a shaky smile back, looking a bit nervous. The knocks on the door made them both jump.

"May the maiden who is to be the bride of Diocus come forth!" a loud voice called. Andromache winked at her friend and opened the doors. Maira stepped forth and Diocus took her by the wrist.

"In the presence of these witnesses I claim this woman as my wife!" he announced proudly. Andromache smiled to see Maira so happy, her face was peaceful and completely at ease. The wedding party made their way to Diocus' house, where the celebration lasted all day. Andromache and Hector attended, and that night Andromache held the torch and led the way to the bridal chamber, just as Hecuba had done for her. As the couple was left alone among many jokes and good wishes, Hector took Andromache back to the palace.

"Sad?" he asked her.

"Happy," she replied, smiling. "For her."

"And for yourself?"

"Sad," she said, laughing. "But that's alright, it'll pass."

"That was a kind act you did, you know."

"I couldn't have done anything else, you saw the way she looks at him."

"He looks at her the same way," Hector replied. "They'll be happy together."

"Thank you for selling her," Andromache said softly. "I hadn't even given you a reason."

"I trusted you," he replied. "And I took a chance that you weren't acting in a passion of rage."

Andromache laughed. They'd reached their bedchamber and the two of them quickly prepared for bed, discussing the details of the wedding. It was the early hours of the morning, so both of them were tired. They climbed into bed and enjoyed the cool breeze being blowing the curtains gently. Andromache leaned up against Hector, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder while his other arm rested lightly on her waist.

"Goodnight, Hector," she said, already half asleep.

"Goodnight, Andromache," he replied softly. "Sweet dreams, love."

**…**

Another month passed and before they knew it, Hector and Andromache were at the last week of their eight month of marriage. Maira was with child, just two weeks after her wedding she'd gotten pregnant. Everyone wished them well and Diocus was teased incessantly by the other merchants at the market for getting such an early start on fatherhood.

"At this rate, you'll have fifty sons within a few years!" they would cry, while the women would jabber at him on how his wife should eat now that she was pregnant.

Maira visited Andromache often and the two would take walks together. Summer had come once again and the temperature was rising, so they often reclined in the shade of the garden trees.

Andromache, Cassandra, and Briseis were reclining under a fig tree, a servant fanning them to ward off the heat. It was an unusually hot day, and no one felt like doing much of anything.

"Perhaps we should have a family picnic at the river," Andromache suggested. "We could make a day out of it."

"The men are too busy, I don't think it would work," Cassandra replied. "It's so hard to get them all together."

"Well, perhaps just Paris could take us, then. I think a week's notice would give him plenty of time, it's not as if he does anything important anyways. And perhaps Hector would join us."

"If Hector's still here," Briseis mused.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Andromache look confused.

"Briseis," Cassandra said reproachfully, then turned to Andromache. "There have been rumors of war again, but I'm sure they'll come to nothing."

"With who?"

"Some of the cities near Thebe have started rebelling, the rumors are saying they're discussing an alliance against Troy."

Andromache knew there was something they weren't telling her. "What else?"

The two hesitated, then glanced at each other. "Thebe is too close for comfort," Briseis murmured softly. "And since they're loyal to Troy, the cities might try to take it first."

Andromache nodded, beginning to understand. "Well, don't worry. None of the cities south of Thebe are strong enough to defeat us _and_ we have a military alliance with Troy."

"And we would uphold it," Cassandra assured her. "But the problem is, they could easily strike with no warning- before we could get our troops there."

"Don't worry," Andromache assured them. "We're strong enough to repel any attacks."

However, the thought nagged at her and she brought it up with Hector. He nodded.

"When I came for you, your father showed me your defenses. You're strong enough to repel an attack, but if they lay siege to your city they might be able to take it. We do need warning ahead of time in order to get our armies there; it takes awhile to sail there."

Andromache felt her heart sinking. "How would they get notice ahead of time?"

"Don't worry," Hector reassured her. "We have spies- as does your father. It would be extremely unlikely they could launch a surprise attack. Armies from different cities coming together in one place always attracts attention, we'll hear of it, no need to fret."

She was considerably relieved but when she saw the troops begin training again, her heart sank with apprehension.

**…**

Nearly a week into training, Andromache once again went out to watch the troops perform. Because they were going to be fighting against a larger force, the practice was much harder. Priam invited Andromache over and she joined him, easily picking out Hector.

_He's wearing his light cloak, _she thought, pleased. No sunburns this time.

"They're going to practice retreating," Priam informed her.

"How do you practice retreating?" Andromache asked him. "I thought during a retreat everyone just _runs_."

"That's a bad retreat. A good retreat is when everyone runs _orderly_. You see, during a retreat our men will fall back and the archers must fire over their heads into the oncoming army. The men must then reform in front of the archers and charge again."

"Sounds dangerous," Andromache observed.

Priam shook his head. "It sounds worse than it is. The archers are trained to wait until they are sure they can shoot over our men. They should never fire before, no matter how bad the situation looks."

Andromache watched, interested. Hector had formed the men into lines and was getting ready to order an attack.

"Once he orders the attack, the men will run out as though they're charging for the opposing army," Priam informed her. "After a significant distance, Hector will order a retreat and the men will take off back towards our archers."

Andromache watched as Hector rode up and down the lines, making sure everyone was in position. He shouted the orders, then gave the signal for an attack. It was beautiful. Thousands of men charged forward, shouting out their battle cries. The further they ran, the more disordered the line became and Andromache wondered if they'd even be able to form a line again, let alone quickly. When they had almost reached the shore Hector- along with Artrides who was riding beside him- gave the order for a retreat. Quick as a flash the men reversed directions and sprinted back towards the archers. Hector and Artrides rode through the lines- in a real war they should be in the front of the retreating army, for safety purposes. As they ran around the sprinting soldiers, Artrides pulled ahead. Hector was right behind him and Andromache laughed as she saw the two were having a sort of race.

As Artrides passed a retreating soldier, the soldier's spear flung out as he ran, jamming itself between the horse's legs. At a full gallop this proved fatal; the horse shot forward, falling to the ground, and Artrides was flung up over his head. He went down in the crowd and Andromache gasped as she saw what was coming next. Hector had been riding too close to Artrides to stop, and his horse- Rabbit- tripped over the fallen horse and pitched forward. Hector was flung into the crowd and Andromache jumped up and ran forward, trying to pick him out. The soldiers were still in a full retreat, though those who'd seen the fall had stopped running to help the injured leaders.

"They're going to trample them!" Andromache cried out, seeing soldiers running past the accident. Her face was white and she prayed the other generals would get control of the situation. Those who had seen the fall were abandoning their retreat and running over to help, while those who hadn't witnessed it were still running towards the archers. Pandemonium reigned as thousands of men ran every which way.

The other generals were riding through the crowd, quickly issuing orders and bringing the madness to a halt. Priam quickly ran from the wall to see if there had been any injuries and Andromache followed at a sprint, praying to the gods that Hector was alright. Hecuba grabbed her, stopping her madness.

"Wait," she commanded, shielding her eyes from the sun. "You cannot help up there, wait until a messenger returns with the news." Andromache nodded and quickly took her place back up at the top of the wall, trying to get a glimpse of her husband. Priam had reached them and was engulfed in the crowd around them. Moments later a soldier rode quickly from the group and Andromache rushed down to meet him, Hecuba following right behind.

"My ladies," he greeted them. "They are alive."

Hecuba and Andromache both breathed out a sigh of relief and motioned wordlessly for him to continue.

"Artrides has broken his arm and has a gash on his forehead. Prince Hector has a severe cut on his left arm but it is not life threatening. He has stated that he'll meet you in your quarters," he informed her.

Andromache nodded and called for a horse, quickly returning to their quarters and getting everything ready for Hector's return. She had a servant bring a needle and some strong thread; his wound would most likely require stitches. Not fifteen minutes later she heard a commotion as Hector came in, loudly protesting all the fuss being made over him.

"Here now, you see?" he told them. "My wonderful wife has everything prepared, you may trust me to her administrations."

Andromache smiled at the group of men who'd accompanied him, and assured them that she was capable of taking care of her husband. Hecuba came in as the men left.

"Do you need any help, love?" she asked Andromache, motioning for her son to remove the bandage he was clutching against his left arm. Hector obediently showed it to her and she studied it critically, careful not to touch it.

"No, I can manage," Andromache replied. "With seven brothers one must learn how to dress wounds."

Hecuba nodded. "I'll check in later, right now I must make sure poor Artrides is being cared for. No wife, you know," she informed them, taking her leave.

Hector sighed and sat down, examining his wound.

"Keep that bandage on it, please," Andromache commanded him, bringing over a bowl of warm water and some clean linen. "Don't need any more dirt getting in there."

"Well, aren't we quite the bossy wife all of a sudden," Hector teased her.

"That was incredibly stupid of you, riding that close to him," Andromache scolded, removing the bandage and gently bathing the wound. Hector winced and Andromache looked up. "No more than you deserve, pulling a stunt like that. And get used to it, with all the dirt you've gotten in here this will take awhile."

"It was a race," Hector protested feebly, hissing as the water touched his arm again.

"Stupid," Andromache retorted, only half-joking.

"And you never do stupid things?" Hector replied cheekily.

"Never," Andromache said haughtily. "I am perfect."

"Ouch!" Hector jerked his arm away. Andromache yanked it back into her lap.

"You have some small stones in the cut, hold still."

"Well, leave them there," Hector snapped, gritting his teeth. "And could you work any slower?"

"Easily, want to see?" she replied, biting her lip as she yanked out a particularly deep stone. Hector almost hyperventilated.

"Done!" she announced proudly, admiring her handiwork. "Your wound is now clean."

"And gushing blood," Hector pointed out dryly. Andromache ignored him, stringing the needle as she prepared to sew him up. Hector watched her warily. She glanced at him and noticed where he was looking.

"Haven't you had stitches before?" she asked him, surprised.

He shook his head. "I've been unusually lucky. Or just skilled at hiding injuries," he added as an afterthought.

Andromache looked at him doubtfully. "Well, just don't move. That'll only make it worse," she warned him. "And try to think of pleasant things."

"Like what I'm going to do to you when this is all over?" he teased, only half-joking.

"Tell me about something," she suggested, stitching him up. The wound wasn't deep but it was wide, it would take a fair amount of stitches. Hector squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something pleasant.

"I can't think of anything," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm pleasant," Andromache told him chirpily.

"Not right now," he retorted, grimacing as the needle went through his flesh again. "By the gods, woman, just kill me and be done with it!"

"You don't seem to need my help," Andromache replied. "You're quite skilled at it yourself."

"Considering I'm sitting here having a needle jammed through my flesh, I'm apparently not good enough. Perhaps I shall just throw myself off the walls."

"Make sure you land on your head," Andromache retorted. "Tell me about when you were a boy."

Hector sighed and jumped as he felt the familiar prick again. "It wasn't at all interesting."

"Is Artrides well?" Andromache abruptly changed the subject.

"His arm will heal, though he'll have a nice scar from the gash on his head." Hector winced again.

"Almost done," Andromache informed him, working quickly. A few moments later she'd finished and tied up the thread. "There."

Hector exhaled, looking quite pale. "Have you done this often?"

"Euklides gave me plenty of practice," she replied. "And every once in awhile he'd take another brother along with him so I'd have two on my hands."

He nodded and stood up. "Help me out of this armor, will you?"

She obediently came over and helped him take it off, then left to get a rag and some water. When she came back he was sitting on the side of their bed, closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked sympathetically.

"Ever had someone yank a needle through your flesh?" he teased her. "Doesn't feel particularly nice."

"I'm a smart person, I never injured myself seriously." She came over and sat behind him, gently cleaning the dirt off his body. "You're filthy."

"If you took a dive headfirst into the ground you'd be to," he replied. "I could just take a bath; it would be faster."

"You can't get the bandage wet," she said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this."

The cool water felt good against his hot skin and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being clean. She was quiet as she worked, allowing him to rest. He was almost asleep when she finally finished and he slumped to the bed as soon as she moved. She covered him with a light blanket and quietly gathered up the dirty bandages, leaving quietly. Hecuba had just arrived to check on him.

"He's sleeping," Andromache said in a low voice, standing right outside their door.

"Nothing serious?" Hecuba asked just as quietly.

Andromache shook her head. "The cut will heal within a week."

"They leave in ten days," Hecuba informed her. "So all is well. I'd hate for him to leave before he is fully healed."

"He'll be ready," Andromache promised and Hecuba nodded and left. "Oh, stay!" she called out. "How long will they be gone?"

"At least two months just for travel," Hecuba replied. "You've taken the journey, three weeks' good sailing but transporting an army is harder. The enemy is dangerous and the battle will last for quite some time. He'll be gone for at least three months."

Andromache nodded and Hecuba left. She felt strangely unsatisfied once again but she quickly shrugged it off. As she cleaned the blood from the dirty rags, she realized why.

_Hector will miss our anniversary,_ she thought, feeling slightly disappointed. She then quickly berated herself for her feelings. _Don't be stupid, Andromache, it's just another day of marriage. _

But the feeling didn't go away.


	23. Departure Again

Thank you all for your reviews, as an update there should be only a few more chapters left. I'd say four max, not including this one. Then I'll most likely start on the sequel, but since I only have a rough idea of where I'm going with that one, I'll have to think about it a bit more before I started writing it. Enjoy!

**…**

Because of his wound, Hector was unable to finish training the troops. The other generals took over, fine picking the formations and making sure everything was in order. Hector was upset at not being able to oversee the last part of the training, but he secretly enjoyed at letting someone else take over.

Andromache and Hector spent nearly all their time with each other, each knowing it would be the last time they saw the other for quite some time. Because of Hector's arm, which was in a sling at Andromache's insistence, they weren't able to do many activities together, so most of the time they just took walks together. Under Andromache's watchful care, Hector's arm healed within a week and with only the smallest scar.

"It shouldn't bother you at all," she informed him, removing the bandages and inspecting it critically. "So I expect you to come back completely uninjured."

"I've no excuses," Hector agreed, flexing his arm experimentally. "Thank you."

"I must finish my weaving," Andromache said, standing up and going over to her loom.

"What are you making?"

"Another cloak, for you to take with you," she said, her fingers flying over the shuttle.

"I have three already."

"This is a light cloak."

"You already made me two," he reminded her patiently.

"Just two," she pointed out. "You'll be fighting hard, so you'll need another one in case one is torn or dirty. I would've made you a second heavy cloak, but I ran out of time. I'll just barely be able to finish this one."

He smiled, relenting the battle. "If you insist."

She glanced up at him. "I do. It'll make me feel better."

He inclined his head then left to check on Rabbit, making sure his injuries were being tended to. He'd pulled a tendon from the fall, but since the journey lasted three weeks Hector was bringing him anyways. He hoped Rabbit would be fully healed by the time the fighting started.

Returning to the room he glanced at his wife, who was still busy weaving. He pulled out a few pieces of parchment, maps of the area around Thebe. He was studying them for any advantages different fields might have and making sure they were in no danger of an ambush from where they would set up camp. Andromache glanced up at him and smiled as she watched him, then returned to her weaving. A few minutes later he looked up and gazed at her for a moment, then finished his studying. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon in companionable silence.

**…**

The day of Hector's departure came soon enough and Andromache once again accompanied him to the docks. He held her hand as the men loaded and she leaned against him, enjoying his familiar presence. When the ships were finally full he turned to her. She tried to smile but failed miserably. He cleared his throat.

"I suppose you know that I won't be here for our anniversary," he told her.

She shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of it. "It's just another day."

"I would've liked to be here, though," he said and she smiled.

"It would've been nice," Andromache agreed. "Keep my city safe."

"I will, that's a promise," he told her softly. "No harm will come to Thebe."

"When will we receive news of the battle?" she asked him, glancing at Artrides who was waiting with his arm in a sling.

"We have a light ship that we send back to Troy ahead of the soldiers," he replied. "White sails means good news, black sails means bad."

"I'd better see white sails then," Andromache told him, smiling.

"You will," he promised. "That ship has never flown with black sails before and it's not about to start. If the battle goes well look for it a week or two after our anniversary, the army is usually only two weeks behind it."

A tear trickled down her cheek and he pulled her close. "I'll miss you," he said, rubbing her back.

"And I you," she replied, holding him tight. "Be safe, Hector."

"Hector!" Artrides rode up, interrupting them. Hector nodded and Andromache pulled back. He kissed her tenderly and mounted his horse, turning back to look at her.

"No more than four months," he promised.

She smiled. "I'll be waiting."

"I know," he said. He quickly boarded the ship and she gazed at him as he issued the order. Hector then locked eyes with her and she watched, long after he'd vanished into a tiny speck.

She finally left to return to the palace and felt her spirits sink even lower as she entered their quarters. It was strangely quiet and felt as though it belonged to another, and not to herself. She walked into their bedroom and gazed around. Everything was in place, just as they'd left it, but something was missing.

And she knew what that something was.


	24. Artrides' Idea

Andromache worked hard to fill the empty hours. There were servants to oversee, clothes to weave, people to visit, and yet she still found the hours crawling by. One afternoon, a few weeks after Hector's departure, she angrily threw down her weaving and stood up. Her handmaidens looked at her, startled.

"I'm going to visit Maira," she said, and one of the girls quickly ran to get a guard to escort her. The desired man soon arrived and Andromache set out at a brisk pace, reaching Maira's dwelling soon. She stopped suddenly, wondering if Maira would be busy.

The door opened and Maira's smiling face emerged. She grabbed her friend in a hug, squeezing her tight.

"Andromache, it's wonderful to see you," she said, escorting her in. Maira ordered one of the girls to bring refreshment for Andromache's escort while the two women made their way into the back garden.

"I hope you're not busy," Andromache apologized, sitting herself down on a bench under the shade of a large tree.

"No, I'm not allowed to do anything since Diocus found out I'm with child," Maira complained. "I've been bored out of my mind."

"I know the feeling," Andromache sighed. "And there are so many things to do! I don't know why I feel like this."

Maira cast a shrewd glance at her, but said nothing. Andromache continued, not noticing the look she'd gotten.

"Perhaps I need a change of scenery," she mused. "But no matter. How have you been?"

"Wonderful," Maira exclaimed. "I had no idea being married is so agreeable."

"As I told you before, it all depends on the husband," Andromache said dryly. "But you're happy?"

Maira nodded. "I miss the palace terribly, though. I was going to come visit soon, if you hadn't come. But yes, I am happy." Her face softened. "Diocus is a wonderful husband."

"He treats you well?" Andromache already knew the answer.

"Oh yes, _too _well, in fact." She went on to tell Andromache of his good qualities and Andromache smiled as she listened to her. Maira noticed her mirth and quickly stopped. "I'm sorry, I talk too much."

Andromache shook her head. "Ah, Maira, you're just in love. It's hopeless, Aphrodite's curse has struck you."

"Is it a curse? Many would say a blessing," Maira quipped back.

"Oh, it is a curse," Andromache said firmly. "Judging from what I've been told, the symptoms aren't at all agreeable. Your heart freezes when you set eyes on the person, your life stops when you're not together, time crawls when you're apart and flies by when you're together. Very disagreeable."

Maira laughed. "From the way you describe it, it would seem so," she agreed. "Have you had any news?"

Andromache shook her head. "But I don't expect any until after our anniversary, that's when the messenger ship arrives."

"Are you saddened at not spending your anniversary together?" Maira asked her.

Andromache didn't lie. "It is a disappointment, I would've liked to. But it can't be helped; I knew it would be like this from the day I married him. Wars won't delay just so a couple can spend a certain day together."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes," Andromache replied honestly. "It's funny, you never realize how accustomed you've grown to having someone around until they're gone. It seems _strange_ without him here."

"He's been gone before."

"But never for this long," Andromache replied. "Priam made a point of letting Hector stay here for our first year of marriage, something about 'making it easier' or some such thing."

The two women chatted until the sun started to sink below the mountains, then Andromache stood up.

"I must go, it's getting late. Come visit soon?" she asked, giving Maira a hug.

"I will," Maira promised, escorting her to the door. "Very soon."

Andromache left and Diocus came up to his wife. "Pleasant afternoon?" he smiled at her.

Maira laughed softly. "I've been blind," she informed him. "And it was right under my nose."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Andromache's fallen in love," she replied. "And I watched it happen." She shook her head ruefully.

"She told you so?"

Maira shook her head. "She doesn't even realize it yet. But she's not a fool, she'll figure it out soon enough."

"Are you sure?" Diocus asked doubtfully. "Political marriages are just that, political. I don't mean they can't be happy together, but love doesn't happen."

"It did this time," Maira announced. "You can stake your life on it."

"Perhaps she just misses him greatly," Diocus suggested.

"Oh no, she's in love. I know for certain."

"How?"

"Because she described exactly what it's like, even though she's never witnessed it." Maira replied. "Good for her," she finished softly, kissing her husband and going back into the house. Diocus stood there for a moment then shrugged. _Women are impossible to understand_, he decided. _Utterly impossible._

**…**

Weeks later, in a plain near Thebe, Hector led forth his men as the opposing army retreated. He was tired and sweaty, but the battle was won. Thebe's walls stood in the distance and Hector smiled as he remembered his promise to Andromache. _No harm will come to Thebe._ And no harm had. As his men charged forward he pulled up and fell in line with Artrides.

"Excellent maneuver," Artrides praised him. "Surrounding them like that, absolutely brilliant."

Hector grinned, panting slightly from the fighting. "I had a promise to keep."

"Thebe safe?" his friend guessed shrewdly.

"And I was to come out uninjured," Hector informed him.

"Congratulations, at least one woman will be happy," Artrides teased. He then grew serious. "You're missing your anniversary, aren't you?"

Hector nodded. "It's in two weeks. I'll visit with her family though, and bring their greetings with me. Hopefully that will make up for it."

"Greetings?" Artrides scoffed. "To make up for a missed anniversary? Hector, you are pathetic. I have an even better idea."

"Ah!" Hector grinned as he realized what his friend was thinking. "Letters."

"Hector, you are brilliant," Artrides praised. "But I am even better."


	25. Falling in Love

Andromache awoke to the birds singing and the sun shining. A gentle breeze blew the curtains and she rolled over, awaking to the familiar site of an empty bed beside her.

_Happy anniversary, Hector,_ she thought, smiling sadly. She tried to picture him in his armor, fighting on the fields near Thebe, but then realized she'd never seen him fight. Shrugging, she arose quickly and put on a simple dress, opting to leave her hair loose. _No reason to look beautiful today,_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Splashing some water on her face, she methodically started straightening the room and overseeing the servants.

A few of the girls cast sad glances at her, but she didn't notice. She went through her now-familiar routine, listless and uninterested. After lunch, she went to visit with Briseis and Cassandra.

"Happy anniversary," Briseis said when she saw her.

"Not quite as happy as I'd like it," Andromache smiled.

"Cheer up," Cassandra told her. "We expect the messenger ship any day now, and perhaps when Hector returns he'll bring news from your family."

Andromache brightened perceptively at this. "That would be wonderful," she said happily. "I wonder if he's seen them."

"Oh, without a doubt," Cassandra said. "Since Thebe and Troy's armies are combining, he'll have had much contact with your family."

"It would've been wonderful if I could've gone to see them," Andromache said wistfully.

"War's no place for women," Briseis said, shuddering. "It's no place for any person, for that matter."

"Besides that, Thebe's fate was uncertain," Cassandra said. "And I don't mean to discourage you, Andromache, but we still have received no word of how the battle went. It could be going badly for all we know."

Andromache shook her head. "I have a promise, Thebe will stand," she said firmly. "And when your brother gives his word, he keeps it; I learned that early in our marriage." She smiled.

A sudden clang made her start and she looked at her friend's who'd jumped up excitedly.

"What in the world-" she began, confused.

"It's the sighting bell!" Briseis said excitedly. "The messenger ship has been sighted!" She pulled Andromache up and the three girls took off excitedly.

As they ran through the halls, Andromache felt her stomach growing sick with apprehension. _What if it shows black sails? _she wondered, her stomach doing a flip.

"Don't worry," Cassandra saw the nervousness on her face. "Hector gave his word." And it was as simple as that.

"We always greet the messenger on the beach," Briseis informed her as they hurried. They met with Priam and Hecuba who were already issuing orders for horses to be brought. The summons was quickly obeyed and the party quickly mounted and hurried towards the beach.

When the arrived the crowd let out a cheer and they all joined in as the ship hurried closer, carrying white sails. Andromache smiled; her home was safe. Hector had kept his promise. And he would be home in just a few weeks. Smiling happily, she accepted a hug from Briseis who congratulated her and Cassandra quickly followed.

"Hector always keeps his word," Cassandra said, smiling.

Andromache nodded. "I should have learned that by now. He'll be home within a month, he promised that too." She smiled excitedly as the ship pulled into the shore and dropped its docking boards. The messenger would no doubt bring news of Hector, considering he was the leader of the army. _Perhaps he'll even bring news of my family, _she thought, sure she'd never been happier.

The messenger appeared and the crowd let up a cheer as he quickly came down. People surged forward, eager to hear of how the battle went and Andromache laughed at the look on his face. The poor man looked overwhelmed. _As anyone would if a hundred people were crowding them, _Andromache thought wryly.

Briseis made a sarcastic comment and the two girls laughed as Priam called out for the crowd to make room so the soldier could speak.

"Friends!" he called out. "I bring good tidings. The battle is won and Thebe is safe!"

A deafening cheer went up and the news was quickly passed along, reaching those who were still inside the walls of Troy.

"I also bring an anniversary gift for the Princess Andromache!" he announced, and Andromache blushed as she felt the crowd turn their attention to her. The soldier gestured towards the boat and everyone turned to look at it, a hush coming over the crowd as they saw what the gift was.

Andromache felt her heart stop and she didn't even realize that she was forgetting to breath. Smiling down at her from atop the boat was Prince Hector of Troy, her very own husband.

"Our great general and prince, who led us to a great victory!" the soldier cried out, and a deafening roar was let loose.

Andromache held his gaze as he came down the ramp and walked slowly towards her. The crowd still cheered loudly, but that had faded into the distance. Briseis was clapping and cheering beside her, and Cassandra was smiling as she watched them, but neither Hector nor Andromache noticed. She felt paralyzed as he came towards her, his pace even and sure.

He came up and stopped a foot away from her, grinning from ear to ear. "Happy anniversary, Andromache."

She let out a shriek and threw herself into his arms. Wrapping her hands around his neck, she allowed him to envelope her in a tight hug. She could barely breathe, but she didn't care at all.

She was laughing and crying at the same time and Hector couldn't stop smiling. He made a mental note to promote Artrides for his suggestion and pulled back from his wife to look into her eyes.

"Surprised?" he asked, a teasing look on his face.

She could only shake her head ruefully. "I look terrible!" she wailed. "I didn't even do anything with my hair!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered in her ear, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Priam and Hecuba watched them indulgently as they prepared to return to the palace. Hector led Andromache over to her horse and lifted her up, gently jumping up behind her. As he led them through the city of Troy, the people came out and cheered them.

"Much better than the last time we did this," Andromache informed him.

"I should hope so," Hector retorted, smiling at her. "You were ready to kill me last time this happened."

"Do you bring word from my family?" Andromache asked excitedly.

"What, am I not enough for you?" Hector teased gently. He nodded. "I have their greetings with me and their letters are with my things, they'll be unloaded shortly."

"They are well?"

"They are. Your brother had a girl and I was charged to inform you that his wife insisted on naming her Andromache. He wisely capitulated. According to him she's a very stubborn woman."

Andromache laughed.

"Beautiful baby," Hector continued. "However, she's no competition to the original."

Andromache blushed but smiled. "And my mother?"

"She is well," Hector informed her. "Very happy to hear about you."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you seem to be doing well," he replied. "To which she replied something like 'she kept her promise' or some such thing. What did she mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later," Andromache promised him as they reached the palace. Hector led her to their quarters as they caught up on each other's happenings.

"How's Elpis?" he asked her suddenly.

"She's well," Andromache replied. "I've been working with her. I think you'll be pleased, she's slowly letting more people handle her. As long as I'm around others can touch her."

"Excellent," he murmured. "I was hoping she'd progress while I was gone."

Hector greeted the servants as he passed them and they went into their bedchamber. He happily walked around, pleased to see his familiar things again. She watched him as he inspected the room, feeling at home again. The room no longer seemed so cold and distant.

"It's good to be home," he said, as she joined him on the balcony. "You never realize what you grow accustomed to until you lose it."

Andromache smiled and Hector noticed.

"What?"

"I said the same thing to Maira," she replied.

"About what?" he said mischievously as he came close to her.

"Oh, nothing important," she said airily and he arched an eyebrow.

"No?" he asked, kissing her.

"No," she replied, smiling back at him. "You know, I was going to dress myself up for your return."

"Well, then I'm glad I surprised you," he replied, kissing her again. "I like you better like this. No fancy pins or clips." His hand encircled her waist as he gently moved them inside.

She kissed him back and followed his lead, but a knock on the door sounded.

"Prince Hector?" a voice called out.

Hector groaned and pulled away from her. "Yes?" he asked, irritated. Andromache smiled.

"King Priam wishes to speak with you, he wants details of the battle," the servant informed him.

"Tell him I'll be right there," Hector replied. Andromache laughed and he turned to her. "I'll be back soon," he warned her, grinning.

"I'll be waiting," she replied teasingly, sitting herself down on a nearby chair.

Hector sighed and strode out and Andromache smiled, relaxing into the chair. She was satisfied as she looked around the room. It felt like home once again.

**…**

That night they lay in bed together and Andromache closed her eyes as the cool breeze played across her forehead. She turned to look at Hector, who was sleeping peacefully beside her. The moonlight played across his face and she smiled, enjoying his presence.

"Happy anniversary, Hector," she whispered softly as she thought of their first year of marriage. Exactly one year ago she'd pledged herself to him, selling herself into slavery by the words she'd spoken. She was his to do with as he pleased, and she couldn't be happier about it.

_"Freedom is not everything,"_ Maira had said.

"You were right," Andromache whispered softly, tenderly touching Hector's face. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Maira had spoken those words and yet it was only a little more than a year ago. _I was so foolish,_ Andromache thought, smiling. _Maira, you were right._ In just one short year she'd kept her promise to her mother and made Troy her home. She'd made new friends, married a wonderful man, and learned to love him. She smiled as she remembered the way she'd felt when she'd seen him appear on the ship. The way her heart had stopped and time had seemed to freeze in place. Suddenly, she realized what had happened. _By the gods, I've fallen in love,_ she slowly realized._ I, who swore to never let a man own me, have fallen in love._

She remembered the look on Maira's face in the marketplace and realized she'd had the exact same look when Hector appeared on the ship. She remembered the smile on Briseis's face and the knowing look Cassandra had cast at her. _They all knew it,_ she realized, inwardly laughing. _I'm more of a fool than I thought. _

Andromache gazed at her husband and, as if sensing her scrutiny, he gently stirred and opened his eyes.

"Not tired?" he murmured sleepily, pulling her close.

"Just thinking," she replied softly.

"About what?"

"Us," she answered honestly. There was a pause. "Hector?"

"Mmm?"

"I've fallen in love," she said honestly.

"With who?" he teased her.

She gently shoved him. "You know who."

"Good," he murmured, closing his eyes again. "I was hoping you would. It's very disagreeable to have a one-sided relationship."

"What?!" she exclaimed, causing his eyes to open.

"You remember the night I caught you swimming in the ocean?" he asked softly. She nodded. "You were sopping wet, your lips were blue, and you were shivering." She nodded again. "Fatal combination, I realized how much I'd fallen for you that night," he informed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged. "I didn't want to pressure you. I knew how much you feared slavery and I didn't want to make you feel as if I was trapping you."

"Do you know," she said, snuggling against him. "I don't fear slavery quite so much anymore."

"I'm glad," he murmured, closing his eyes. She closed her and gently drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hector. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, Andromache," he murmured back. "Sweet dreams."

_Yes, I'm a slave, _she decided. _And I wouldn't trade it for the world._

The End.

Hope you all enjoyed it, I've had a great time writing it. Sequel will be started soon, I still have to think about it a bit. I've enjoyed reading your reviews, you guys are great encouragers and critics. Your suggestions have really helped me improve my writing, it's been a pleasure writing for all of you.


End file.
